His Girlfriend
by lovelyxznv31
Summary: She was his father's girlfriend, completely off limits to him. He could move on, find another girl to be with, but something in her pulled him closer and closer. TxG story!
1. How Far We’ve Come

"**It's gone, gone, baby it's all gone,**

**There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home**."

Troy Bolton has to blink twice to let the image in front of his eyes sink. He doesn't give a fuck he could hear his friends mocking him or feel them slapping him on the arm to get his attention back. He pushes someone's hand out of his face; they were fucking blocking the gorgeous girl in front of his eyes.

He leans back against the bar, his mouth curling up in a smirk as he notices she is slowly walking towards him, her hips swaying seductively, knowing everyone in the night club would be staring at her. Girls like that perfect brunette know they are good looking, they even use their looks as an advantage to get what and where they want.

Her gray mini dress clings to her body like a second skin, hugging her curves in a way that makes Troy's heart flip inside his chest. He can't keep his mind away of the thought that if she looks that mind-blowing with clothes on, he couldn't wait to see her out of the dress. It seems to him like an unnecessary piece of material right now.

Troy bites his upper lip, allowing his gaze to travel down to check her long legs. She is getting closer to him and she moves like a supermodel, so confident, so focused on her target. He's mouthwatering watching as her earrings caress her cheeks the way his fingertips wanted to. Her silver bracelets brush gently against her wrist and with every step she takes, he feels dizzy. Is she even real?

"Look at that gorgeous girl" one of his friends point to her and he changes his gaze quickly, his piercing blue eyes so cold the guy flinches.

"She's mine" he says between clenched teeth, already feeling possessive of her.

Ever so faintly she passes by him and he catches the distant aroma of an exotic perfume. Troy growls quietly hearing her sweet voice ordering a drink. The brunette looks down as she waits for what she ordered; her black hair falls in her eyes, working as a curtain to hide her precious face. She looks so mysterious and even rebel, like she had some kind of dirty secret. The thought of it lets Troy intrigued, craving to discover that something extra he is positive sure she has.

Before he can say anything, a guy slips in the middle of them, breaking the eye contact Troy had of his target.

"Hey" the blond haired guy says. Troy observes how she tucks her lock of hair that was in her eyes behind her ear, turning her head slowly to his direction, where the guy was standing beside him.

Boy she is a knockout, Troy thinks to himself, grinning slightly as her intense gaze locks on his. Her practically sculptured face is better than he could imagine. Gorgeous tiny nose, full red lips that he wants to taste so badly. Eyes that dazzled - he has never seen a mix of brown and green like hers eyes are.

The colorful lights from the dance floor are moving fast, making her skin glow like she is someone from another planet. Her eyes get lighter and seem endless. Breathtaking is the only word to descrive the girl staring at him now. The brunette smiles – showing her perfect white teeth – sending a sparkle to her eyes that could match out any star.

"Hello"

Troy finds himself impressed, fascinated… hypnotized by the girl, even more when she doesn't seem impressed by the guy that had just approached her. The blond leaves upset, murmuring something, letting the way free for Troy.

He offers his hand, feeling goosebumps when she accepts. The girl slides her small and delicate hand in his large one, frowning slightly before quickly collecting her hand back to the safety of her hips.

"Can I pay you a drink?" Troy offers politely and she shakes her head, showing him the glass of martini the bartender was serving her, "You're not from here, right?"

She giggles, "No"

"I knew it"

He smirks; unable to believe the gorgeous girl is really talking to him. He feels lucky and in ecstasy as her full lips part slightly and she keeps talking, "From New Mexico, actually"

"I'm always there… working" he says cheerfully, "Good state"

The girl smiles big, visibly proud of her hometown.

"I'm Ella" she introduces herself.

Before he can say his name, he hears someone calling him and lets out a low frustrated groan. The girl looks behind him and smiles. The manly voice calls him again, obliging him to turn around.

Troy's body paralyzes as he sees the figure in front of him. He can't help but wander what his father was doing there, still dressed in his navy suit, like he just arrived from work. He wears the same victorious smile Troy has on his face and that makes the boy frown deeply.

Jack Bolton wraps one arm around the brunette's waist, Troy's girl, his target, the girl he was immensely attracted to and pulls her closer to his body. His mouth falls open as he sees the girl grin and pat him on the stomach gently. His father kisses the side of her head tenderly, "I see you already met Gabriella, my girlfriend"

"NO!"

* * *

Troy opened his tiredly looking eyes, searching for the beeping object that saved him from his nightmare. He found the phone on his bedside table, vibrating and ringing the tune that indicated Chad had just texted him. He yawned, rubbing the back of his hands on his eyes, stimulating his eyes to rouse.

He sat down, massaging his neck with one hand, while the other collected his phone on the bedside table. Troy routinely flipped the mobile open, pressing the new text button.

"Wanna go for a run?" he read to himself, groaning when he saw the PS, "How's Jack's new girl?"

Troy shoved the phone away, far from his eyes, rubbing a large hand on his face, shaking his head slightly. How on earth his father, a 42 year old man got himself that gorgeous girl? He couldn't understand, it was too much for his mind.

He had met the girl yesterday, during an introductory dinner his father had called him to participate. Troy came expecting to meet the new woman Jack was talking so well for months. He knew she would probably be younger than him; his father simply didn't recognize he was getting older and should date someone his age. He loved young girls, and they loved him……… for his money.

Okay, he had to admit his father was still in pretty good shape. He went to the gym everyday and when Troy came home on weekends while he was still at university, they'd play basketball for a few hours and Jack never complained about it. But Gabriella - and from now on he had to ignore the chills he felt everytime he thought or pronounced her name – was what? Probably Troy's age… she was a girl, not a woman! She could be Jack's daughter, but **not** his girlfriend.

Troy leaned against the pillows and folded his hands behind his head; the image of her walking into the living room of the house, hand clasped with her father was shocking and disgusting, but her looks… that he had fresh on his mind. He had been with millions of girls, he was good looking too and probably had the same or more charm than Jack, but Troy had never seen someone like Gabriella. She was utterly, heartbreakingly beautiful.

But she was not with his.

"Shit" he grimaced, he couldn't think about this. Gabriella was his father's girlfriend. He never really cared who Jack dated or not… till now.

His mom Carlie got pregnant when she was still in high school and Jack proposed to her. They found out, only three years later, that they didn't have a lot in common though, so they split up when Troy was only 2 years, keeping in contact because of him, so Troy stayed with her on the week days and with him, on the weekend.

Troy liked it best, he was a good company to his mother – she never married again, and they had fun together. Jack was well… Jack. He was persistent, annoying most of the time during his adolescence, even worse when he kept saying Troy needed to be the best in everything: grades, sports and with girls. So he graduated with honors, was the captain of the basketball team, and finished university a year ago. Now he worked with Jack on his company three times a week. The rest of his days, Troy was starting his own company.

He walked to his huge bathroom, taking off his boxers and letting the cold water calm his mind. Troy naturally didn't sleep in his father's house. He was a grown up now, he had his own apartment, but yesterday was so confusing that he found himself saying yes to Jack's offer to sleep over. He had no idea though, if it was because he was knocked out with Gabriella's charm or because he knew she was staying over in the guest's room.

Before he realized he already said yes.

But that was going to end right there. As soon as he finished his shower, he'd go home. Far from Gabriella… far from temptation itself.

Troy went back to his room, only a towel wrapped around his waist to begin the next step on the process of sleeping at his dad's house. He had absolutely no clothes there – only two boxers, a cargo short and a white flip-flop. No shirts, no pants, no socks. His personal assistant and best friend, Chad, made sure he took all the clothes from both of his parents' house as soon as he moved alone.

He chose – between dressing the cargo short and going home in boxers – to put the golden khaki short on. He held to his working blue shirt he wore yesterday, putting it back while he stepped in the flip-flops.

Great, now he could go home. All he had to do now was find his father, give him Garrison's account papers to sign he had brought yesterday and he'd be free to go. Troy left his suit, tie, socks and pants over his bed, the maid would collected them later, clean it and send it back to his place. He tended to let his father's people clean and iron his suits – it was too hard for him, he had to admit.

Jack Bolton was sitting alone behind the breakfast table, a newspaper on one hand, a cup of coffee on the other. He held to the papers tightly, closing the gap between the two and patting his father on the back, "Morning"

"Oh, Troy" he moved his gaze from the newspaper to his son; putting the cup of coffee gently on the table, "Going to the beach, aren't we?" he laughed lightly, patting Troy's stomach.

"I'm going home" Troy corrected and gave him the papers, "Can you sign it now? I'm kind of late for something" he lied.

"Uhh yeah" Jack laughed, raising his eyebrows, "New girlfriend, yeah?" he stood up. "Let me tell you something, son. You have to date as many girls you can" he laid his arm on Troy's shoulder, leading him to the backyard "I know you're probably thinking about marriage now that you're 23, but hear my advice: don't wed"

Troy opened his mouth to protest, "I know, I know, but believe me, why bother with marriage and problems if you can have this" he pointed slightly with his chin to the figure getting out of the pool and Troy, found himself mouth opened.

He could see his dream all over him again. Gabriella moved like a goddess, in slow motion, one perfect foot hitting the floor before the other like everybody would do, but Troy found her way of walking sexier than anything he had seen before. Gabriella stopped for a second, putting her long hair into a messy bun, giving Troy the opportunity to check how gorgeous she looked in her green bikini. He bit his lip as she began drying her nice shaped curves with a white towel, for Troy it looked more like she was caressing herself with the towel.

Gabriella sat on the sunlounger, sipping on her orange juice before placing her sunglasses back on her face.

"Why would you want to marry if you can have this?" His father's voice sounded distant. Troy wanted to move his gaze from the girl but it was impossible. She was attracting him in a way he had no strength to pull out. He was, a hundred percent sure, jealous of the sun, the water, but mostly, jealous of his father that was allowed to touch and do whatever he wanted with her.

Troy never, ever experienced a feeling like this. Gabriella was the girl of his dreams and she was supposed to be with him, not his father. Damn it, he was old! What could she probably want from him? Money? Power? Troy could offer the same things to her if she wanted.

"She's beautiful, huh?" Jack's laugh was confident and proud and Troy felt disgusted. He straightened up; trying to control his body and mind or else he would punch his father on the face.

"Can't you sign the damn papers?" Troy hissed.

"Why you're such in a bad mood?" his father asked calmly, patting him on the back, "Have breakfast first, then come to the pool with me and Gabriella"

"Aren't you too old to be dating a girl her age?"

"Old?" Jack laughed in disbelief, "I'm only 42!"

"And she's like what?" Troy asked ironically, "19?"

"Gabriella likes more mature guys" Jack smirked.

"Whatever, dad"

"So, are you joining us for lunch?"

"No" he shook his head, managing to move his gaze off Gabriella, "I'm having lunch with mom today" he lied fervently.

"Uhh" he grabbed the papers from Troy's hand, resting it on top of the pool table, signing it quickly. Jack shoved the papers inside the envelope again. "All right then, tell Carlie I said hi"

"Gabriella, Troy is going home already" Jack informed casually, "Say bye to him, sweetheart"

Troy rolled his eyes, clenching his fists when she smiled at him, the most provocative and gorgeous smile he had ever seen, and waved with her hand.

"Bye Gabriella" he waved back, fighting with the urge to grab her in his arms and take her away with him.

"I'll see you on Wednesday" he patted Jack's arm and, arguing against his heart that was sending red and noisy signs that leaving was the worst thing to do, he left the house.

* * *

"Ha, ha, ha!" Chad laughed, not really believing what his best friend was saying, "You got hard thinking of your father's new girlfriend?"

They were sprawled across the couches in Troy's huge living room, watching a basketball game on TV, still sweaty from their work out. Troy had told everything about Gabriella to his best friend, even the dream he had with her.

"Chad, man" Troy shook his head, "She's something from another world. Ella is fucking perfect"

"Ella?" he raised one eyebrow, grinning. "Dude, you're not the boyfriend, keep that in mind"

"Damn it" Troy let out a loud groan, standing up, "Fuck, Chad. I need to do something about this. She's my father's girlfriend for Goodness' sake!"

"Yeah" Chad agreed, finding everything really entertaining, "That sucks"

"That sucks pretty bad" Troy corrected, "I'll have to find excuses not to see my father. You know how he acts when he has a new girlfriend"

"Forces everybody to coexist"

"Exactly"

"Just keep cool dude, you only see your dad at work anyways" Chad comforted him, smiling slightly.

"Yeah"

His cell phone started vibrating on the coffee table, dancing around the wooden material. Chad looked at the mobile and then at Troy with curious eyes. He sat down again, hypnotized by his phone.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?"

"What if it's Jack?"

He rolled his eyes, grabbing the phone and tossing it to its owner after checking the caller ID. "It's not Jack, dude"

Troy grabbed the phone and pressed the button yes, feeling a bit relieved.

"Hello?" he stood up in a jump, "Uhm… yeah, of course I remember you" he nodded his head, passing through the couches, heading to the balcony, "Mm hmm I know" he grimaced and continued, "Sure. Yeah, do you want me to pick you up?" he looked down, running his hand through his hair, "Alright, on my lunch break then. See ya later"

Troy sat down on his armchair still in awe and leaned back, lacing his hands across the back of his head. A mix of fear and excitement could be read in his expressions as he moved his gaze away from his phone that was resting on his lap to his best friend.

"It was Gabriella"

Chad jumped up; his mouth opened the same way his eyes were. His dark skin was slightly pale and he ran one of his hands through his short hair.

"What did she want?"

Troy frowned, "She needs help to buy my dad a birthday gift"

"And you said you could help?!" Troy nodded slowly and Chad moaned in disbelief, "Why dude?"

"How could I say no?" he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, still in shock. His heart was accelerated and his hands trembling, but he didn't mind, her voice was the sound of an angel.

"Man" Chad shook his head, scrambling for the right words, "You're… fucked"

Troy sighed deeply, "I know"

"**Well, it was cool, cool, it was just all cool,**

**Now it's over for me and it's over for you.**"

**

* * *

**So, okay, this is my new Project. It's gonna be a fun story, I believe and hope haha. Most of it will be from Troy's point of view, but there are chapters that are Gabriella's POV and both of them, too.

Please, tell me what you think of it so far! I'm really nervous with this story, it's not something I'm used to write and like I informed a few people that asked about the new project through PMs, the plot is getting really, really difficult to develop. But I think I'll manage it if you guys like the first chapter, obviously. So, hopefully you enjoy it... uh, don't forget to share your thoughts with me!

BTW--- I don't own HSM nor Matchbox Twenty ;]

Take care!

May! xoxo


	2. First Time

"**The world that I see inside you, waiting to come to life,**

**Waking me up to dreaming reality in your eyes.**"

Troy knew Chad was right when he stated he was fucked, he knew that too. He had promised himself he would stay away from his father's girlfriend, from the temptation that Gabriella was to him. He had dreamed about her last night again, she was constantly in his mind and now he couldn't even sleep well because he kept waking up in the middle of the night, partly excited, partly mad because when realization it was only a dream hit him like a cold midnight shower, the fall was ridiculously painful.

He got to a stage he was afraid to sleep, because he knew she was going to be there too, to haunt him like she did when he was arouse, even though he had only seen her twice. Troy never believed in love at first sight, but he believed in attraction at first sight. He tended to like challenges; the adrenaline pumping through his veins, the way his heart reacted to his brain's command… the idea of doing something dangerous and forbidden was like a drug that he was addicted to. He had to take it, period. It didn't matter if he got hurt or somebody got hurt in the process: Troy had to accomplish his mission or he wouldn't feel like Troy Bolton.

But what scared him the most was the fact that he was not only seeing Gabriella as a challenge, he was feeling something more. Troy didn't want to hook up with her like he did with ordinary girls. She was something else. He was afraid he wanted everything with her, call him freaky-adept-to-fast-marriage-guy, but he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of his head, he rang the doorbell to his father's house, being greeted by the maid that took care of him since their parents' split. Kiki was really adorable, but even though he tried hard, he couldn't really focus on what she was saying, only the last part sounding clear to him: Gabriella was in the backyard.

As his mind began to wonder how he would react to her, his feet moved, involuntary, like he was being attracted by a powerful current to her. Before he could realize he was already in the backyard. He could still hear Kiki calling him, saying something about her raising him to be polite and not let people talking to themselves, but what he was feeling was stronger. He could apologize later.

Gabriella was standing in the highest part of the terrain, watching the beach. That was Troy's favorite spot the whole time he lived in that house. When he was feeling down for some reason or just mad with Jack because he was pressuring him way too much, he ran there and sat on the top of the same tree she was leaning against. That was the only place Troy missed in the house and the beach was the only reason he was still in California.

As he watched her watch the beach, dressed so casually in a summer dress, bare feet on the ground, he felt nervous. She knew Troy would pick her up straight from work, but he couldn't help but feel like his father dressed in suit and working shoes. And if there was one thing he didn't want to look was like his father.

He sighed, not resisting the urge to feel as casual as she was dressed he unbuttoned the top button of his suit and took it off. Troy brought the other hand that didn't have his suit laid over his arm and loosened his tie, breathing deeply as the protest in his body ceased. He felt like Troy, not Jack anymore.

Gabriella seemed to be hypnotized by the beach because she didn't turn around to look at him when he walked closer to her nor moved her head as he stood beside her. The wind blew past her and her hair blew in front of her face, making her figure look more like a preciousness that couldn't exist. Troy felt that moment a shiver run through his body, a shiver of yearning… yearning for her.

Call her Gabriella, call her Gabriella, he thought to himself even though the short name he called her in his dreams was on the tip of his tongue, waiting impatiently to come out of his lips.

Troy opened his mouth and took a silently breath, "Hey Ella"

No, no, no, no. He held his breath and shut his eyes hard, mouthing a curse to himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He couldn't even control his brain when she was around. The nickname caught Gabriella's attention, and she turned around, tucking her hair behind her ear like in Troy's dream, looking devastatingly beautiful. He swallowed, as much as he cared about his father he had to admit this girl was not for him, she was Troy's, even though she didn't know it.

Troy flinched. "Erm… sorry"

"No, it's okay" Gabriella assured him with a smile. "I like it"

He breathed in relief, nodding his head, struggling for the right words; he needed to impress her somehow. "I'm sorry I'm dressed like this, I planned to go home and change but it was impossible to get out of the office sooner--"

She interrupted him, "It's fine, Troy. I know your using your lunch break to go out with me. I appreciate that"

"It's no biggie" he smiled in return, "On Mondays I work on my company and the owner doesn't have to stick to the one hour lunch break"

Gabriella giggled and Troy's heart fluttered, "If you want you can go home and change. I'll wait"

"No, no, it's okay" he said quickly, maybe too desperate, not wanting to stay apart from her anymore. "I'm fine like this"

"No Troy" she shook her head, "I mean I can go to your place with you and wait there till you change"

"Oh" a small smile curled up on his lips, "That would be really good actually"

Troy motioned for her to lead the way and she walked away from the tree with such grace it amazed him. Gabriella stopped for a minute to step in her white flip-flops and Troy was unable to stop the smile on his face when he found another thing he loved about her… her black colored toe nails.

Her glowing black locks fell down her shoulders, swaying the same rhythm as her hips as she walked towards the house again. Troy growled silently, the need to run his hands through her soft hair was so powerful he had to take two deep breaths to control himself again.

'Remember who she is and who she belongs to' his mind kept saying, but his heart screamed 'Her name is Gabriella and she's mine'. It was hard to decide who he should listen to, his mind or his heart. He knew he had to be true to what he was thinking, but Troy also felt that he needed to follow his heart.

His eyes accompanied her distinctively around, watching every small movement in awe. The way her body moved as she carelessly walked was mind-blowing and that moment Troy knew his heart was wining the battle.

"You're coming, Troy?" Gabriella asked, looking back at him and Troy gulped, nodding his head, following her right behind.

He opened the door to his Lamborghini Murcielago to her and let Gabriella get inside the car. Troy got into the driver's seat, quickly pulling away.

The silence was too uncomfortable; he wanted to hear her voice again, if he was lucky enough her laugh. He considered the option of turning the radio on and let the music work as a silence breaker, but as he held tighter to the steering wheel he knew that was not the solution to his problem. There was one question he wanted so much to ask.

"Would you mind if I asked you something?" Troy stopped at a red light and looked at her, his eyes scanning her beautiful face.

"No, not at all"

He opened his mouth to ask, but he knew it would be impolite to ask why the fuck a girl so gorgeous like her was dating his father. A girl that could definitely knock every single guy in the world directly to the floor dating a 42 year old man… Gosh, that wasn't right.

But who was him to judge her or what she wanted from his father? It would be best not to ask anything that could make him vomit right there in front of her; he knew it would be too much to keep normal if she replied him with 'I'm with him because we're in love'. This time obeying his mind not his head, he changed his question.

"How old are you?"

Gabriella smiled, "I'm 22. And you?"

"I'll be twenty four in a few months"

Troy focused his eyes on the road as he pressed the gas pedal to accelerate his potent car again, observing Gabriella shift in her seat with the corner of his eyes.

"You know Ella" he said, curiosity could be heard in his tone of voice, "Why did you call me to help you out? My father's birthday is only a few weeks away"

She frowned, biting her lip. Troy dragged the thought of wanting to be the one to bite her lip to the back of his head, "I was thinking about throwing him a birthday party. It's not everyday you turn 43"

Troy grimaced, disgusted. The way she talked about him was so tender it made him want to roll his eyes and slap her out of her trance. Couldn't she see that Jack Bolton was not the man for her?

"Hmm"

"And you're his only son" she continued with her soft voice, "I thought you'd like to help"

If Gabriella was trying to make him feel guilty, she achieved her goal. Troy felt like he was betraying his father right now, being with his girlfriend in his car, driving her to his apartment, thinking of innumerous things they could do alone… craving for her attention, her body and her love.

Troy sure was a terrible son, but if he was going to hell for breaking his rule of staying away from her, he could break a few more, right? Or maybe, he could try really, _really _hard to not touch her.

He sighed deeply, "Sure"

Gabriella blushed, like she could read his mind and see all the things he was wishing he could do with her. She smiled at him and he smirked in reply.

'So pretty' he thought to himself, his eyes hypnotized by her mouth; he wanted that smile. Gabriella frowned a bit and Troy moved his gaze from her, she was probably thinking he was some kind of freak staring at her all the time.

Nice work Troy, he thought to himself.

"I'm glad you're helping me out, Troy" she said after a while, as Troy parked his car in the covered garage of his apartment. "I hope you don't get tired of me" Gabriella joked, winking at him.

"Never" Troy smiled, knowing his mind had just lost the battle. That was it, his one way ticket to hell. As he hopped out of the car and shut the door, the black windows reflected his image and Troy was met with an enormous shit-eating grin on his face.

Well, at least he was positive he wouldn't regret the reason he winded up in Hell.

"**Looking at you, holding my breath, for once in my life,**

**I'm scared to death, I'm taking a chance, letting you inside.**"

**

* * *

**A/N--Second chapter's up! Troy's sooo going to hell, haha!

Thanks so much for giving the story a chance! I know it's kind of disgusting that Gabriella is dating Jack, but I really have a reason for that! And Troy... uh, I'm sorry if sometimes he just loses his temper lol I like to say it's just because he's too intense haha

Anyway, don't forget to share your thoughts with me!

May! xoxo

P.S: Next chapter is Gabriella's POV! Let's hope she'll like Troy too. I want some action haha ;)

P.S2: I don't own HSM or Lifehouse. You know that already, don't you?!


	3. Contagious

"**It's so contagious,**

**I cannot get it out of my mind.**"

Sex.

Should she be thinking about it right now? Couldn't her mind focus on another thing? She was not the nymphomaniac type of girl, but damn it, she needed to stop thinking about it. It was embarrassing enough to have her cheeks flushed cherry every time Troy looked at her and she hoped that magically, his clothes would fly off of his body, like in a porn movie.

_Please_, it was just an instinct. Gabriella couldn't let it manifest itself in her behavior. She wouldn't let her thoughts increase the attractiveness of Troy. She wouldn't. It is physiological Gabriella, you're not really turned on, it's just your mind playing tricks, she thought to herself.

Breathe deeply. It's not like you're a virgin for Goodness' sake! It's not like the guy in front of you is your boyfriend and you can assault his body. It's not like you'll be getting laid tonight anyway. Think about other things, common things.

But damn it, he has a really, really nice butt.

Troy crossed his arms across his chest, staring at her curiously. Could he imagine she was having a battle inside her head? She had to play it cool; this was not affecting her at all.

"It's a nice place you have here, Troy" Gabriella complimented as her eyes wandered around his big living room. Now, she couldn't help but think his house was decorated to turn chicks on, because every place she looked she imagined it would be a great spot to have sex on. His big leather black couch looked cozy and, as Troy turned around to check his answering machine for any messages Gabriella traced the couch with her hand, blushing slightly as her hand confirmed it would be a very comfortable place to have sex at.

Great, now it wasn't only him that was turning her on. It was his house too.

God dammit! What was happening to her today?

The pool table and the dinner table looked very satisfying too, she thought to herself. Gabriella observed the huge TV on a black stand; the Xbox was still on the floor beside the furniture, as if he was playing it before driving to pick her up. The whole apartment was decorated in black and white, but it didn't look morbid, just manly.

Gabriella sat on his comfy couch, waiting till he finished a call somebody on the answer machine asked him to return, watching as he paced up and down, gesticulating, acting really… bossy. It was sexy.

Troy inhaled sexiness every little movement he made. Another thing she liked a lot was the fact that everytime he looked at her, shockwaves ran through her body. It felt good and yet, really wrong. She already had a boyfriend and it didn't happen to be him.

Focus, please, she mouthed to herself, breathing deeply again.

She shook her head and let her eyes keep scanning the room, her attention being caught by the black wall that was crowded with white framed pictures of all sizes, some of people and some of places. She narrowed her eyes, forcing herself to pay more attention to the pictures. There were 4 bigger frames and all of them Troy was with someone obviously special for him, or else it wouldn't be there.

Gabriella stood up and closed the gap between her and the pictures, smiling slightly as her eyes studied a picture of Troy hugging a woman that looked exactly like him, huge blue eyes and short hair… definitely his mother Carlie. The second picture was Troy with a bunch of people; all guys dressed with the same basketball jersey… a team. Troy was much younger, still in High School, she easily guessed as he held the basket ball and his jersey had the name of the school he attended. Third picture was Troy and Jack; and that she didn't have to analyze, she knew Jack too well already.

The other one was Troy and an olive skinned girl almost as tall as him. They were smiling and he had his cheek pressed against the side of her hair. A little boy was at Troy's side, hugging his leg, smiling a big, big smile. He had greenish/brown eyes and untidy hair, the same color Troy's was. Gabriella felt her stomach tied up in knots; he looked so happy in the picture. She secretly wondered who they were.

It couldn't be Troy's family. Could it? She didn't remember Jack saying anything about having a married son. Nor a grandchild, not that he would tell her he was already a grandpa, he was so crazy about age sometimes. Always acting like he was still 25.

Nah, he was definitely not married. His house didn't seem like a married guy's house. And if he was married where the heck his wife was? Gabriella had to make sure she asked, without showing her interest, of course, if Troy had a family. She frowned; maybe it was not a good idea to ask Jack, he tended to be really reserved when it was about his family. Only Gabriella knew how hard it was to make him admit he had a grown up son.

"Sorry for that" Troy said softly, "Something going on at work"

"If you need to go back I understand" Gabriella bit her lip, embarrassed at the way his piercing blue eyes stared at her, so intently, so caring.

"No, it's okay" he assured her, "Why don't you sit down so we can talk a bit?"

She nodded, smiling politely as he waited for her to sit and sat beside her on the couch.

"So Gabriella, how did you and my father meet? I don't remember the story"

"Hmm… he showed up where I worked someday and I was a bit sad, he invited me for a drink and well… I said yes" she smiled, "We're together since then"

Troy nodded, "And you're 22?"

"I know. It's a big difference" Gabriella blushed, "It's actually the first time I date someone his age"

"It doesn't bother you he's older?" the question flew from his mouth with such sincerity that Gabriella held her breath for a second, "I guess... not"

"And your parents? Do they agree with your option?"

"Uhm…" once again she found impossible to keep the truth from him. "My mom died when I was 4. I don't really remember her" she looked down for a second and then at him again, "My dad passed away a month before I met Jack"

That seemed to bother Troy. His eyes that were watching her so intently softened and he raised one hand to touch her arm, making Gabriella's skin tickle, "I'm sorry for your lost"

She nodded and he sighed, regret could be seen in his blue eyes.

"I'm just gonna go take a quick shower" he mused, "Make yourself at home"

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks"

Troy nodded his head, just once and rushed to his room. She waited patiently on the living room, most of the time in his balcony, watching the kids playing in the beach. Her head turned back as the phone rang twice before switching over to the answering machine. A much nasalized voice began,

"_Heeeeello" _the voice said cordially and Gabriella was unable to stop her giggles,_ "I'm not home right now but my answering machine is, so you're more than welcome to talk to it instead. Wait for the beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. Hey, how are you?" _she rolled her eyes at the long pause,_ "Right I'm still not here, leave your message after the beep. Ciao!" _

"Troy, it's Mandy," Gabriella cringed as a sweet voice filled the room, "I see you let Chad record your message again! I'm still waiting for your call. When you're coming to visit us? Are you coming on Friday afternoon like you said? Uhh, call me, alright?"

"Hey, did my phone just ring?" Troy's voice came from the bedroom and Gabriella walked inside the apartment again, her eyes widening a bit as Troy stood in his doorway, drying his hair with a towel, only dressed in dark jeans that showed slightly his white underwear. Gabriella gasped, her eyes gulping his perfect abdomen, chest and finally, muscled arm as he raised his hand to brush his hair out of his eyes.

He looked at her, just in time to see she was still checking him out. Gabriella blushed, she was in deep trouble. But the smirk he gave her was too good to be true. She knew this kind of look; she saw desire in his eyes. Probably the same desire she was feeling right now. As much as he tried to keep cool, she had seen it and Troy… he had such a pleasant expression on his handsome face, like he had snapped out of a huge confusion that tormented his body and mind.

"I'm waiting for a call" Troy smiled, "Did it ring?"

"Uhm…" she struggled for words, "Yeah. A girl named Mandy just left a message"

Troy grinned and nodded, "Thanks. I'm almost ready" he informed her and laid the towel over a chair, "I just need to fix my hair real quickly. The girl that cuts it for me is on vacation," Troy raised his eyebrows, suggestively and added in a mock tone "So this new guy made a mess, I guess"

Gabriella giggled, "If you want I can help you out"

"Can you?"

"Yeah" she nodded lightly, "I'm a hairdresser back home"

"Cool" he called her with her hand, "Come here then"

She followed, not even a bit hesitant even though she knew she should be; Troy was drop dead gorgeous and he was only in jeans. Gabriella was never really good fighting temptation. She stepped inside his large bedroom too, and again her mind thought it would be a perfect place to have sex.

Damn it, Gabriella. Stop thinking about sex, she said to herself as Troy sat on the edge of his bed, shutting his eyes, a concentrated expression on his face. Why he needed concentrating after all?! Gabriella frowned when she realized that she found it strangely attractive.

"Do you have hair wax?"

He opened just one eye and nodded sheepishly, "In the bathroom"

As Gabriella's hand dug into Troy's soft hair she had to bit her lip to avoid moaning. She looked down and his face was completely satisfied, as if he was waiting for it to happen for a long time.

She applied the styling product to the sides of his hair with the palms of her hands and he bit the top of his lips as she used her hands to make his hair stand up straight, pulling it from the roots. Gabriella couldn't deny that she wasn't feeling anything, that being there as close as Troy was not affecting her at all. She just didn't know what she was feeling. She knew she was excited, but that was it. In other circumstances, Gabriella could even make her move, but she was not in position right now.

Gabriella shook her head, sending these thoughts out of her mind. She could not think at all about her boyfriend's son. Damn it, it was not correct. Maybe it was a really bad idea asking for his help to plan Jack's birthday party. Perhaps she should have paid more attention to him the first time they had dinner together or the morning after, when he was still in his father's house.

"You're done?" Troy asked softly and Gabriella looked down, his fists were clenched and his mouth in a hard line.

She smoothed the hair on the sides of his head, clicking her tongue as she finished his faux hawk, "Ready"

Troy nodded, "Gabriella" he said again, looking up at her. He placed both of his hands on each side of her hips, holding her in the same place. She felt like an electric current just ran up her spine, and flinched.

"I wouldn't mind if I was going to be condemned to a 1000 years for betraying my father or If I'm a terrible son" he said in a whisper, closing his eyes to maintain his calm voice, "Let God think of a good punishment to my sin"

Troy stood up and Gabriella had to look up to see his eyes, "I'm just saying this" he murmured, his face getting closer to hers, "Because I'm gonna kiss you right now"

Her eyes widened slightly, "What?!"

"I'm going to kiss you right now" Troy pronounced every word like he was teaching a two-year-old the basic colors. "Okay?" he asked again, calmly, bending down to match her mouth to his.

Gabriella closed her eyes, feeling her whole body in ecstasy. Was that really happening and did she want Troy to kiss her? Oh God, who was she trying to kid. She was crazy to taste his lips. She couldn't say the word she wanted so much to say, but Troy took her silence as a confirmation.

She gasped as she opened her eyes again and Troy's bright blue eyes glimmering like sapphires stared at her and the lust in it made her legs weak.

It was now or never.

Troy smirked just before crashing his lips onto hers.

The answer was clear: it was_ now_.

"**It's so outrageous,**

**You make me feel so high.**"**

* * *

**A/N—I just can't thank you guys enough for the reviews and the PMs. I love having the opportunity to get to know such great people with such different stories! Keep them coming, please. :)

Well, as you all can see, Gabriella is completely wrapped around Troy's finger haha, but I don't think I can blame her… I mean, Troy looks exactly like Zac Efron… who wouldn't, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Avril Lavigne! I own Mandy though. :]


	4. Unchanging

"**Everyone goes where they belong,**

**Nobody goes elsewhere.**"

They were curled up to the other in a way that was hard to pull apart. Troy by this time had Gabriella held against the wall, his lips and tongue working his best to satisfy her and his body from the need of her. Breathing didn't seem necessary for them as they kept kissing and kissing nonstop.

"No, Troy" she mumbled weakly against his lips, deep inside knowing they shouldn't be doing this. In her entire life Gabriella was never unfaithful to any of her boyfriends – not that she had lots of them, just one – but her body was craving to be touched by him, to feel his lips against hers for eternity. The problem was she shouldn't. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

But then Troy's thumb brushed against the corner of her mouth again and her breath caught in her throat. She raised her hands to push him away by the shoulders, but just touching his bare skin made her knees go weak. Troy kissed her again, slowly at first, sending electricity to her body through the touch of their lips. He slipped one hand to hold her by the back of her head and her pulse drummed wildly as his warm tongue slid against her trembling lips.

Gabriella automatically – and she needed to remember to find a way to control her body around him – parted her mouth to him and shivered as he licked on her tongue.

She could feel he was decided not to let her go, she knew it by the way his fingertips slipped down at the nape of her neck when she relaxed slightly on his arms. Unable to fight against her body anymore, Gabriella reached for him, her palm running up his forearm, her nails rasping on his neck. Troy let out a low groan, bringing his body closer and closer to hers.

Every touch of his hands, every movement of his lips and tongue sent a small ripple of desire through her body. As much as she didn't want to admit, she knew that at this moment she was completely his.

"Gosh" Troy murmured against her lips as the lack of oxygen obliged them to pull apart. Gabriella raised her arms, wrapping them around his neck, melting as the smell of his cologne lingered her nose. Damn it, this man knew how to kiss, how to dress, he had the looks, was unbelievably charming and to make everything worse he smelled so good!

Troy's hand travelled down her sides, finding their way to her waist. His fingertips pressed against her skin and Gabriella moaned softly. His thumb brushed her cheek and then her full bottom lip. She quickly closed her eyes, tilting her head back to rest against the wall. His tongue traced her lips and her hands sunk into his hair, prolonging their kiss…

And then, she stopped.

Gabriella flinched, reason coming back to her mind as his hand went up from her stomach to almost touching her breast.

She shouldn't. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"This is so wrong Troy" she said in a whisper, her hands finding their way back to the sides of her body. He stood in the same position, eyes locked on her swollen lips, expression unreadable, frowning in the sexiest way she had even seen.

"I know" he agreed after a while, but it sounded more like a question. He reluctantly stepped back to let her free of his arms. Gabriella pulled her dress down, covering her legs again, biting her lip as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Let's just pretend nothing happened…" she suggested fragilely, her eyes studying him as he sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing a large hand on his face, looking slightly pale, as if he understood only now that they lost control of their actions.

"Yeah…" Troy nodded calmly.

She walked to him, brushing his hair to the right place, "Sorry I ruined your hair"

He looked up and grinned lazily, "No worries, it was worth it"

Gabriella sat down on his side, staring at her flip-flops as her cheeks blushed with embarrassment. The guy sitting beside her was her boyfriend's son and he'd probably be thinking right now that she was only using Jack. She sighed, that was not true. He had helped her so much she just had no idea how to say no to him after everything he did to her. And then she began needing him, she began liking him. She wanted to make him happy and she knew she was only completely happy with him.

There was no way Gabriella was going to lose Jack because of an attraction. She was a grown up now, she could work this out… it was just physical anyway.

"Troy, I don't know what happened here, but this can't happen again" she sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't help you with my father's birthday party then" Troy suggested.

"No" Gabriella shook her head, "That won't happen again. I can guarantee you that"

"Can you?" he asked amused.

"Yes" she nodded sheepishly, "I'm with Jack and I…I don't know what happened to me… this is not me"

He smiled disappointedly, yet provocative, "I can't promise you that I'll stay away from now on, but I can try to respect your decision"

"I don't want you near me anymore" she said fervently, lying a bit, fooling even herself for a second. "I'd like to have you as a friend, but that's all I can offer you… friendship"

Troy stood up, dressing a shirt that was on top of his bed in complete silence. If he had a shirt, why the hell did he come to the living room half naked? Damn it.

"Troy?"

"I got it, Ella. I won't get near you, relax" he certified her, coolly, "Next time you want anything from me, you'll have to ask"

"I won't"

"I'm ready to go to hell for you" Troy informed, grabbing his car keys and cell phone on his bedside table and shoving it in his pockets, "Just let me know when you're ready to admit you'll risk it all to be with me too"

Her mouth fell open. Talk about modesty. Gabriella flicked her eyes away from him, sniffing. She hated guys that were so full of themselves. Who Troy thought he was? Okay, so he was a good kisser… maybe great kisser and she felt really good being there with him but that was it. Who he thought he was to imply she was going to beg for him? Gabriella Montez never begged for any guys' attention and she didn't plan to start it right now. She had a great boyfriend that was really caring and sweet, she didn't need his cocky son to satisfy her.

"You better sit and wait then" she hissed, "That won't happen Troy"

He smiled a crooked smile that could send Gabriella knocked to the floor, "Let's see, shall we?" he offered his hand, but she narrowed her eyes, standing up without his help.

"I was just trying to be polite" he chuckled lightly.

"I don't need your help" Gabriella replied, faking a calm tone of voice, "Thank you"

She pointed to the bathroom with her finger, holding her purse securely to her body as she crossed the way there, closing the door and sighing annoyed. Fuck Troy Bolton. She didn't need him. Gabriella wouldn't beg. She examined her reflex on the mirror, brushing her black shiny hair with her fingers and pulling it up in a ponytail.

Damn it, now she looked like a teenager. Gabriella rolled her eyes, splashing some cold water on her face to relax, partly because she was still turned on thanks to their make out session a few minutes back and partly because Troy's lack of modesty had pissed her off so much. He was stupid and had a silly message on his answering machine. That was all he was to her.

Gabriella snorted; touching the side of her face, her eyes scared her, they were burning with anger and excitement. She touched her lip that was still slightly swollen and a soft moan got stuck in her throat; Troy was a cocky bastard, with a silly message on his answering machine… but he sure knew how to drive her wild.

As she opened the door again, Troy was leaning against his room's door, looking at her curiously. "What?"

"Now you're mad at me?"

"No"

He laughed amused, "Yeah you are"

Gabriella closed her eyes and took two deep breaths to calm down. "Can we just go, please?"

"Only if you tell me what I said that made you angry"

"You didn't say anything" she raised her arms in the air, dramatically. "I just want to go. I'm hungry"

Troy closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her waist, "So you're grumpy, that's all?"

Behave, pretty boy, Gabriella thought to herself, keeping straight, managing not to touch him again, "Troy, you promised"

"Yeah, about that…" he grinned playfully, "I lied"

"Please behave Troy. I'm your father's girlfriend" she unwrapped his arms around her and went to the living room again, groaning as she felt his hand on her arm.

Troy turned her around and gazed down at her, his piercing blue eyes locked with her brown ones, connecting in a way she felt shockwaves ran through her spine. She gasped and felt violated, almost like he was x-raying her from inside to outside.

"Stop looking at me like this" she snapped.

"I'm gonna fight for you" he said softly, as if it was something she should know for decades.

"I want Jack" Gabriella said with her most serious tone, even though deep inside she was really intrigued by him right now. How was it possible that Troy had this effect on her if she had only seen him a couple of times?

"And I want you" he said calmly. "I'm gonna prove you I'm better than my father"

"Troy—"

"Just so you know, I'm used to win"

"Troy, I date your father" she tried again, "We are family now"

He shrugged, "We'll still be family when you're my girl"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You're not a possibility. Can't you understand that?"

"No"

"Please—"

Troy cupped her cheeks with his large hands, "Do you want me to give up on you?"

Gabriella bit the corner of her lips, nodding weakly.

"Say it"

"Yes" she said in a whisper.

"Alright… I'll let you go for now" Troy smiled a half-smile, "Just remember that if you want more than a kiss from me now you'll have to ask"

"You—" she stopped, struggling to find the right word that would describe him. Cocky bastard was not enough.

Troy smirked, walking towards his apartment's door, "Are you coming or not Ella?"

* * *

"Dude, you're fucking crazy" Chad laughed, shaking his head and taking a bite of his hotdog. "Fucking crazy" he laughed more, his mouth slightly open while he chewed his food, hearing Troy's adventures with Gabriella on his apartment and the mall.

Monday had been a very pleasant day for Troy. He not only spent his whole afternoon with Gabriella, but he found it pretty amusing that everytime he touched her, even by accident, she would jump like he had just burned her. Eventually she whimpered and he had to give up playing around with her, at least for the day.

She didn't call him back to go out or make any kind of plans about Jack's surprise party and although Troy was struggling to stay away from her and let Gabriella miss him, he had to admit that the idea of stopping by at his father with some work excuse popped on his mind at least twice the rest of the week.

Troy threw him a napkin, "I just don't fucking care anymore" he said sagely, "I want her and you know I always get what I want"

"She belongs to Jack" Chad reminded him.

"Ella's mine, she just needs to realize that"

"Whatever, dude" he scoffed, standing up to join Troy as he leaned against his yellow Lamborghini, searching around with his eyes from any sign of Mandy.

It was Friday afternoon and he had promised he'd show up to Cameron's game. He tilted his head to the side, watching as the kids ran to the soccer field, always screaming and playing with the other. He smiled, grabbing his aviator sunglasses and placing it on his face while Chad was murmuring something to himself as he texted someone on his phone.

"You know what?"

"What?" Troy asked.

"I'm worried about you, dude" Chad said, unsmiling now. He sighed deeply, stroking the side of his neck, "Jack gets pretty mad when someone gets on his way"

"I'm his son"

"Nu-uh" he shook his head fervently, "If you're messing with his girl, you'll be his enemy"

Before Troy could really think about what Chad was saying, he heard someone calling his name. It was the only voice that could make him grin from ear to ear, except for Gabriella's sweet tone of voice, of course. He glanced over his shoulder to see Cameron running to him with his big smile.

Troy bent down and wrapped his arms around the boy's body, lifting him off the floor. "Cam, I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" he murmured against Troy, wrapping his little arms around his neck, "You're really here"

"Of course I am" Troy chuckled, putting him back on the floor, "I promised I would see you playing"

"Yeah, you did" Cameron looked at him like he was a superhero, before moving his gaze to Chad, "Hey Chad!"

"What's up Buddy" they shook hands before Chad rubbed his hair, "How old are you? You're so big you look 15!"

Cameron laughed lightly, "I'm four"

"Hey guys" the olive skinned girl from the picture Troy had on his apartment showed up, carrying Cameron's soccer bag and her purse. She leaned on Troy, kissing his cheek, "Hi!"

"Hey cutie" Troy smirked, "You look great"

She fluttered her eyelashes, playfully, "thank you"

"Mommy, mommy" Cameron held a handful of Mandy's jacket, "Can I please go over there?" he pointed to the bunch of boys his age, waiting for the game to begin.

"Sure, go ahead sweetie"

Cameron looked up at Troy, "You're staying, right?

"Of course buddy" he kissed his forehead, "Have fun"

"I'm gonna let you guys talk for a while" Chad kissed Mandy's cheek and went after Cameron, "Yo, little man, wait for me"

Mandy leaned against Troy's car, in the same spot Chad was standing a few seconds ago. She tilted her head to the side, observing Troy with a tempting smile, "You look different"

Troy raised a single eyebrow, "You're analyzing me, Dr. Phil?"

"What if I am?"

He shrugged, "I won't do anything"

She laughed, "That's what I thought"

Mandy touched her cheek to his shoulder, sighing deeply, "I missed you" she corrected herself, "We missed you"

He smiled, pecking her on the forehead, "I missed you too" he laid one arm on her shoulder, "But I've been working so hard, you know that"

"Mm hmm, I know" she giggled, rubbing his stomach, "Let's see Cameron play, alright? He was so excited. He even said he was going to score for you"

"That's my boy" Troy smiled proudly, pulling her by the hand, "Let's go"

* * *

Troy had agreed to stay at Mandy's place tonight, at least for the dinner. He was missing Cameron a lot and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. He tucked the little boy in bed after telling him a story and wishing sweet dreams, finding his way back to the kitchen where Mandy was finishing cleaning the dishes.

"He collapsed in bed" Troy smiled, walking to her and helping to put the glasses inside the dishwasher.

"Finally" Mandy laughed lightly, putting the plates aside. "I thought he would never slow down after scoring for you… and that spaghetti you made, you know it's his fave"

"What should I do? Say no to him?" he mused. "You know I'm not good denying anything, especially to him"

"Yeah, yeah" Mandy agreed sarcastically, leaning beside him on the counter, "You spoil him too much"

"It's the least I can do…" he smiled apologetically, "Being always busy"

Mandy nodded solemnly, rubbing her hands together and looking up at Troy, "So, how's everything?"

"You know, just working and working and working"

"What about the girls?"

He smiled, "I'm still single"

"Aww, poor baby" she pinched his cheek playfully and wrapped one arm around his waist, "I probably should try my luck with you"

Troy kissed her hair, "You know you'll always have a special place in my life"

Mandy nodded, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, "Thanks for coming, it meant a lot"

"No problem"

"Do you wanna sleep over?"

He shook his head, "It wouldn't be good for Cammy" Troy ran his hand through her brown hair, "I should get going. But I'll see you too very soon, agreed?"

"Yeah" Mandy snapped sarcastically, "I heard that before"

"I promise" he winked, leaning down to peck her on the lips, "Tell Cameron I love him"

"I will" Mandy said sincerely, letting him pull her by the hand to the front door. They shared a hug and Troy waved goodbye before hopping into his fast car and driving back home.

* * *

Gabriella was lying beside Jack Bolton on the bed, hearing him snoring softly, hugging a pillow. She smiled, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He had passed away after drinking too much wine with her on the dinner. She bit her lip remembering he was almost opening up about his life with her when he slept on the table. She sighed; there were so many things she wanted to ask him about his past, about his ex girlfriends, about… Troy.

Basically all she was asking would lead her someway to Troy. She was very intrigued by Jack's only son. If she couldn't ask him personally, she could at least research about him with Jack. But she was not very successful, all he said about Troy was that he used to play basketball during high school and his major at University was marketing.

She kissed his forehead and stood up slowly, very gently not to wake him up. It was not fair for him to be awake just because she couldn't sleep. Mostly because the reason she couldn't sleep was his son. Gabriella closed the door to Jack's room and walked to the guest room, where all her things were. She felt pretty bad, dirty. Jack was very good with her; he treated her like a princess and was the only one there for her when she needed him the most a few months ago. And on top of that, he respected her.

She grabbed her notebook inside her suitcase; Gabriella missed home, she needed to talk with someone about everything that happened with Troy and her. Typing an e-mail to her best friend Taylor would be the best solution to her problem right now; she was the only one that didn't judge Gabriella for dating an older man, for making the choices she made in life.

"Tay" she wrote,

'_How are you? I miss you so much, you have no idea. It's hard being far from you. Now more than ever… I'm in need of a best friend. Would you care to read my problems?_

_I know it's late and you probably won't read this till tomorrow or later, but I need your advice, opinion… I just need to outburst. _

_Do you remember I mentioned Jack had a son about my age? Yeah, I met him. Troy is 23, tall, piercing blue eyes, very, very good looking. But that's not the problem. The problem is the way he looks at me. I wish I could think it's creepy when he gazes at me so intently that I get paralyzed, but nope, I feel good. Really, really good. _

_And I shouldn't be feeling like this, he is Jack's son after all. But this week something happened… and I can't take it out of my mind. He kissed me, Tay… well, we kissed. Damn it, I'm still feeling my legs weak right now. _

_Tay, he says he is gonna fight for me, and truthfully, I don't know if I don't like the idea completely. _

_What should I do to keep him away from me? _

_I can't risk losing Jack. HELP!_

_By the way, how's Bill and your mom?_

_Love you, Gabs' _

Gabriella pressed the button send and she still couldn't sleep. Surfing on the web, she winded up searching for Troy Bolton on Google. In a matter of seconds, he was everywhere, always with the dark skinned guy Gabriella recognized from the picture in his house and a bunch of girls.

She found a site from a few years ago, Troy's high school years. Apparently a small, but ardent fan club he had back there. Gabriella found out he was very popular and the girls worshiped him as if he was a God. She kept reading all the information she could about him, seeing pictures and comments people made about Troy. He was every girls dream: caring, sweet, intelligent, popular, handsome and rich.

One comment caught her attention though, it was a girl from his 'fan club' saying that Troy's only defect was the fact he was a player and used to go after the girls and when they fell in love with him Troy dumped them.

Gabriella shook her head, "So selfish" she murmured to herself, her eyes scanning the rest of the message.

_I guess he'll never fall in love, it'll always be Mandy is his life. _

Mandy?! Was she the same Mandy that left a message on his answering machine? Gabriella freaked out; her heart accelerated as she searched in the gallery of pictures any sign of the girl named Mandy they talked about so much there. As she found one photo of Mandy, she became befuddled. It was the same girl from the picture with the little boy. Gabriella's stomach twisted in protest, her eyes watering slightly as they studied the picture, his shockingly tempting smile and their hands clasped together. They looked so… happy.

And she hated it. She hated Troy was still in contact with Mandy, the fact he was hers, even if he was with her only in high school. Gabriella hated, more than anything, the fact she seemed to be the only girl Troy ever loved.

To hell with Troy.

To hell with Mandy.

To hell with their perfect stupid love.

Gabriella Montez was not going to be just another one for him. He wouldn't use her like he used all the girls back in school and then run to the tender arms of Mandy. Cocky bastard, she thought to herself, her jaw clenching and her fists too. It she could explode, she would right now. Troy Bolton would never, ever touch her again.

"**Never much thought goes,**

**To being right or wrong.**"

**

* * *

**A/N-- Okay, so Gabriella is jealous and Troy wants her, badly. She'll try to stay away from him and he'll try to stay closer to her… hmm, sounds fun haha!

Thanks for the reviews and the author alerts!

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or John Frusciante. I own Mandy and Cameron, though. =]


	5. Take The Weight Of The World

"**Take the weight of the world, I'm too tired,**

**To fold my hands and throw them at your feet.**"

_Gabriella tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, biting her lip and embracing herself as the cold breeze hit her soft skin. She was only dressed in a cuffed washed denim short and a blue and gray v-neck t-shirt that didn't warm her at all. It had started raining thirty minutes ago, and she had called Jack to pick her up at the mall and he promised he'd be there, but he was late, as usual. _

_She hated when he promised things and didn't keep his word. Gabriella leaned on the wall, letting her eyes wander around the parking lot, looking for any sign of Jack's car. Damn it. He was Twenty minutes late now. She sighed; at least the rain had stopped. Gabriella checked her cell phone, but its battery was low and before she could finish her call, it turned off. Groaning quietly she closed her eyes, hugging herself tighter, wondering if she should go back inside and buy a hoodie and a pant. She closed her eyes and rubbed a hand on her face, sighing annoyed._

"_I could definitely be nice to you, princess" _

_She opened her eyes again as a deep manly voice echoed in her left ear and someone's breath hit her neck. Gabriella studied the guy in front of her with a curious expression. He had light dark skin, a short afro and a few scars on his throat. _

"_Excuse me?" she asked awkwardly. _

_The man smiled a crooked smile that sent chills up her spine and pointed to her t-shirt that had 'be nice to little things' written and two butterflies flying. _

"_Oh" she smiled embarrassed and looked away. The guy didn't seem to realize she was getting uncomfortable with his presence, because he kept staring at her with intense eyes. Gabriella started to feel slightly afraid of the stranger. She stepped away from him, silently praying that Jack would arrive faster or someone that worked on the mall would show up and keep her company till he came, at least._

_The guy followed her again, grabbing on her arm firmly, grinning as his eyes scanned her up and down. _

"_I'm Bob, what's your name princess?"_

_Gabriella kept silent, trying to let go of him, but his hand was wrapped strongly around her arm. _

"_Can you please let me go?" she asked softly and he smiled widen, "Oh, don't be like that princess. You're alone, I'm alone. Maybe we can keep each other company" _

"_No, thank you" she said politely and freeing herself from his grip, stepped back and walked to the opposite direction the guy was standing. Her body was shaking because she was afraid the guy would come after her again. Gabriella gulped as Bob began walking to her, the creepy crooked smile still playing on his lips. _

_She was going to run. Run as fast as her body would let her and scream as loud as she could. Eventually someone would hear her and save her from the guy, at least that's what she hoped. _

"_Little girl, come here" he laughed lightly, raising his hand to reach for her. _

"_Stay away from me" Gabriella said defensively, turning around to start running away, but being stopped by a muscular chest and two strong arms around her waist._

_Gabriella gulped, but as she looked up she sighed in relief. She never thought she would be so thankful to see him again. "Troy"_

"_Hey, you're okay?" he asked softly, rubbing her back slowly. Gabriella nodded weakly, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck. Her body was still shaking and she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, afraid he would let go of her, but Troy just kept holding her, not showing any sign he would let her free. _

_For a second Gabriella just stayed in his arms, forgetting all the danger the man that was after her could be. She melted into his body and smell and breathed in relief. _

"_Stay away from her" Troy command, the warning so furious Gabriella felt her whole body tremble. "Do you hear me?"_

_She glanced back over her shoulder to the man that introduced himself as Bob and she knew he was balancing his options. Troy was taller and stronger than him, and definitely angrier. He could go away in peace or try to fight against Troy, but Gabriella knew it wasn't a good idea. _

_Bob thought it too, he turned around, waving off, "See ya later little girl" _

_Troy touched his lips to the top of her head, sighing deeply. He rubbed her arms up and down, very gently. "I'm sorry I'm late. If something happened to you I—" he stopped, resting his chin on top of her head and sighing again, "I'm sorry"_

_Gabriella knew she was still mad at him, but she couldn't remember why when she was in his arms. Troy was so intense at times, he kissed her with passion, he defended her with passion, and as annoying as he could be sometimes, she was truly happy he was there right now. She was thankful Troy was there when she needed him. _

"_Thanks for that" she finally let go of him, stepping back. Troy frowned before nodding his head once. He took off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here, put it on, you're freezing"_

_Gabriella smiled a tiny smile and dressed his large jacket, drowning in his scent. He looked at her with amused eyes, "You look good in my clothes" _

_She blushed and he continued, pointing to the parking lot where his shiny yellow Lamborghini could already be seen, "Let's go?" _

"_Uhm… yeah" Gabriella started walking along with him, biting her lip. "Troy, what are you doing here?" _

"_Oh, about that" he smiled, playing with his car keys, "Jack asked me to pick you up. He's still working"_

"_Ah. I'm glad you're not a stalker"_

_He laughed, "I just saved your life and you're thinking bad things about myself" _

_Gabriella stopped and grabbed Troy's hand, making him stop walking too, "About that, thank you so much… Seriously" _

_Troy raised his eyebrows, "Hmm…" his large hands rested on both side of her body, pushing her back against his car. His face was provocatively close and Gabriella felt herself automatically leaning closer to him. _

_He touched his nose to hers, gently this time, tilting his head to the side to adjust his face to hers. Troy's warm breath caught in Gabriella's mouth and she closed her eyes, licking her bottom lip before biting on it. _

_He smiled. "Come here with me" he opened the vehicle's door and hopped inside the driver's seat. Gabriella was still in the same position, she knew that she wanted to move but her legs weren't obeying her brain. Her body was probably smarter than her, but tonight she was feeling too grateful to Troy and to mad at Jack for breaking his promise that she just wanted to not think about the bad consequences of her actions. _

"_Ella…" Troy half-smiled, pulling her by the hips to him, making Gabriella fall on his lap. He arranged for her to sit face-to-face to him like a professional, so quickly she lost the movement. Troy immediately placed butterfly kisses down her neck and she closed her eyes as he began sucking on her skin, very gently. _

_His hands were cold against her warm body, moving in the same slow movement his tongue was in her collarbone. Gabriella gasped as his fingertips moved up her stomach, to the line of her bra underneath her t-shirt. She arched her back till it was pressed against the steering wheel and Troy took it like an encouragement to keep going. He groaned quietly as his large hands captured her breasts, squeezing it gently. His thumb brushed against her erect nipple under her bra and she moaned softly. His other hand travelled to her thigh and she felt shockwaves again. Her body reacted immediately to his touch and her breathing accelerated. She was so wet between her legs that she became weak in the knees. _

Ring.

_Gabriella knew she should stop him before they went too far, but the sensations coming from Troy's body were too powerful and deep inside, she wanted to feel more. She needed to see where his kisses and caresses would take her. She opened her mouth to talk, but a moan escaped from her lips._

_Troy grinned contently, sliding her shirt over her head and unclasping her bra. "You are so beautiful" he whispered just before his lips closed over hers. Gabriella moaned with need, she opened her mouth and let him take full possession of it, demanding the same in return. _

"_Ohh Troy" she bit her lip as his hands cupped her breasts and molded her body, stroking it till it was in a feverish heat. He brushed his cold lips against her erect nipples and Gabriella's fingers tangled in his hair as she trembled with passion. _

Ring.

"_Troy" she whispered as his tongue traced her neck and his teeth dug gently on her skin. "Don't leave a mark… please" _

"_Damn" he mumbled against her skin, his lips leaving a burning sensation as they caressed her skin up from her neck to her lips. Troy touched his lips to hers and his hand ran slowly through her hair, 'You're everything to me, Ella" _

* * *

Ring.

Gabriella's eyes slowly opened and she stretched quietly, drifting off of her dream and coming back to reality. She looked around, letting Jack's room sink in properly as she sat down on the bed, a silly smile playing on her lips as she ran a hand through her hair to fix her rebel curls. Gabriella rubbed both of her hands on her face, stimulating her body to wake up and sighed. She felt like she had slept for a whole year, her body was so relaxed and ironically, her mind too.

Ring.

Her phone caught her attention and she tilted her head to the side, before collecting the mobile to read the text that had interrupted such great dream.

_You're okay?_

_Call me if you need anything._

_Tay. _

Gabriella frowned; why shouldn't she be okay? She just had a great dream and thankfully, she was able to send Troy and Mandy's pictures and love to the back of her head before she slept. Maybe Taylor had read her e-mail from last night and was checking if she was still pissed off. She sighed, that was so yesterday. Gabriella had decided that the only thing Troy could have from her, was her dreams.

The wonderful dreams that had the same effect on her as if they were real.

She gazed at the clock alarm, still smiling satisfied to herself. The red numbers hit her hard and her head began spinning immediately. It was 1PM in the afternoon. 1 PM - 15 June 2008.

In a second, the text from Taylor made sense.

Her stomach tied up in knots and her eyes got teary. Gabriella's heart was threatening to jump out of her body as the sadness and darkness filled her whole interior. The smile was replaced automatically and she felt depressed like she was living that day all over again. The image of the doctor walking into the waiting room and telling her that her father, the only person left in her life, had just died was too much.

The same way she could still remember the doctor's last words, she remembered how Taylor held her hand and whispered her daddy was gone on her ear as she seemed to freeze.

How lonely she felt that exact moment, how the world seemed to stop and her heart too. How much she wanted to see his face and his smile again.

Gabriella had fresh in her memory like he used to hold her and give her strength, how proud he looked at her in her triumphs. The way he loved and defended her with all his power. Her father would do anything to put a smile on her face.

She was so lonely without him, her daddy, her best friend.

Trapped, that's how Gabriella was feeling. There was no place she could run to avoid her sadness. She felt miserable, like her life was over. All those days during the six months her father had died, she had worked so hard to get where she was, to live a normal life again and it was all falling apart today. Her great dream and her problems with Troy didn't seem important now. There was only one thing in her mind.

He's still there watching you, she told herself every day when the pain was too much and she struggled hard to go through another day. Take your time, one day at a time. She knew that was how she needed to react, but she wasn't ready to say goodbye. She was just forced to say goodbye.

Uncontrollable tears fell from Gabriella's eyes; vivid pictures of her father lay softly in the back of her mind. She would give everything if she could just have him one more day, one moment more, to hug him, to see him smile at her, to tell him how much she loved him.

Was she selfish to want her father back? Every month she asked the same question to herself - Gabriella knew he was in pain before he died, she knew he was suffering, but she couldn't help but wish he was still there to hold her in his arms and comfort her through every obstacle in life. She was so scared of her future without him.

Her daddy was her teacher in life, her friend and her light.

It was so hard being without him.

Fortunately she had met Jack and he had helped her out of the darkness. There was only one person she could think about now and wanted to see now. The only person that could make her feel comforted and happy in days like these.

Her Jack; he was her light now.

Gabriella ran downstairs, hoping he would be there for her like he was for five months since they started dating. She prayed he didn't forget. She prayed he would be there for her.

And there he was, waiting patiently for her to wake up, sitting on the couch, a sympathetic look on his face and an apologetic smile on his lips. Her heart reassured her he was the only one that could help her in days like these. And Gabriella was happy she had Jack in her life.

Deep inside, she knew that as much as her body craved for Troy, her heart would always be attached to Jack. He gave her strength and courage back. Jack managed to keep her sane and that, she could never risk losing.

Jack was everything for her now.

Jack Bolton was her life.

He raised his hands and opened his arms to her, invitingly. Gabriella went to his arms and he held her protectively.

"Six months" she whispered, burying her face into the crook of his neck, "Six months"

"It's okay sweetheart" Jack soothed her, "The day will pass very quickly. I promise you"

Jack was her light at the end of the tunnel and she didn't want to and couldn't live in the darkness.

Never again.

"**Let me stay here for a while,**

**I don't want to go.**"

**

* * *

**

A/N-- Some of you might not like the chapter, think it's boring, just a filler or whatever, but it's a big piece of the puzzle. I know you probably don't want to see scenes with Jack, but I gotta put them up, I promise they won't be long!

About Mandy, hey, don't hate the girl! She's super sweet! Give her a chance, ha!

Tell me your thoughts, it was a difficult chapter. So emotional! :]

And BTW, iGag, I love Jack, that's why he's always in the story so much, lol and I don't really like that woman for Troy's mom… so, let me think of another person to date him, the poor guy! He is so handsome! ;] and yeah, I got a PM from someone saying that I always kill someone… LOL yeah!! I guess that's right… there's always a dead or missing parent! Sorry for that! I guess that's just how I think, not that I like killing people or I'm adept to death, lol. It's just… I don't know, everytime I have an idea, the parents are gone somehow, haha.

Anyway, hope you liked it!

Take care!

May! xoxo

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Lifehouse.


	6. Beautiful Mess

"**It kind of hurts when the kind of words you write, **

**Kind of turn themselves into knives.**"

If there was one thing Gabriella didn't like about being Jack's girlfriend were the obligations that came with it. She hated the parties they got to attend or host; she hated the stubborn people and all the superficial conversation. Gabriella would trade everything if she could be out of there when the house was full of snobs that didn't care about anything except their own money.

But she knew it was important for Jack to organize parties, the good publicity was excellent for the company.

The house tonight was full of people again and Gabriella was wearing her best fake smile as she complimented everybody, greeting them with her most polite tone of voice, just the usual stuff, 'Make yourself at home', 'I hope you enjoy the party' and 'I'm so glad you're here'.

_All bullshit!_

She couldn't remember one single name there. Even though she was dating Jack for more than four months and she at least once was in the presence of the same people, they all looked the same for her. The women used too much make up and fancy dresses; most of them were the owners of small dogs, and if they were allowed they would probably bring their 'babies' to the party too. The men would talk about work, smoke and drink.

She snorted, literally running upstairs as soon as she got the chance. Gabriella paced up and down, her hands in hips, trying to control her composure, breathing in and out through her mouth. She leaned her forehead against the cold wall, knowing that she needed to go back as soon as she was feeling better. Gabriella smiled though, as she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her back to rest against a muscled chest.

Gabriella sighed, feeling completely relaxed as one of his hands rubbed her stomach delicately. She closed her eyes, resting her head against Jack's shoulder.

"You decided to run away from the party too?" she asked, jokingly.

"Yeah" he laughed huskily, nuzzling her neck, "Hmm you look great tonight"

Gabriella froze, wait a second! That was not Jack's voice. She slowly felt the butterflies filling her stomach as she recognized the familiar voice, taking an internal note to kick herself later for feeling so good in his arms.

"Troy, let go of me" she pushed his hands out of her body, stepping forward, turning around to meet his dark blue eyes full with lust again.

She tingled, "What the hell you're doing here?"

"What I'm doing here? It's my company too" he laughed, finding her expression really entertaining. "Aww, don't tell me you didn't miss me Ella"

"No, I didn't" Gabriella hissed, slapping his hand away as he tried to stroke her cheek, "Don't touch me, Troy"

"Why not?" he smirked, "Afraid you can resist what you feel for me?"

"I don't feel anything"

"You do" he placed both of his palms on each side of her face, locking her between his body and the door that led to the bathroom, "I feel the way your body reacts to mine"

"It's just attraction. I like Jack"

The words hit Troy so badly he felt like running into a brick wall. A pang of jealousy and pain churned inside of him, as if thousand of knives were stabbing his heart. Gabriella gulped, seeing the way his eyes darkened at her stupid comment, the anger in his expression.

"Don't ever say that again" he said between clenched teeth, his palms that were on the wall balling into fists, "What does he have that I don't?!"

"He's not a cheater"

"Where the fuck you got the idea I'm a cheater?" Troy asked, his cold eyes almost hurting her physically, "I'm no fucking cheater"

"You take advantage of people" Gabriella said gingerly, "You use girls and then go back to Mandy's arms" she added when his eyes widened a bit, "I did my homework, Troy"

"You know shit about Mandy, don't bring her to the conversation" he punched the wall just right beside her face, obliging her to shut her eyes quickly.

As she opened them again, his mood had shifted already. Troy had a crooked smile on his face that made her breathlessly. He looked so damn hot that she wanted to kiss him all over his body. She moaned slightly when he pressed his lips to the side of her neck, whispering soothing words against her earlobe.

"Don't be jealous babe. You're the one I want"

"I'm… Not… Jealous" Gabriella pushed him away from her, crossing her arms over her chest protectively, "You're so cocky Troy! God, grow up! You're not in high school anymore. Not every girl wants you."

That seemed to amuse him, he stepped closer to her again and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Tell me you don't want me and I'll go away"

She bit her lip, breathing through her nose, "I don't want you"

Troy laughed lightly, "You're a terrible actress, Baby"

"Let me go Troy" she whimpered, "Your dad is gonna look for me"

"My dad is where he belongs" he brushed her lips with his thumb, smiling playfully when she parted them slightly, "Downstairs, talking about work… his favorite subject"

"No" Gabriella shook her head and corrected him, "His second favorite subject" she smiled seductively, "I'm number one"

"Shut up" Troy snapped abruptly, opening the bathroom's door behind her and pushing her inside. He went in too before she could complain and closed the door, "I told you not to say it"

"What you're gonna do then? Hit me?"

"No" he seemed disappointed at her question, "I'm just gonna prove you're mine"

His body collapsed quickly on hers, making them crash into the wall in no time. Gabriella was still gasping as his lips found hers. His tongue found his way inside her warm mouth and he growled into the kiss, running his fingertips through the side of her body, holding her recklessly closer.

They couldn't deny they both felt the sparks flying inside of them and the pure feeling of ecstasy that took care of their shaking bodies. His hand searched for her legs, stroking it up till his hand rested, not even for a second, on her hips. Troy's fingertips continued running up, till her breasts caught his attention. He massaged them while his tongue danced with hers inside her mouth.

Gabriella pulled away to breath and he touched his lips to her neck, sucking the skin hard; she moaned, feeling the electrical flow through her body. Was it possible to feel this way when he touched her? God, he was taking her to heaven.

But it took only a minute for her reason to join her mind again, right when Troy's lips were searching for hers again, tracing her jaw to go to her mouth. Gabriella pushed him away, murmuring something about being so stupid and falling for his charm again.

Troy rolled his eyes, decided to go for her again, but she shook her head and gave him a coolly look, and then, he knew he had to stop… at least for now.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly, breathlessly as she pulled her dress down, her expression so painful he felt regret fill his heart. "I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not Ella"

"Just… damn it Troy" she ran her hands through her untidy hair, "My boyfriend is downstairs"

"So what? Dump him and stay with me!" Troy said like it was obvious, running his hands up and down the sides of her body. "You don't belong to him Gabriella. You're mine"

"I want to be with him" Gabriella said sincerely, looking away from Troy's eyes. "Can't you leave me alone? This is not a game Troy. It's my life and you're screwing it."

He nodded once, resentment in his eyes, "So that's how you feel? You really prefer him"

"Yes" she said, hearing the confusion in her voice. "I like being with you, but I'm emotionally attached to Jack"

"Great" he hissed, opening the door and walking out of the bathroom. Gabriella's lips trembled and her eyes filled with angry tears. She had promised herself he wouldn't touch her anymore, but there she was, feeling like a complete idiot and missing his lips and caresses already.

She made her best to look presentable again and headed downstairs to the party where she should have stayed from the beginning. From now on she would stick to Jack's side, never leaving again. It was the only way to get rid of Troy tonight, before something really bad could really happen.

"Oh, Gabriella" Jack smiled when he saw her again, "I just asked Troy if he had seen you"

"I was in the bathroom" she fake smiled, "You know I don't like this kind of party too much"

He laughed, wrapping one arm around her waist, leading her to the bar, "I know that, sweetheart" he hugged her, kissing her hair, "Can you try to enjoy at least?"

Gabriella sighed against his chest, nodding her head. She loved how Jack made her feel protected. "I'll try"

"That's my girl" he rubbed her back. "Everybody's been telling me how lucky I am to have a beautiful girl like you with me"

She giggled, looking up at him and kissing him on the cheek, "You're so sweet"

Jack grinned. He saw Troy shifting in his place across the room and frowned, "Uh no. Something's going on"

"Why?"

"Troy" Jack said in a whisper and Gabriella felt her heart tight at the sound of his name. She turned back and Troy was gazing at them with infuriated eyes, as if he was planning the best way to kill both of them. She swallowed – decided she wouldn't pay attention to Troy anymore this night… or other nights. He was not her business.

"He looks fine for me" Gabriella lied.

"Do you think?"

She nodded, "Mm hmm"

Jack nodded, too. "If you say so" he smiled, kissing her cheek, "Well, let's go. There's someone I want you to meet"

"Oh no" she growled playfully and he laughed, "It won't take long, I promise"

* * *

Troy sipped his whisky, his eyes never failing to follow Gabriella around. He wanted to approach her, he wanted to be with her tonight, be the one introducing her as a girlfriend, but she kept stuck to Jack like a bubble gum to a fucking shoe. Troy hated being jealous, he hated having to pressure Gabriella so much to make her realize she was with the wrong Bolton.

There she was in front of him, acting like she didn't know him at all. He tried not to stare at her the whole night long, but he was failing badly on it. And Troy had learned that he hated failing.

He sighed, grabbing another glass of whisky the waiter was serving. He leaned against one of the walls; his gaze still focused on her, on how his father held her by the small of her back, his hand almost on her butt.

Damn it, he should be the one touching her like this. He couldn't understand why she didn't want him. Jack and Gabriella shared a peck on the lips and that was too much for Troy. He needed to get out of there or he would slice his father's arm off.

He suspired heavily, knowing it was not the place for a scandal. All his employees were there and he had to behave. Troy walked into the backyard to breathe fresh air and try to think of something else than Gabriella. He drank his whole whisky at once, grabbing another one from the tray as the waiter passed by him. He knew alcohol would be effective to save him from his pain; at least if he was unconscious he would stop thinking about her for a while.

"Man, you should stop drinking"

He turned around and laughed bitterly, "We're celebrating here tonight, aren't we Chad?"

"Shh" Chad waved his hand violently, "You're screaming, Troy"

"Fuck… I'm pathetic, buddy" he shook his head, glancing at Gabriella, "I should be there with her, not Jack" he sat down on the pool bench, rubbing the back of his hand on his right eye.

"Come on Troy, you already drank too much" Chad grabbed the glass of whisky from his hand and put aside. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No" he shook his head, sighing. Troy shoved his hand inside his pocket, capturing his car keys. "I'm gonna go home"

"Dude, you can't drive"

"I'm fine" Troy assured him, patting Chad on the arm and standing up. "You should go there" he pointed to the door that led to the living room again, "and find yourself a girlfriend. You're getting old, my brother"

"Right" Chad rolled his eyes, sarcastically. "I'm going with you" he stole the keys from Troy's hand, "Maybe we still catch a game on TV"

"Yeah" Troy agreed, nodding his head, "Yo Chad, answer me something, dude"

"What?"

He frowned, "Do you like the color of my living room walls?"

Chad rubbed his head, confused, "Uhm… they're okay?"

Troy grinned, "Don't you think it would be better painted in a light color than the dark ones?"

He shrugged, "I don't know dude… whatever"

"I mean" Troy stepped closer, placing an arm on his friend's shoulder, "I'm allergic to paint, you remember that?"

"Yeah" he nodded slightly, looking at Troy like he was crazy, "Dude, you're okay?"

"Never been better" Troy smirked, patting him on the back, "I just think I'll have to stay out of the house for a while… You know, while it is still painting at least"

"Uhm, you can stay at my place if you want" Chad offered.

"Nahh" Troy smiled innocently, "Your apartment is really small and look at this" his eyes travelled around him, "Look at the size of my father's house? He won't mind if I stay here for a few days"

"No, Troy." Chad shook him lightly by the shoulders, "This is like eating the cheese while you're still in the mousetrap"

"But it does make the cheese taste better, don't ya think?"

"**And don't mind my nerve, you can call it fiction,**

'**Cause I like being submerged in your contradictions.**"

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM nor Jason Mraz.

Review? ;]


	7. God Damn You're Beautiful

A/N: sorry for the delay, but I've been kind of out of touch. My best friend and first boyfriend Sam just died last week and I was too sad to even think about updating the story. I went out of town for a few days, in an attempt to forget the problems, but it didn't work out like I planned it would. It ends up my actual boyfriend is jealous of Sam, even though he is not alive anymore and I don't have the strength to argue about it right now. It's just too much.

Fortunately, I got the chance to talk to a very good friend of mine and she advised me to keep my life going, because there's nothing I can do to have Sam back. He is gone and I gotta deal with that. So, yeah, I was back to school and I'm back to my normal life now. I know time won't heal my heart completely, but it will ease the pain a bit. I'm sure of it.

Anyway… I just thought I should explain why I wasn't updating, cause you guys have been such great readers that I just don't think it's right to make you guys wait. Hopefully you'll like the chapter and you won't be mad at me because I took so long to put on Troy and Gabriella's first time.

Again, I ask you to share your thoughts with me, they make my day and I love knowing people like the story.

Thank you very much!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or Chester See.

* * *

"**But to get weak in the knees, fall head over heels, baby,**

**And every other cheesy cliché, yeah I'm swept off my feet.**"

Three facts should have warned Gabriella that today was going to be one of those that turn history. As she woke up, she found a letter from Jack saying he had to go to Europe in a hurry for a few days because of work... Something about a contract he had with Italians that was giving him a huge headache. That was not the part that scared her the most, though. The letter was fine, Jack seemed to be very well even though he was worried and stressed.

She knew in the end of the day, he would be able to fix the damn contract that was worrying him so much. However, the P.S. made her jump out of her bed with her heart pumping inside her chest and her mouth slightly opened: Troy was going to stay in the house for a week because he had people decorating his apartment.

Gabriella rolled her eyes; she was in his apartment the week before - everything looked perfect, really well decorated. She couldn't help but wonder what the heck he wanted right now? What was he planning that he needed to stay in his father's house?

The second thing was the fact California seemed to be really, really cold this morning… and it was summer! The weather was not supposed to be like that in that region. Being locked up the whole day in the same house as Troy was too much for her, she would not have the strength to behave. Not after the hot dream she had about Troy…

her legs were still trembling.

Gabriella stood up and went to the bathroom, taking her clothes off and letting the hot water wash her worries away. It was only after she was already dressed for breakfast that the third reason the day would be memorable got to her.

She had received an e-mail from Taylor, telling her not only news about home, but what she needed to hear the most right now in her friend's opinion. Three simple words that would change her day, sending her guilt far away and, well, messing up with her heart, too.

_Go after him_.

Taylor had written about Gabriella taking a day off to explore her feelings, or else she would never get over Troy. She raised her eyebrows, balancing her options. She could follow Tay's advice and experiment or hide in the closet, like a scared little girl.

Gabriella gulped as she walked downstairs and Troy was already having breakfast, in casual clothes, looking so damn cute still with sleepy eyes. He glanced up at her when she stopped behind the chair opposite to him and smiled, "Surprise"

She sat down, serving herself a cup of tea in silence. "So now you're decorating your apartment?" she asked, ironically.

"Yeah" he nodded amused, "I'm highly allergic to paint"

"Great timing. Did you plan it or was just coincidence Jack wouldn't be home?"

Troy laughed, putting down his cup of coffee "Stop being paranoid, Ella. It was completely innocent, I had no idea my father wouldn't be here. And for your information, I offered to go to Europe so he could stay in California and solve things with some other clients, but he said I would be more needed here."

Gabriella looked at him with narrowed eyes, but his expression was so sincere she was unable to suspect anymore. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and moved her attention back to her cup of tea.

"I'm gonna be working the whole day in my room, though" he winked charmingly, "Don't worry about it. You probably won't see me at all"

* * *

Two hours and a half had passed and Gabriella had tried everything not to focus her attention on Troy.

She tried working out, but apparently she was too agitated to do it.

Go to the mall was not an option; it was too cold to go outside.

Playing with the dog was not possible too… unfortunately, Jack didn't have one.

At last, she went to the kitchen to try and offer her help with lunch, but surprisingly, Troy had given Kiki a day off. If that wasn't enough to scare her and put her whole body on alert, her best friend's e-mail could do work, but it had a different effect on Gabriella.

She was missing Troy. So much.

His husky voice, his laugh and that damn confident smirk that drove her crazy.

Gabriella couldn't relax knowing he was upstairs, acting bossy again. That gorgeous concentrated expression on his face made her wet between her legs. She had fallen badly for Troy's charm. All week was the same thing, she tried to keep cool and pretend she didn't miss him, but more than four times she had to stop herself from thinking about him.

Having Jack there with her was a good way to occupy her time, but now she was alone, with nothing to do, and that gave her more time to think.

_Think about Troy._

"That was low, Troy" Gabriella said from his doorway, watching how he moved his gaze from his notebook that was on his computer desk to her. "What did I do now?"

"Coming here…" she said slowly, crossing her arms across her chest, "To tempt me"

Troy raised a single eyebrow, "Are you feeling tempted?"

She nodded weakly and he smirked, "You could always fight the temptation. It would be really brave. You'd show me you're a tough girl"

Gabriella sighed, finally entering in the room, taking his notebook from his desk and putting it aside on his bed, "I don't wanna fight today" she admitted, sitting down on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I give up"

Troy's eyes blinked as he smirked bigger, his large hands held her possessively by the waist, "You give up?" he asked, amazed.

"You won. I admit"

"Finally" he laughed huskily, closing his eyes as her tongue slid across his bottom lip, "You know what you have to do, don't you baby?"

"I won't beg" Gabriella murmured against his lips, moaning as his hand found its way inside her shirt.

"I never said you had to beg… just ask"

"Damn it" she sighed a heavy sigh, "I need you Troy"

That was all he wanted to hear. She was offering herself and he was gladly accepting her. Troy's mind was out of battle, now only his heart and body were in command. Troy slid his tongue inside of Gabriella's mouth at the same time his hands began exploring her curves. Hips, breasts, stomach, legs and every other place he could get his hands while she was still sitting on his lap.

She trembled slightly as the tips of his fingers ran down her face from her eyebrows to lips, just before his hands moved to underneath her shirt, caressing her bare breasts. Gabriella moaned softly as his warm tongue caressed her collarbone.

Troy pulled away from her body to raise her by the waist and sit her on the desk, in front of him. Still in his chair he began taking her shirt off, feeling tingles run over his skin as he noticed she had no bra on. Almost hungrily he buried his face on the now exposed belly, kissing the area and licking her flat stomach.

Gabriella closed her eyes and groaned in pleasure as his hand moved up and Troy brushed the palm of it over her whole breast. He licked around her nipple, sucking lightly the skin, flicking his tongue up and down. She felt a tickling sensation as he slowly spread her legs, peeling her panties to one side and gently explored her vagina with his index finger.

"Ooh" she shuddered involuntarily and her soft moan filled his ears, encouraging him to keep turning her on. Troy wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as his lips closed around her nipple again, sucking and biting lightly. Gabriella clutched at his shoulders, pulling him up to stand in front of her. Troy stood up, crashing his mouth on hers, moving his tongue with hers ravenously.

He kissed her hard enough to bruise, sending her all the passion he was feeling.

His skin broke into goosebumps as he felt the familiar tightening in his groin. He could not stop the rush of warmth that was quickly invading his lower body… it was something he never felt before, not with that intensity.

A slow grin spread across his lips as he raised his head and traced her four leaf clover tattoo on her shoulder with his tongue.

"What's that for?" he asked huskily, running his lips up, licking her collarbone and neck.

"For…good…luck" Gabriella whispered in between moans and the throbbing in his trousers got bigger. Damn it, she was extremely sexy.

"You're gorgeous" Troy said in her earlobe, kissing it gently. "So fucking pretty"

Gabriella continued being explored by Troy, his eager hands freeing her from her skirt and panties. He slowly flicked the tip of his tongue to her clitoris, again and again. She arched her back as the first hint of orgasm approached her.

Her legs trembled as he easily slid two fingers inside her wet vagina and pumped in and out of her. She looked up at him and Troy's blue eyes were gazing intensely into hers, studying her expression. Bolts of electricity seared through Gabriella's twitching body that moment. The lust and love in his eyes making her body crave more for him.

"Mmm… oh Ella" Troy growled huskily as her hand grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

"I need more Troy" she begged softly, unzipping his jeans and pulling it down along with his black boxers. Gabriella stroked the tip of his swollen penis and then its entire length, gasping amazed as she felt the pumping veins of his erect member. Her other hand caressed his abdomen and chest while she sucked hard on his neck and earlobe.

"You already played too much with me" she whispered on his ear, "I want everything now"

Suddenly he sat down on the chair and pulled her over his lap again. This time, however, Troy's hard penis was carefully positioned in the entrance of Gabriella's vagina. She slid in, feeling his penis grow bigger inside of her, arching her back as it was slightly painful for her tight entrance to accommodate his manhood. Troy soothed her with his lips, distracting her till he could get completely inside of her.

He put both of his hands under her butt cheeks and lifted Gabriella up slowly. She gulped as she felt his penis almost get fully out of her, just to slide back down in earnest until she felt his toned thighs beneath her.

"Ooh," Troy groaned, pushing his penis deeper inside her tunnel. She wrapped her arms around his neck, straddling him hard, her breasts bouncing against his chest, their moans getting stuck in their throats as she captured his lips on hers again.

Their bodies worked together, her hips moving up and down while Troy thrust inside Gabriella, deeper, faster and harder. When they were all slippery with sweat and it seemed impossible for her to take more, she felt her orgasm so intense she thought her body would explode. He shut his eyes hard, holding her closer to brush his lips against hers just before he felt her vagina contracting around him and his own release come.

Troy leaned back to rest against his chair, still breathless. He held Gabriella tenderly as she collapsed on him, nuzzling his neck while she tried to control her breath. Their naked bodies brushed the other, sending tingling sensations, making them shudder.

It was an amazing feeling.

Perfect, indescribable, breathtaking.

He rubbed his hand up and down her spine, kissing her sweat soaked hair, "You were great"

Gabriella knew she should move, but she didn't want to. So she just accepted his caresses, enjoying the lovingly compliments he was whispering in her ear.

* * *

"Do you want to talk?" Gabriella asked softly, looking up from his chest to Troy. They were in the same position for more than fifteen minutes, only the echoes of their breaths being heard in the room.

"About what happened?" he asked, running his hand through her hair as she nodded slowly, "No" he clicked his tongue, "Just one thing"

"Mm?"

"You and my father… uhm" he became red partly with embarrassment and partly with jealousy. "You know"

"No…" she bit her lip, "Not yet"

Troy breathed a sigh of relief and Gabriella couldn't help but find it adorable. "What do you want to do now?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he brushed his thumb on her lips sweetly, "Why don't you tell me more about you?"

"There isn't anything important to know" Gabriella said in a low voice, touching her forehead to his shoulder, "My life is very boring"

Troy laughed quietly, "Tell me about your family then. How was your mom?"

"I don't know" she whispered, "I don't remember her"

"Mmm. What about your father? Did you get along well?"

Gabriella nodded, "My daddy was both mother and father to me"

"Hmm" he encouraged her to continue.

"He was my best friend, Troy… my hero" she admitted, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "I used to tell him everything and he actually listened. And—" her voice shook a bit, "I felt so safe and comforted when he was around"

"Sounds good" Troy whispered against her hair, raising her head by the chin and kissing her gently on the lips. "I'm sure he is really proud of what you've become"

"He wouldn't like to know I'm a cheater" Gabriella said between her teeth.

"Ella" his voice was firm and clear, "Not today"

She sighed a heavy sigh, "What are we going to do today then?"

"We'll enjoy without thinking about the consequences…" he informed, standing up from the chair and taking her to his bed; his member that never left Gabriella already growing bigger inside of her again.

Troy brushed his lips against her sensible nipple and she arched her back, feeling him slowly getting in and out of her.

"Alright" she agreed weakly, raising her hand to run through his hair as he devoured her breasts, "Today… we…" she moaned louder as Troy accelerated his movements, "Enjoy"

"**Oh my heart skips a beat, but there's only one thing to say, **

**God Damn you're beautiful, yes to me, you're everything.**"


	8. Along The Way

"**Walking down this road, I've learned to let go,**

**Of what I know 'cause everything can change again.**"

There were a few things she could actually feel while she was still asleep and be sure it was real. A constant typing, a sudden cold breeze and a hand, caressing her upper body so gently as if it was possible to trace real patters on her skin only with the tip of a finger.

Gabriella yawned quietly, opening her eyes and slowly rubbing the sleep away from it. Her gaze moved around to certify she was still in Troy's room, in his bed. She tilted her head to the side observing as he was sitting on the bed, only dressed in his black boxers, frowning slightly before shaking his head and typing another thing with only one hand on the notebook keyboard. She was unable to stop the lazy smile on her face as she realized his left hand was still in contact with her as he caressed her breasts and stomach.

"What you're doing?" she asked softly.

"Working"

"How can you work and pleasure me at the same time?" Gabriella asked, amused.

"It's hard, but I got some very good multitasking skills" Troy replied calmly, moving his attention from the computer to the beautiful brunette lying on his side. "You slept a lot. I had to find something to entertain myself"

Gabriella smirked, "Working is what you call entertainment?" she stroked his arm with her hand, her heart beating faster as she felt the hair on his arm stood slightly.

"It is fun sometimes, when you're good at it" he shut the computer, putting it aside, "And I am" he smiled playfully.

"Cocky Bolton is back" she sighed, "That's why I hate you most of the time"

Troy looked at her, raising a single eyebrow, his thumb and index finger capturing one hard nipple and massaging it gently, "But you love me when you're in my bed"

"Uhh" she growled angrily, but was stopped by Troy's lips on hers. His tongue quickly found the warmth of her mouth, like it owned the place for a long time. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, sucking on his lower lip hard. Troy laughed quietly against her mouth, running his right hand through her hair, along her jaw and neck. His left hand moved down from her breast to her stomach and finally under the blanket, to the area her body was still covered.

Gabriella automatically spread her legs as she felt his hand rested on the triangle between her legs, gasping into the kiss as he easily slid a finger inside her already wet vagina.

"Mmm" Troy groaned huskily, sucking on her neck, "You're a very naughty little girl, Ella"

She burst into a fits of giggles as her stomach rumbled, remembering her that even though she felt like a Sex Goddess in Troy's arms, she was still pretty much human.

"Uhh" he pulled away from her neck, offering her a sweet smile, "Someone's hungry"

Gabriella brushed her lips against his, "Sorry?"

He laughed, "No biggie, it's not like I don't like being replaced by a plate of food" he added sarcastically.

"Yeah" she rolled her eyes, standing up, "Maybe that will help wounding your ego a bit"

"And then you'll love me even more" he grinned lazily, standing up and shaking his head, "I need a cold shower. I'll meet you downstairs in a minute"

* * *

"You love exposing yourself, don't you?" Gabriella asked as soon as he appeared in the kitchen, smelling like cologne and shirtless and placed both of his hands on her hips to lift her up till she was sitting on the counter. She bit on her lower lip and closed her eyes as he began devouring her neck and collarbone.

"Hmm… you have my shirt" his hand caressed her breast underneath the shirt, his index finger stroking around her nipple. Gabriella moaned, rubbing his hair gently as he bent down to capture her breast with his mouth. Troy licked and sucked her skin, till it got sensitive and swollen.

"You ate already?" he looked up from her body to her and Gabriella nodded weakly, still biting on her lip. Troy grinned, "Great" he grabbed her in his arms and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved her to the living room couch.

Troy laid her delicately; pulling her shirt up till her lower body was showing. He kissed her stomach, playing with her belly button ring, while his hands worked on taking her panties off. He unbuttoned his jeans and penetrated her fully in a swift movement.

"Ooh, I'm so glad you gave Kiki a day off" Gabriella whispered against his shoulder as he began moving in and out her slowly, "So glad"

"Yeah baby" Troy agreed, brushing his lips on hers, licking across her mouth to slide his tongue inside as she parted her lips. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, moaning softly as he thrust her deeper and harder till both of them exploded in ecstasy again.

* * *

The day after was zero weirdness, mostly because Gabriella wasn't up when he woke up to dress to work. Troy slowly bent down to place a kiss to her forehead and he smiled, completely fascinated by the soft groans she did why she slept.

Dressed in an Armani suit he stepped inside his company just to meet Chad that was already waiting for him in his office. Troy sat down behind his desk to start another day of work and reached across the table toward his best friend and assistant, extending a fist.

"Good morning" he said with enthusiasm.

Chad stretched out his arm to smack Troy's fist with his own. "You're late"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Chad geez man, you're a pain"

He ignored his comment and studied Troy's agenda briefly, "You have a meeting in two hours… and I got a call from your decorator" he said ironically, "Bruce said he already painted all the walls"

"Tell him to find something else to decorate in my place then" Troy chuckled, logging in to his e-mail. "Dude, I forgot my password again"

"You just changed it last week…" Chad sighed, "It's honey apricot"

"Oh yeah" he grinned lazily, "What would I do without ya, huh?"

"You'd probably be dead by now. You're always getting into mess, Troy. That's not healthy"

Troy looked up from his notebook to his friend that was now sitting on the edge of his table. Chad's short hair was perfectly brushed and he raised his hand to press his glasses tightly to his face.

"Man, you need to stop acting like a geek around here"

"I'm working Troy. It's not like the company is mine and I can do whatever I want" he eyed Troy coolly.

"You're my best friend and I'm the owner" Troy mimicked Chad, "It's not like I'm going to fire ya just because you're loosening your tie. You're much fun when you're outside the company's gate"

Chad gazed at him, preoccupied and Troy couldn't understand what in the world would stress his friend so much. After all it was a great day - Sunny, the sky was clear, he had an excellent night with the girl he was crazy about.

"You looked stressed" Troy frowned;

"Don't you think I have a reason too?" Chad exploded, moving away from Troy to sit on the chair across the table, "You're my best friend, man. Almost a brother to me" he sighed, "I'm worried about you"

"Aww Chad, I'm touched" Troy laughed lightly, "But don't burn your brain cells because of me, seriously. I'm not getting into a mess this time and—" he grinned proudly, "I had a great moment yesterday with Ella, so it's not platonic at all"

"Oh, no. I knew when you called sick yesterday that you weren't really sick. You didn't sound sick at all"

Troy rubbed his hand on his face, "Don't fuck everything up for me, Chad. Not today, can't you be happy I'm feeling good?"

"I'm just—" he shook his head, "never mind. You're happy then?"

He clapped his hands together, "Happy isn't a good word to describe how I feel right now. I'm out of my body, I'm ecstatic, I'm—"

Chad interrupted him. "I got it, you got laid"

Troy laughed, standing up and patting his friend on the back. "Do I look _that_ happy?"

"Yeah, you have that shit-eating grin on your face"

"Gabriella is amazing" Troy sighed, sprawling across the black leather couch in his office and lacing his hands across the back of his head, "Fucking perfect"

"That good?!" he mused.

"Aw man!" his eyes blinked in satisfaction, "I feel in heaven"

"You better feel in heaven now 'cause when Jack comes back tomorrow you're going straight to hell"

"Yeah, about that" Troy began, sitting down straight again, "I don't think he'll be too happy to know his girlfriend is my girl now"

"Oh come on, he'll be delighted" Chad said sarcastically, standing up and pacing up and down, "Bolton, you're in trouble"

Troy stood up too, placing both of his hands on his friend's shoulders and stopping him, "Calm down, dude. Breathe" Chad rolled his eyes and he continued, "I'm not a child anymore. Jack can't ground me. There's nothing he can do against me"

"Hopefully you'll be right"

"Let's work, 'kay?" he suggested, "Make some money?"

"Don't we always?" Chad teased, "You'll need to get more money if you'll have a girl to take care now"

Troy raised a single eyebrow, "Don't I have one already?" he laughed, "And a kid. Let's just hope I don't fall in love with any dogs, too"

"Mandy's situation is different, you know that. You don't need to help her if you don't want"

"But I want" he stated.

"Then let's make some money. You'll need it"

The first hours of the day were good and passed quickly. Troy had a meeting to try and gain some more customers and he succeeded, convincing without much effort that his company would be the best one on marketing assistance not only to research, plan and implement their business, but to improve the best skills they already had, too.

Later that night, around dinner time, he arrived at Jack's house, being unfortunately, greeted by Kiki. The lady he adored so much had showed up to work, even though he reminded very well telling her to take at least two days off. Apparently, she was so used to being in the Bolton residence that she didn't know what to do to fill her day when she was away.

Troy sighed; there was nothing he could do with Gabriella, at least till Kiki was back to her room and fast asleep. She gave him a small smile when he stepped in the dinning room, taking off his suit – that was quickly collected by the middle aged maid – and loosening his tie.

"Hey" he said huskily, sitting on the opposite side of the table she was, "How was your day?"

"Good" Gabriella said softly, "I slept a lot actually… I'm really sore"

"Why's that?"

"Do I need to mention the reason?"

"I guess not" he laughed, "but I'll help you out with that… later" he winked.

"Troy" Kiki interrupted them, coming back to the living room with a plate of chicken, "I made your favourite for desert"

"Oh yeah?" he looked up at her, a grin on his face, "What's that?"

"Cheesecake" the maid said contently.

"Ohh no, you didn't." She laughed, "I did"

Troy stood up in a jump, grabbing the middle aged woman in his arms and spinning her around, "That's why you're my fave person in the world, Kiki! You spoil me way too much"

"You deserve" she said maternally as he pulled her back on the floor.

"You just need to go work for me" he whined like a little kid. "Please"

Kiki looked at Gabriella and then at him, "Well, maybe now that Mr. Bolton has Gabriella to help him out, why not kiddo?"

Troy fake smiled. He wouldn't have Gabriella for so long. Suddenly the idea of taking the girlfriend and the maid from Jack was really mean. He sat down again, "You'll know I'm just messing with you. My father wouldn't survive without ya"

She served him and then Gabriella, who Troy noted was really quiet during the entire dinner. Since he met her Troy had learned that she would never, ever stop talking, only if she was sleeping. Gabriella would always make some kind of little noise, so beautiful and perfect at Troy's ears… but being silently was not her.

"Will you need me, Troy?" Kiki asked as he stood up from the chair only after eating three pieces of cheesecake. He shook his head, "I'm doing the dishes and I'll go to my room then. Goodnight"

"Night" Troy and Gabriella said together. He stopped her as she began walking out of the dining room and brushed her cheek delicately, "You're alright?"

She nodded, "I'm tired" she said softly, smiling slightly, "And sore"

"Does it hurt so much?"

Gabriella bit her lip and nodded again. "To walk and to sit" she sighed, "Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright" she assured him.

"But" Troy began again, as they walked slowly upstairs, "I have a solution to your problem"

"You do?"

"Yeah, take a shower and wait for me awake, 'kay?"

Gabriella frowned, as if she considered not doing what he proposed, but when she opened her mouth, she said yes. Troy smiled and brushed his lips quickly against hers, "You're looking beautiful tonight"

"Thanks" she whispered, her eyes still closed. She sighed contently, "I better—" she looked around, "Uhm… go to my room. At least till Kiki falls asleep"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, I'll meet you in your room as soon as I finish taking a shower too"

An hour later Troy walked in Gabriella's room, smiling when he saw her already sitting down on the bed, waiting for him. He sat down on her side, kissing her forehead.

"You're still in pain?"

She pouted a bit, nodding her head. Troy laughed, "You're so cute, Ella"

"And" he continued, moving closer to her and pushing her forward by the small of her back, "I miss your kiss"

She blushed, "Troy, listen—"

"My kiss first" he interrupted her, "And then we'll talk" he tilted his head to the side, touching his lips to hers, nibbling on her bottom lip and wrapping both of his hands around her waist. Gabriella opened her mouth and his tongue found his favorite spot in her body, exploring her warmth happily. She ran her hand through his hair and shut her eyes harder as he sucked on her lip, just to kiss her again after it, more passionately than ever. His fingertips dug into her skin and she moaned, pulling away from the kiss slightly.

Troy rested his forehead against hers, his thumb brushing across her lip gently.

"Lay down, I'm gonna make you a massage"

"A massage?" she asked suspiciously.

Troy laughed, "It will be innocent, I promise" he brushed her hair out of her eyes, "I feel guilty I'm the reason you're sore"

"Take your clothes off" he asked softly as she was about to lie down again. Gabriella raised a single eyebrow, amused but took it off anyway. He studied her naked body for a second, before shaking his head abruptly.

"Focus Troy" he murmured under his breath and she giggled, following him as he stood up and went in her bathroom with her eyes;

He came back with a bottle of body lotion and sat down on the edge of the bed again.

"'Kay, so let's see" He put some oil on the palm of his left hand, just to rub it against his right one, warming the lotion. "I've never done it before"

"Oh" Gabriella bit her lip. "Should I be worried?"

He smirked, "nope, I'm a quick learner"

Troy placed both of his hands on each side of her neck and she instantly closed her eyes. He began stroking the base with his thumbs, rubbing it downward. She moaned softly and that encouraged him to keep going, he caressed her neck with his fingertips, up and down, always very gently. He applied a bit of pressure on her shoulders, feeling how her body seemed to be stressed. He sighed; thankfully from now on he would be the one taking care of her, she would never be stressed anymore, mostly because Troy knew he was the cause of her stress.

He grinned slightly, stopping his massage for a second to peck her on the lips. Gabriella's eyes kept shut, but he saw a tiny smile forming on her lips.

Troy ran his hands down her shoulders to her arms, rubbing it up and down. He continued working with the tips of his fingers tracing her lower arm till he got to her wrists. He massaged each individual finger of Gabriella's hands and she sighed contently.

"Is it any good?"

"It's heaven, Troy" she said softly.

He laughed, "You promise me you won't sleep?"

"Nah" she shook her head slightly, "I'm getting kind of turned on, though"

Gabriella opened her eyes and grinned playfully. Troy shook his head and laughed, "I thought you were sore"

"I am… mostly between my legs" she admitted. "Today it was like I couldn't stand up"

"Hmm" he travelled his hands to her stomach, working from the middle or her belly toward the outside, running her sides as they talked. "God, this is harder than I imagined" Troy bit the bottom of his lips, placing both of his large hands on her hips, kneading it gently.

"Why?"

"I know I shouldn't be turning it into something sexual, but—" Troy looked at her vagina, and shutting his eyes, jumped that part, going straight to her tights.

Gabriella giggled, "Troy. It's okay. You can stop"

He shook his head, "I gotta give you some attention between your legs, baby" he said huskily, smirking at her, "It's where it's really sore, isn't it?"

"That won't work out, Troy. You know that"

"Shh" he spread her legs, caressing the inner side of her tights, "Trust me, Ella"

"Troy—" she protested weakly.

"Believe me, baby. It's gonna help you" he smiled innocently, "I have no second intentions here"

He bent his head closer to her sex, kissing her vagina gently, licking it up and down to moist it well. Gabriella's body began to tremble as his tongue tackled the whole surface of her clitoris for the first time. Troy teased her, nibbling on her tights, making her pull his head to her most sensitive part again. He laughed at her eagerness, but placed the tip of his tongue on her.

Troy slowly embraced her clitoris with his lips, sucking it hard as he felt her fingertips digging into his head, he traced it strongly and Gabriella groaned softly. He loved how her body showed him how satisfied she was. He looked up and she was biting on her lip; Troy pulled her to him by the back of her legs, devouring her vagina with his lips.

He gazed up and his heart fluttered inside his chest; Gabriella was beautifully sexy and he was so happy she was his now. She stroked his hair and looked at Troy with sweltering eyes.

"Is it working someway?" he asked, moving his mouth from her, "Ella?"

"Troy, just--" she whispered in earnest and he knew she wanted more. Her body was craving for it. He gently brushed her clitoris with his lips and Gabriella whimpered when he dug his tongue inside her vagina.

"Ohh my god" she cried out, arching her back as a huge orgasm approached her. Troy kissed her stomach up to her collarbone and neck. "Are you feeling well?"

She nodded fragilely, kissing him on the face, "Thank you"

"No biggie, baby" he stood up and walked to the bathroom, watering slightly a towel and bringing back to the room to clean her up. Troy covered her lower body with the blanket and lay down on her side.

Gabriella snuggled into him, looking completely satisfied. "I think I'll have to move out of my apartment" he commented calmly, stroking her back.

"Why? You didn't like the new decoration?" she asked ironically.

Troy laughed, "I just think I gotta find a bigger place for us"

"Us?"

"Yeah…" he smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Maybe you can stay there with me till we find some place else. You don't mind the house is not as huge as this one, do you?"

Gabriella looked up at him, "What you're talking about, Troy?"

"You're moving in with me" he said like it was obvious.

She pulled out of his embrace and sat straight on the bed, "I'm not moving in with you, Troy. I won't leave Jack"

Troy half-sat, propping up on his right arm, "You can't have both of us, Ella" he tried to joke but her face became serious, "I can't leave him. I can't live without Jack. He's my safety!"

Desperation overcame his body and he felt like a sharp knife sliced his heart. Was she being serious? After everything that happened with them! This is a joke, this is a joke, he thought to himself, but the look on her face was not the one of someone who liked playing tricks. Gabriella was really decided to forget everything that went on between them?

"How can you ignore what we feel, Gabriella?!" he half-yelled, standing up from the bed;

Gabriella looked at him and her eyes were cold, but yet so confused. Troy wanted to hold her and assure her everything was going to be fine, but the anger that was filling his heart was too powerful.

"What we feel is attraction" she whispered as if she was sure it was really nothing more than that.

"You really think that?"

She raised her hand and called him closer. Troy wanted to run far from her, but something in her kept pulling him deeper and deeper. He grabbed her hand, sitting in front of her again.

"Stay with me" he begged, sadness in his voice. "You gotta pick me, Ella"

"Troy, what we feel is just physical attraction" Gabriella touched his cheek and he looked down, disappointed. "You won't tell him, will you?"

"You, just—" he jumped off the bed, like her hand was burning him; Troy looked at Gabriella and anger seemed to be mixed with his blood that rushed inside of his body. He rubbed his hand in his face, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're so fucking selfish, Gabriella"

"Troy, please" she cried out, reaching for him again.

"Just stay the fuck away from me" he murmured under his breath, "You guys fucking deserve each other"

"Troy!" He went to her door, looking back before walking out of the room. "And I'm the one who plays with the others feelings, right?" he asked sarcastically. "It seems you learned it very well too, Gabriella"

"**I'm on the edge of all that could be,**

**Well, I can't control, can't control my dreams.**"

* * *

A/n:Oh God, you guys so made me cry with last chapter's review. I never thought I would find such caring people on the internet, thank you a lot. I know I'm just too sensible right now, but you guys really comforted me somehow. TY!

And by the way, Troy just got fucked hahaha that's what you get for being cocky I guess. He was so sure she would leave Jack for him and now… _tsc tsc_… uh, oh poor Troy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or Lifehouse.


	9. Bike Scene

"**So honestly, how could you say those things,**

**When you know they don't mean anything.**"

Gabriella could not sleep that night; everytime se closed her eyes to try to sleep, Troy's last words assaulted her mind. She had no idea why she so felt guilty; she was very sincere with him since the beginning. She still thought it was only attraction.

She knew that even though she liked very much her time with Troy, she loved Jack. What she felt for him was something important, superior. She couldn't imagine herself being without him and she didn't feel like this for a long time. With Jack, Gabriella was not alone anymore, she felt safe and comforted.

It was true too, that their relationship was not sexual at all. Gabriella and Jack weren't sleeping together yet, she didn't want to accelerate things with him, she wanted it to go slow and he accepted it, and respected her for it. She didn't need to kiss and hug him all the time like she felt the urge to do everytime Troy was around. Being with Jack, just holding his hand, talking and seeing his peaceful smile was enough. Her admiration and love for Jack would never end, and that was the main reason she was not going to leave him.

Gabriella would be in the darkness again, like she felt before knowing him.

But yet, she couldn't understand why her heart was so tightened; maybe it was because she was afraid Troy could tell Jack that they slept together in an attempt to get her back - he seemed to be so fond of her and she couldn't risk losing Jack…

Deep inside, she knew that was not the reason. Troy's saddened eyes when he looked at her, those brilliant eyes she liked so much were dark last time she saw him. His words hurt her the same way hers hurt him.

A part of her wanted to be with him, but she knew it was not right to be using Troy for what she did not have with Jack. Although she already felt like a player, she was not it. She never was and never would be. Troy liked her very much if he planned taking her to live with him after only two nights of hard, extremely pleasurable… and definitely amazing sex. It was wrong to be with him if she never wanted to leave Jack to pursue something with his son.

Gabriella stood up; God! What was she even thinking about? She actually felt like a slut! Dating the father, sleeping with the son! What kind of person was she after all?

Still, as she dressed herself to go to another date with Jack, she couldn't help but think about his son. Damn it! That was sick… creepy and just mean. Jack trusted her, Troy trusted her and in the end, she was a disappointment to the son, and if the father knew how she acted when he was away, she'd be a disappointment to him too.

She sighed in relief as she went downstairs and she saw him again. Jack smiled at her and she smiled back, running to his arms and hugging him tightly.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too" Gabriella said sincerely.

Jack kissed her forehead, leading her by the small of her back out of the house, "Was everything okay?"

She nodded and smiled, "Everything was excellent"

He opened the door to her and hopped into the driver's seat, starting the engine and driving off their street.

"I don't understand why Troy wasn't home anymore. He said he was staying for a week and Kiki said he left first thing in the morning"

Gabriella felt her stomach tie up in knots. Why did his name need to be so powerful to her ears? Again all she could think about was his sad eyes and the disappointment in his face.

"I don't know, when I woke up he was not there already" she said softly, ignoring the lump in her throat; she wanted to cry so badly.

"I thought about you all the time" Jack shared a smile with her, "I don't like when we're apart"

"I don't like it too" she looked at him and her heart filled with satisfaction. For the night, she wouldn't think about Troy. She would enjoy Jack's company. She grabbed his hand and he grinned at her, raising her hand to kiss her knuckles.

Gabriella felt completely well as they had dinner together, all the time Jack would ask if she needed anything. She talked, he listened. He advised her to get back on her feet; he could even buy a place for her to begin working as a hairdresser again. She smiled, something in Jack would remember her someone and she had no idea who. He was so caring and sweet all the time and she loved what she felt for him.

He definitely deserved everything she could do to please him and Gabriella wanted him happy, always happy, mostly because his happiness was her happiness too.

She noticed though that people were staring at them, partly shocked because Jack was really older than Gabriella, partly because almost everyone thought she was with him because of his money. She sighed annoyed, looking down at the table and pretending to be hypnotized by her food. She hated when people stared and whispered, she hated the fact it bothered her so much.

"What's the problem Gabriella?" Jack asked.

"It's just…" she snorted, looking around again, "They should mind their own business"

Jack laughed, "People will always stare, sweetheart" he patted her hand, "Do you mind I'm older than you? Does it bother you?"

She shook her head fervently, "I feel good when I'm with you"

"I love being with you, too" he smiled and raised his hand, to cup her cheek, "I realized the time I was apart from you that I want you in my life forever"

Gabriella smiled. Forever was fine for her. "Me too, Jack"

"That's great to know" his smile made her think of Troy for a second, but she quickly dragged the thought to the back of her head and focused her attention at Jack. That was his night. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you"

"What?" she asked softly.

Jack looked down and breathed deeply.

"Gabriella, will you give me the honor to be in my life forever?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Was she ready to marry? She was too young definitely and they had just started dating a few months ago. Gabriella's hands began getting sweaty and her heart beat faster. What should she do? Say yes and guarantee being with Jack for the rest of her life or… Oh god, she thought to herself, feeling sick. She wanted to be with the man in front of her, but it was like her heart was beating at the sound of his son's name.

_Tum. Tum. Tum._

_Troy. Troy. Troy._

Finally, she decided for the obvious. One thing she couldn't be without and that was her safeness.

"Yes"

"Oh Gabriella" Jack kissed her hand, "I'm so happy. We're gonna be together forever"

Forever.

Gabriella grinned.

That was all she wanted.

* * *

Troy had to leave his own house in order not to kill his best friend. Chad was great, really, but he just wanted to be alone. Hearing all the "I told you so" bullshit was getting to his nerves; now he was running and he didn't even know where he was or where he was going to. Troy just felt like running.

His breath was hard and rough, his body craved for water and a place to rest, but Troy didn't stop, he kept looking forward, ignoring his body. He ran and it was helping him somehow: he was not thinking of her.

Troy stopped. Who was he trying to kid, he thought about her, so much he was getting insane. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw her, every person he looked, it was Gabriella. She was everywhere, haunting him, playing with his feelings, laughing maniacally and telling him she picked Jack even in his dreams. What the fuck was going on with him, he had no idea. He could not work, or sleep and not even eat. He didn't play basketball or video games… nothing. Troy had been doing nothing for a whole week!

He kept running till he got to the end of a road. He had no idea where he was and he didn't mind. Just being as far as possible from her was his ideal. Troy saw a cab parked in front of a pub and he stopped. His stomach and legs were not resisting anymore. Everything was sore, everything hurt. He achieved his goal; his physical pain was bigger than his heartache. At least it was, for a few minutes.

He gave up; he needed to see her; she was the best person to calm him down. She always was. He hopped into the cab, indicating the place he wanted to go. Troy knew she'd be the only person that could make his pain go away. It didn't matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he could not get rid of the heartache alone.

The driver started the engine and Troy pressed his body against the passenger's side door, watching through the window. He sighed, rubbing the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. The silence got to him like never before; his mind craved for something that made him forget her.

So much for trusting your heart! He would never, ever follow his heart again. For a long time he was happy because he followed his mind, but when he finally decided to give his heart a shot, he got hurt.

Troy was still wondering how he could fall to his knees for Gabriella in just three weeks. It would normally take him more than a year to like someone. But with her it felt just right, like she was made for him, sent from heaven to him. It seemed that God forgot the most important thing, though.

Gabriella should love him back.

Loving alone was just miserable. He was miserably in love with her and he hated him so much for this. Troy believed in her, he saw something else in her eyes, how could he be so wrong? Gabriella's body craved for his… her heart seemed to be perfectly attached to his when they were together. He watched her expressions when his body connected to her.

She was supposed to want him.

She was supposed to be his girl.

She was supposed to love him more thank Jack.

Was that how love was? Is that what he was destined to feel? Troy couldn't believe his life was going to be sentenced by one simple girl. The most beautiful, perfect and sweet girl, but still, just one girl; But mostly, did he need to accept it peacefully? Shouldn't he fight for her? Prove her he was the one for her?

Troy shook his head; he had no idea what to do next. He seduced her, he gave her best to her and he even begged. He couldn't kidnap her and oblige Gabriella to feel anything for him. That was not how love was supposed to be. That was not how he hoped and waited for love to be.

"We're already here, sir"

He snapped out of his thoughts to state he was already in front of her house. Troy paid the driver and stepped outside the vehicle, shutting the door slowly behind him. He took a deep breath and rang her doorbell. Troy prayed internally she'd be there. She was the only one he wanted to see right now. She was the one that could advice him and calm him down.

She was his Mandy and differently from Gabriella, he knew he could always count on her.

The door opened and Troy immediately felt better. What Mandy had that she could comfort him so quickly, he'd never know. But the fact was that there she was, looking at him with worried yet tender eyes, eyes that always made the pain in his heart ease a bit, and it was thanks to her. That was the main reason Mandy was the only girl that was still in his life and all the other girls he always dated, no.

Mandy understood him and was always there.

"Troy, sweetheart" she smiled a tiny smile. "What's the problem?"

He closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. The tears flowed freely from his eyes and he sobbed like a little kid against her hair.

"Troy! What's happening?"

He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. Troy was unable to utter his feelings out loud, mostly because he was ashamed of falling in love with his father's girl. Or he could be ashamed he was discarded, too.

He needed to breathe and control himself.

"I'm sorry…" he stepped back, freeing her, "I just wanted to see you"

Mandy pulled him by the hand into the house and closed the door. She gave him a concerned look, brushing his hair out of his eyes, studying him intently. Troy looked down, feeling embarrassed with the way she stared at him, like she was getting into his soul.

"I don't believe you" she sighed, sitting down on the couch, "You have problems, don't you?"

"Mandy—"

"Troy, I know you better than this" she reached for him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the couch. "Talk to me"

Troy opened his mouth again, but closed it quickly. "Is it your dad?" Mandy tried again and he looked away. She knew him too well and it wasn't the first time he showed up at her door blaming his father for something.

When they were in high school, he'd sneak into her house in the middle of the night, and stayed there with her, talking, letting her hold him and send his problems far away. She'd always help when Jack pressured him too much and he loved the argument she used to make him calm down.

Mandy would say he didn't need to be the captain of the team, or the top of the class and even the most attractive guy of school. It didn't matter if they were 80 years old - Troy would always be her Troy, the guy that was afraid of spiders. The boy that invaded her birthday party when they were 8 without being invited and stole her little heart away.

"I don't wanna bother you with my problems" he smiled apologetically.

"Do you ever complain I'm bothering you with my problems? Are you ever too busy to listen to me and help me out?" Mandy asked sternly, "Troy, I love you. You are my best friend. You are like a father to my kid!" she cupped his cheek, "Can't you understand I just simply can't see you unhappy? I can't be happy if you're not happy too… Let me help you"

And that was enough to make him open up his heart to her.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Mandy asked softly as she stroked his hair. Troy had told everything about Gabriella and Jack to her since the beginning. He told her that, deep inside, he didn't feel guilty at all and that scared him so much. He was angry that Jack was always better than him, always getting in his way, always there to mess things up for him.

Jack was just lucky to find Gabriella before him; Troy knew she was created to be with him. She was destined to be his girl. He could feel it even though she denied it.

"Yeah" he kissed her hand tenderly, "Thanks for listening"

Mandy smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead, "I think you should fight for her. If you think she's worth it, go get your girl back"

Troy bit the bottom of his lip, smiling a bit. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do" he searched for his phone inside his pocket. "Can you stay here with me? You give me strength"

"Sure" she giggled, twining their fingers. "Go ahead"

He nodded nervously, dialing Gabriella's cell phone number. He waited for what felt like ages; it was late, she could be sleeping or busy with something. He sighed, still waiting for her.

"_Hello?"_

Her soft voice filled his ears and he squeezed Mandy's hand for encouragement. She giggled again and touched her cheek to his shoulder, waiting patiently for him to begin.

"It's me Ella. Did I wake you?"

"_No, I was still up" _he heard her sighing deeply, _"How are you Troy?"_

"I'm living"

"_Oh…"_

"Ella, we need to talk. I can't lose you. You're the girl I want to be with"

"_Troy, don't do this" _

He shook his head violently, letting go of Mandy's hand and standing up, "No, **you** don't do this, Gabriella" he ran his hand through his hair, "Stop pretending nothing happened. Quit pretending you didn't feel anything"

"_Troy please, don't call me again" _

"I will, I'll call you till you realize I'm the man for you"

"_Please…"_ Troy's stomach twisted, was she crying?

"Ella, baby, gimme a chance"

"_Troy, I'm engaged to your father" _he heard a broken sob but he couldn't know if it was hers or his. Troy felt like he was losing his ground. His legs failed him and he fell back on the couch, his free hand clenching into fist.

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

"_Please don't call me again" _

The line went dead and Troy stared at his phone still mouth opened. Mandy scanned his pale face and held him by the arm, "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"She's fucking marrying him, Mandy" he whispered under his breath, "Jack won again"

"**And you know very well,**

**That I can't keep my hands to myself.**"

* * *

A/N: Gabriella is officially stupid and I'm posting today again because I have nothing better to do, so why not post the chapter when I finished it already? Lol

And Mandy, she's just a friend haha Cameron is not even Troy's son ... ;) You'll get to learn more about their story in future chapters ;)

BTW, I'm working on another story and I'd like so much to have your opinion about it. So, in case anyone could hear – actually, read – about it and give me the opinion about the plot, I'd like it a lot. If you want to be a volunteer, PM me, please lol

I gotta study now, I think.

Xo, May!


	10. Give Me One Reason

"**This youthful heart can love you,**

**And give what you need.**"

Having the gift of being able to live another year of your life is a precious thing and each moment given is a pleasure worth celebrating, after all life is considered a miracle to most of people. But there's always someone that don't really like it… birthdays.

That was not Troy's case, at least it wasn't his whole 23 years of life… he liked parties, more than ever when it was his birthday party. But he loved to attend his best friends and family parties, too. He believed that you had to celebrate your life every moment it was possible;

But this year, Troy couldn't be bitterer about the birthday subject. First of all, every finished year, you're closer to death, so why celebrate it? Okay he agreed that every second and minute of the existence needed to be enjoyed, even if your life wasn't too great that was worth a celebration now. One day someone was happy you were born, probably your parents. And that would take him to the second reason he was being a pain that night.

It was Jack Bolton's anniversary.

For the first time since Troy heard the news that changed his life so much, the announcement that made him wish he was dead, not celebrating his existence anymore, he would be in front of them together, as a married-couple-to-be. He was absolutely sure Jack was bewitched. Gabriella had cast a spell on him with her perfection, too, because Troy couldn't remember, not even once, during the entire time his father was divorced from his mother Carlie, that Jack mentioned he wanted to marry again. On the contrary, he always said marriage was not worth it.

Then why did he want to marry again now?

Why did he want to marry Troy's girl?

Troy didn't want to be there, but what would Jack think if he didn't show up for his 43 year old birthday party? It would be bad for business, it would be terrible to explain later why he didn't come to his celebration… but deep inside, Troy knew it wasn't about his dad that night. He wasn't there because he wanted to wish him a happy birthday… he was there because he wanted to look into her eyes one more time and see if he saw any glint of regret. Any sign that she felt about him the same way he felt about her.

At least he was not alone tonight. His whole family was there, the people that really cared about him, and would support him in every decision he made.

Carlie was there; being the very polite and sensible woman Jack married for three years she showed up to wish him a happy birthday. Chad knew he would have to be there, just in case Troy lost it all and decided to literally end his life or even make a scandal. Both things would be really, really bad.

Mandy and Cameron were invited, too. And although she didn't want to go to the party, Troy had insisted so much that he needed her that she just couldn't say no to him. They had their hands clasped together and Cameron was taking a nap in Troy's arms. The long drive picking up everybody (Carlie, them and Chad) had exhausted him.

Chad accompanied Carlie side-by-side, as they talked and whispered about the party. Troy's best friend was crazy about his mother, he considered her family too. He looked back after noticing both of them being to quiet for a long time – what wasn't normal at all – and saw they were already lost somewhere in the party.

Probably eating, he thought to himself.

Troy gulped as his eyes found Jack and Gabriella in the corner of the room, talking with an older couple; She was dressed in a red mini dress that showed her nicely formed shoulders. It was a bit short and he could see her toned and tanned legs he adored so much.

He held Cameron tightly to his chest to avoid the urge to go there and offer himself for her again, forgetting his principles and his pride. Troy couldn't even remember what that word meant anymore. Gabriella was easily the most beautiful girl in the party and, even though he should be mad at her, he couldn't.

Troy let go of Mandy's hand for a second and touched his father's shoulder, making him turn around and face him. He nodded his head once and smiled politely, "Happy birthday"

"Troy" Jack smiled and hugged him awkwardly, partly because he ended up hugging Cameron too and partly because Jack was never affectionate towards Troy.

Mandy sensed the tension between Gabriella that was still froze, looking slightly pale and Troy, that tried his best to keep his gaze away from her.

"Hey Jack" she said, kissing him on the cheek, "Happy birthday"

"Mandy, you look great" he said sincerely, smiling at her, "And wow, Cameron is huge"

She giggled, "Yeah, he got that from his daddy"

Gabriella quickly gave Troy a cold look. He rolled his eyes and patted Cameron's back gently. She couldn't be thinking Cameron was his son, could she? That was bullshit, the boy didn't even look like him. He ignored how her gorgeous lips twisted slightly and looked at Mandy.

"That's my fiancée Gabriella, Mandy" Jack introduced and Mandy offered her hand, which Gabriella accepted with reluctance, "Nice meeting you, Mandy"

"You too, Gabriella" Mandy smiled big, "Congratulations on the wedding"

Gabriella gave her a tiny smile, moving her gaze away from the girl. Mandy blushed and searched for Troy's hand for protection. Gabriella was glaring at her so weirdly. Troy noticed that the fact of Mandy grabbing his hand didn't go unnoticed by her. She was still looking at him like she could kill him anytime now.

Crazy woman, Troy thought to himself, shaking his head slightly.

Crazy, but yet the most beautiful girl there. The girl he would happily wrap his arms around and kiss like there was no tomorrow. He could see in her eyes she was confused, maybe it was because she wanted to have both of them: father and son.

"Mandy is the perfect girl for Troy" Jack gushed, "Don't you think they make a great couple?"

Mandy blushed and Gabriella fake laughed, "Sure, honey"

Troy clenched his jaw. He hated when his father tried to put him together with Mandy. Jack knew for a long time now Troy saw her only as a friend and everytime he saw her, it was the same 'you guys should date' speech.

"I'm gonna go put Cammy in my room or he'll wake up"

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Jack rubbed the little boy's back and looked at his fiancée, "could you help Troy, sweetheart?"

"It's not necessary, father"

"It's not a problem, is it sweetheart?" he asked her tenderly and Gabriella shook her head slowly, "Great" he clapped his hands together, "Mandy come here with me. I want you to meet Gabriella's best friend"

Troy sighed; following Gabriella right behind as she began walking to the second floor of the house, looking visibly stressed. What the hell was wrong with that girl? He used to think he was bipolar, but he was absolutely sure she suffered from the same problem, too.

"I know the way Gabriella" he said coolly as he got to his room, "Go ahead, after all it's not only a birthday you guys are celebrating"

She rolled her eyes and disappeared from his sight. Troy tucked Cameron in bed and got back to the party downstairs, searching for any sigh of his mother. He found her pretty easily; it wasn't everybody that was dressed in an orange dress after all.

Carlie was talking to Jack, and in that conversation, he didn't want to participate. He walked to Mandy that was closer to the pool, talking to a dark skinned girl dressed in a pretty yellow long dress.

"Oh Troy" Mandy smiled big as her eyes captured his presence, "That's Taylor, she's Gabriella's best friend from New Mexico"

Taylor's mouth formed an 'O'. "You're Troy Bolton, Jack's son?"

He nodded sheepishly, "That would be me" they shook hands, "Welcome to California, Taylor"

She smiled, "thank you"

"Taylor was telling me that she got very surprised when Gabriella announced her wedding last week to her" Mandy began, raising her eyebrow, "She doesn't think Jack's the best guy for her friend"

The dark skinned girl blushed, "I'm sorry Troy. I know he is your father, but—"

"It's alright Taylor" Troy smiled sympathetically, "I don't agree with it too"

She giggled, "I should have imagined that"

Mandy rolled her eyes, laughing, "I'll let you too talk, I'll get us a drink, Troy"

He nodded and sat down on the table, "Why don't you seat, Taylor?"

Taylor nodded and sat, too. "Gabriella told me what happened between you two" she whispered after looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation. "She described you to me, but I have to admit you're better than I imagined" she giggled loudly, "I'm glad my husband Bill isn't here or I would be in trouble"

Troy laughed and she continued, "I even told Gabriella that she should go for you. She was so confused all the time. She really cares about Jack, Troy" she then added quickly, seeing his painful expression, "I'm sure she cares about you too"

"I don't think so Taylor" he sighed, "I asked her several times to be with me and she said no"

Taylor scoffed, "I don't understand her anymore, Troy. She was in a really bad moment before she met your father, with her dad's death and everything… and she was reluctant to go out with Jack too and now she's just so needy of him… it's—" she sighed and shook her head.

"I guess she fell in love with him" Troy concluded bitterly.

She just shrugged. "I don't know if it's love or if she just feels protected by him"

"One way or another, she decided to be with him" Troy interrupted her, stating the obvious. "It doesn't matter the reason she's with him, she just… prefers him" he finished.

"I'm sorry Troy" Taylor said sincerely, "I really am. You look like you're in a deep pain"

He shrugged his shoulders, "my heart will heal someday" he said dramatically, offering her an apologetically smile which she returned.

"It was great meeting you, Troy" she said, standing up, "But I gotta go. I know that look on Gabriella's face" she gave him a half-smile, raising her eyebrows when his eyes caught the sign of her too. Was she concentrated like this for what?

"See you later"

Troy nodded, "bye Taylor"

* * *

"Now you're not only with Mandy but you're hitting on my best friend too?" Gabriella exploded, closing the door to the bathroom behind her as she stepped inside. She had followed Troy there as soon as he excused himself from Taylor's and Mandy's conversation and headed upstairs.

Gabriella had enough for the night; everywhere she went someone was talking about how Troy looked handsome that night, how he was a nice guy. The ladies were even whispering things like bringing the daughters to introduce to him. Bunch of stupid old women.

And then, there was the girl named Mandy, always attached to Troy's arm as if she could die if she didn't touch him. And now Taylor? He had to collect her friend twice from Troy.

Damn Bolton.

"I was going to use the bathroom, Gabriella" Troy said coolly, looking over his shoulder, "Could you please get out?"

"What the heck you're doing, Troy? You're trying to make me jealous?"

"Jealous?" he laughed in disbelief, "You're not the center of the world, Gabriella. I can talk to your friend if she wants to talk to me too"

Troy fake smiled and continued, "She's a big girl. Taylor can stay away from me if she doesn't want to have a conversation with me"

"You're everywhere" she raised her arms, dramatically, "Why you had to come?"

"It's my father's birthday, Gabriella" Troy sighed annoyed, "Weren't you supposed to be downstairs with him instead of being a pain in my ass?"

"I would be there enjoying the party" she half-yelled, "If it weren't for you hitting on my freaking best friend" she punched him on the chest, hard "Just go home with the girl that is perfect for you! Get Mandy out of my house!"

Her anger pushed him to the edge. Troy became red and his body tensed up. He grabbed Gabriella by the arms and made her step back, resting her body lightly against the wall.

"I'll tell you something Gabriella" he looked coldly into her eyes, his fingertips pressing against the soft skin of her arms.

"You're hurting me Troy" she whimpered.

"You won't come here and insult my friend with your irony" he said firmly, "I don't fucking care if you're jealous or just trying to piss me off"

"I'm…not…jealous" she moved her gaze away from him for a second, but Troy grabbed her tighter, bringing her attention back to him. "I just don't want to see you and your new girlfriend"

"She's… not… my… girlfriend" he clenched his jaw. "I fucking want you, can't you understand that?" his eyes softened as he let go of her arms and touched his forehead to hers, breathing hard. "I'm fucking in love with you"

Gabriella's eyes widened, but before she could have any reaction to Troy's words, he crashed his lips on hers, pressing his body against hers. She automatically kissed him back with passion, involving her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her body.

Troy growled against her lips, moving his hands to her legs and rubbing it up, bringing her dress up to her stomach. One of her hands found his pants, unzipped and unbuttoned it, pulling it down before wrapping one leg around his waist. The sexual tension was so powerful that in less than a minute he had pulled her panties to the side and was penetrating her hard and deep.

Gabriella bit his shoulder roughly afraid her moans would be heard in the entire house. It was like her body was burning inside, and every time Troy thrust in her she felt herself reaching a heavenly orgasm. Troy groaned as his tongue slid into her mouth and she dug her nails savagely in his neck.

Powerful than before, everytime Troy slammed into her, her senses heightened. The cold wall behind her mixed with the heated sensation that came from his body, and she shuddered hard.

"Oh shit" Gabriella gasped, arching her back when he pulled fully out of her and quickly pushed inside of her again. His strong arms raised her from the floor and held her against the wall to thrust himself harder between her tights.

Troy shut his eyes, feeling his orgasm approaching; he threatened to pull out of her, not wanting to explode inside of her, but she locked her legs around his waist, obliging him to stay. An electric current sped through his veins, and at the same time her walls tightened around him, his liquid filled her warmth.

She was still breathlessly as his mouth captured hers again, pecking her slowly on the lips. "I fucking love you Ella" he repeated as her legs relaxed from his body and touched the ground again, "There's no Mandy, there's no Taylor. I just want you"

Gabriella's senses seemed to come back slowly to her; she looked down between them, their bodies still connected, their stomachs still touching, Troy's large hand still on the small of her back and his neck bleeding from the intensity of her caresses. Fuck, she did it again.

They heard the door open and looked up, just to freeze a second later. Jack Bolton had just come in.

Troy shut his eyes and mumbled a curse to himself. Why Gabriella couldn't lock the door like every normal person? He blushed and pulled out of her quickly, dressing his pants again and fixing her dress down on her petite figure as her mouth was still opened, hypnotized by Jack's unreadable expression.

"How could you do this to me?" he asked in a whisper, "My fiancée and my own son! In my house! On my birthday!" Jack ran his hand through his hair in shock, "What kind of monsters are you?"

"Jack, please… Let me explain" Gabriella found her voice as soon as her brain began working again, but Jack turned on his heel and disappeared through the door. She looked back at Troy and her eyes were filled with angry tears.

He gulped, stepping closer to her. Gabriella held her hand out, palm toward Troy. "Don't" she said in a low, shaky voice, "God, I hate you so much"

"Ella, please… calm down"

"No Troy. Are you happy now? You destroyed my life! That's what you wanted to do?" she yelled, rubbing her hands in her face, "What I'm gonna do without Jack?" she began sobbing hard before running after her fiancée.

Troy threatened to go after Gabriella, but he knew he went too far this time. Gabriella was heartbroken and her father too. He ended up screwing their happiness and he felt terrible about it. He sat down on the floor, back rested against the wall, head in hands.

Troy sighed deeply, feeling his own cheeks getting warm as tears began strolling down his face.

"Shit"

"**But I'm too old to go chasing you around, **

**Wasting my precious energy.**"

* * *

A/N: Gosh, I've been updating like crazy, but I just need to keep the story going before I start another project or else I might forget to update one story or the other, lol. I'm thinking like if I'll be home alone the whole weekend, let's at least be productive and write something, huh? Hopefully you guys won't mind… it's just I get really tired of my stories after a month that I have them online lol… I think the longest I'd wait to read a whole story would be two or three weeks and I sometimes get busy and can't update for you, I really don't know how you guys still stick to the story after it lol… but since I have nothing better to do, why not, right? Let's just finish this stuff lol

by the way, I'm ending the story when it gets to chapter 17 or 18… just so you guys know it. Thanks for the reviews and the support always.

Xo, May.

PS: Gabriella will see the light eventually, I promise, lol.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or Tracy Chapman.


	11. Wish

"**I wish the best of everything for you,**

**I hope you know that honestly I do,**

**How long can you run.**"

_Beg. Beg. Beg. _

Gabriella should be begging, pleading and humiliating herself if it was necessary to get Jack back, but she was temporarily mute and she didn't even know why. The whole speech about how she caught up in the moment with Troy was stuck in her throat and the remorse mixed with the 'I'm sorry' she wanted so much to pronounce was on the tip of her tongue. But she was paralyzed in the same spot for more than ten minutes and she couldn't move.

She couldn't begin with 'things are not like what they seem', the least she could give Jack was the truth - he was already too hurt for her to lie to him. Gabriella wouldn't be a cheater _and_ a liar, he didn't deserve that. Not that he deserved the cheating part either, she just couldn't resist Troy. They were still clung to each other when Jack walked in. Jesus, what kind of person was she to give someone that as a birthday present?!

And now, it was like the loudest silence was filled with everything that Gabriella needed to say. She wanted him to scream at her, at least do anything that showed some emotion, some expression. But instead of it, Jack was ignoring her, like she didn't exist, or she wasn't worth anything as he had his back for her, staring at the huge bookshelves that filled most of the wall of his office.

Gabriella knew she was losing him and the sensation was unbearable. Their hearts were no longer connected and she didn't feel safe and comforted anymore. She was already missing the sensations Jack gave her and he was literally only five steps away from her.

She felt her stomach constrict and the bile rise in her throat as she walked to close the gap between them. Although Jack knew she was there and could hear her footsteps, he didn't turn back to look at her, not even once.

Her shaky hand laid ever so gently on his shoulder and she felt Jack's body stiff at her touch. Gabriella cried silently, the tears flooding down her cheeks as a broken sob escaped from her mouth. The realization of loosing him was hitting her pretty hard now, as if she just ran into a brick wall.

"I'm sorry" Gabriella said softly, putting a lot of effort to show him through her words her sincerity. "I love you, Jack. It was a mistake"

Jack continued to face the bookshelves and she ran one hand through her hair, "It was just attraction, it is just attraction, but if you forgive me I promise you it will never happen again" she sighed fragilely as her cry got harder, "I love you"

"Was it the first time?" his voice was like ice and she wanted to kill herself for hurting him so much.

"No" she admitted.

"Gabriella" he said coolly, his back shaking slightly as he talked, "You and I are going to go back to that party and pretend nothing happened. But—" he turned around and his gaze met her saddened eyes, "But I want you out of my house tomorrow morning. You can go back home with your friend"

She shook her head abruptly, more tears cascading her face, "No please. I love you, forgive me Jack. I can't live without you"

"Yes, you can"

Gabriella shook her head again, stubbornly, "I won't leave you"

"I'm the one that is leaving you" he said under his breath. "I'm gonna ask the bodyguards to take Troy from my house too. Hopefully he will go because I asked to; I don't need a scandal right now"

"Jack please" Gabriella held his arm as he passed through her, "Give me another chance. I can't lose you. I'll be in the darkness again, you know that"

He scanned her quietly for a whole minute before pushing her hand out of his arm, "I hope Troy can work as a lamp for you then, we're over Gabriella"

"Please" she begged again, with tears running down her cheeks. She would be till it was necessary, till she could have him again.

"Gabriella, stop it" Jack said firmly, "If you really loved me as you said, you wouldn't be having sex with my son" he ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head slightly, "How dare you come here and tell me you love me after what you've done? You don't love me at all"

"I love you, I really do. Let me prove you, please" Gabriella cupped his face with needy hands, "Jack please, please. Give me another chance"

"I won't say it again" he concluded. "Tomorrow morning, you're out of here. I'll give you enough money to buy the tickets back to New Mexico"

* * *

Troy was already driving away from Jack's house with Cameron, Chad and Mandy. Carlie had come back to her house an hour before by cab. The little boy was still sleeping and Troy was just too nervous to pretend nothing happened, to lie to his two best friends that he was fine when he wasn't obviously well. He was still pale and his hands were shaking badly, more than ever when his father's bodyguards appeared from nowhere informing him that his father had requested him to get out of his house and never come back.

He was feeling horrible, not only because he fucked up Jack's birthday party – Troy knew that could happen when he first saw Gabriella and went crazy about her. He was ready to fight against his father to get the girl he was in love with. One thing he regretted though was the fact Jack actually saw him and Gabriella having sex; it was painful for his father and he could see it in his eyes before he left the bathroom. He knew that hurting Jack could occur when he first went after his girl, but Troy wasn't cruel enough to do it on purpose. His plan was to explain his dad he fell in love with Gabriella and that she loved him back, it wasn't planned, but happened.

Simple like that.

He'd understand, Jack knew it was impossible to choose who you fell in love with, but seeing his dick inside his fiancé was not his plan… at all.

However, despite all problems he would have with his father from now on, not only personal problems, but serious ones related to work, he felt like he just lost Gabriella and that was the real reason he was so agitated. Just thinking about not seeing her anymore, not touching her was unbearable to him. Her last words were still echoing in his ears and he couldn't help but wonder if she really hated him; hopefully not.

Hopefully Gabriella was just mad. He couldn't risk losing her. Troy couldn't believe she meant every word she said. He didn't want to believe she hated him for real.

"Troy, are you okay?" Mandy asked quietly, looking back quickly over her shoulder to see if her son was still sleeping. "Why the bodyguards asked us to leave?"

"They didn't ask you guys to leave…" Troy admitted in a whisper, "It was just me"

"Why?" Chad's voice came from the backseat and Troy held the steering wheel tightly, breathing deeply.

"Jack saw us" he sighed and added when his friends didn't seem to understand what he was trying to said. "My father saw Gabriella and I having sex"

"What?" Mandy exclaimed shocked and Chad leaned forward, "You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was, man"

"I thought you guys weren't speaking" Mandy said, "What happened?"

"I don't know okay?" Troy exploded, "I… just don't know, it was so fast… She fucking invaded the bathroom when I was using it… we had an argument" Troy shook his head slightly, "She was jealous… I said I loved her… we kissed and… shit"

"Why couldn't you lock the damn door?" Chad groaned, "Oh man, Jack's gonna kill you… and Gabriella!"

"I'm worried about her, but she told me she hated me" Troy growled in frustration, "He won't do anything to her, right?"

"Hopefully not" Chad said under his breath but Mandy shot him a cold glance, "Her friend Taylor is there and the house is full of people… Jack won't do anything to her"

Troy stopped at a red light and leaned his head back, closing his eyes, "She said she fucking hate me"

Mandy stroked his hair, "I'm sorry sweetheart"

"I think I lost her, Mandy"

Chad sighed and patted Troy's arm, "You'll get better dude. Things are going to work out one way or another"

* * *

Gabriella was curled up in a ball for more than an hour now, crying more than her eyes could handle. She felt weak and miserably sad, and even though she tried to tell herself that she was fine and everything would be okay, Gabriella felt the weight of her lie on her shoulders. She couldn't lie convincingly even to herself.

Her stomach was twisting madly and her chest ached everytime she tried to breathe. It was like her body was giving up and her mind was starting to join it too.

Truthfully, Gabriella wanted to die.

She hated being in the darkness and hated feeling like no one could help her. It was the same sensation from a few months ago before she met Jack and she had no idea what to do to get rid of it this time.

Dying would be the only way to get rid of her problems, and she had tons of it now. Her body was weird, Jack was gone, she had no one, no job, no house… nothing. It was almost fun that only two weeks ago she had everything, a house, a fiancée, happiness and now she was drowning in her own sorrow.

That was it, she was drowning and no one could save her now. Deep inside, she just wanted the water to fill her lungs and take her to another place; maybe - she wasn't religious - but if she closed her eyes and imagined it hard, Gabriella could even see her parents on the other side of the line, waiting for her, waving to her, smiling and the darkness would be no longer there. Her dad, her best friend, the man of her life and the one she loved the most would take her in his arms and rock her to a peaceful sleep, and that way Gabriella knew she would be happy again.

She just couldn't be alone.

The knock on her door was persistent and as much as she tried to ignore it, it was getting on her nerves. She just wanted to be alone, die alone, free her body and mind from the pain and Taylor didn't seem to understand that. Fine, she was staying at her best friend's house for two weeks now and she knew it was not polite to stay in the guests' room the entire day… and Tay was probably freaking out because she didn't want to eat or talk or take a shower, or live… at all.

Gabriella was depressed and completely not in the mood to see or talk to anyone right now, nor ever. She felt sick inside, mostly because she was feeling not only guilty for destroying a family, but because she missed her Jack and she wanted him back.

And then there was Troy.

He was constantly on her mind, too. Gabriella was worried about him, even though a part of her hated him with all her strength and wanted to stab him to death. But it was not fair to blame it all on him. She wanted to kick herself on the butt for not being strong enough and push him away the first time. She wanted to die for hurting Jack and deep inside, she felt bad for hurting Troy too.

"Gabs!" Taylor whimpered through the door, "If you don't open up I'll ask Bill to kick the door down!"

"Taylor, please" Gabriella managed to yell back, using the rest of her voice. The back of her throat scratched hard and she cleared it, ""I wanna be alone—"

Her friend interrupted her, "Gabriella Rosalie Montez" Taylor said firmly, "He'll kick it down, I swear"

"That's not happening" Gabriella said to herself over and over again, "That's just a bad dream, wake up Gabriella. Wake up please"

Her weak voice could sound confident if Taylor could hear her through the door, but Gabriella knew it was no dream, she was really there, back in New Mexico where her memories were still so strongly painful inside her mind and heart, completely alone.

She was trying to control herself, but it was getting impossible. The two weeks she was there felt like decades. Gabriella had stopped crying after a few days, but when she realized Jack wasn't coming after her, it started all over again. Her tears weren't only because she was scared of facing her life alone from now on, she was embarrassed too, for being in that situation, for letting what happened to her fuck her life badly.

Literally a fuck that fucked her life.

Shit. Losing it all because of sex. Gabriella was feeling like shit and she didn't have the strength to fight against it anymore. She was giving up, seriously this time. She would thank Taylor for her hospitality and die in peace, knowing at least her parents would be waiting for her on the other side. She didn't want to face the world again, not with the situation getting worse, like she was afraid it would be.

"Gabriella!"

Still, her hands kept shaking with fear, sadness, anger, feelings she couldn't put exactly into words right now as she crawled her way out of the bed and forward, closing the gap between her and the door. She unlocked it, sliding her back against the nearest wall till she was sitting on the floor.

She felt dizzy as her friend stopped in front of her, rambling about something, but it was hard to concentrate on her words, it kept swirling around in her head. Gabriella swallowed and looked at Taylor that was now crouched in front of her.

"Oh my god" she touched Gabriella's forehead and she continued crying quietly, biting her lip to avoid sobbing.

"Oh Gabs" Taylor wrapped her arms around her needy friend and embraced her into a maternally hug. Tears flooded down freely on the girl's pale face and she sobbed against her best friend's chest. "It's okay, Gabs. You're gonna be fine, girl. I'm taking care of you"

She helped Gabriella off the floor and let her to the bathroom as soon as she calmed down, helping her taking her clothes off and getting into the shower. Taylor sat on the counter, listening as Gabriella decided to open her heart for the first time in two weeks, telling her, in details, everything that happened on Jack's birthday party, the innumerous times she tried calling him but he didn't answer, how she missed him and how much she wanted to die because she didn't have him in her life.

Taylor shook her head violently, "You know what Gabs? You made a mistake, but If Jack doesn't want to hear you, maybe he's not the man for you"

"You don't know what you're saying, Tay. He is the man for me" she said firmly and her hand popped out the curtain. Taylor sighed and gave her a towel, jumping out of the counter.

"I know what I'm saying, Gabs. Jack is not the guy for you, why can't you hear me at least once?"

"Why can't you understand that I love him and I want to be with him?" Gabriella asked fragilely, wrapping the towel around her body.

"Do you really think he's worth it?" Taylor followed her out of the bathroom and into the room again. "I mean, you're talking shit about wanting to die, you don't eat, you don't laugh anymore, come on Gabriella, that's not normal. I'm not letting you do that to your life"

"I'm depressed alright? That's all" she sat on the edge of her bed and sighed tiredly, her eyes flew shut. "I think I might be pregnant, Tay" she said in a whisper, opening her eyes again and studying her best friend's unreadable expression.

"Whose baby is it?"

Gabriella grimaced, "Troy's… obviously"

"Oh" Taylor smiled a bit and when her friend narrowed her eyes, she became serious again, "That's bad"

"Yeah" she agreed, "Mostly because I hate the baby's father"

"Troy is in love with you" Taylor promptly said, "You could give him a chance"

"No, Taylor" she shook her head abruptly, "If you won't let me die in peace, I gotta find a way to have Jack back… I can't live without him"

"Gabriella" Taylor walked to her and rubbed her arm up and down, "I think the guy for you is Troy, sweetie. Not Jack"

"You're crazy" she snapped.

"If you're pregnant with Troy's son, do you really think Jack's gonna get you back? You'd be expecting his grandchild. That's bizarre"

"I'm not sure I'm pregnant, I'm just a couple of days late" she sighed a deep sigh, "And even If I was, I never said I was having his baby. I couldn't bear looking at it and thinking about Troy, Tay"

"You don't like him at all then?"

"I… uhm, I don't know. But If I don't get Jack back, I'll never be able to forgive him"

"You sound like it was his entire fault" Taylor snapped, running a hand through her hair, "Grow up, Gabs. Troy didn't force you. It's not like he abused you for Goodness' sake"

"I know" Gabriella clenched her jaw, "and that's what makes me feel worse, I lost the man of my dreams because of a stupid attraction"

"What if you like him, Gabs?" Taylor sat down on her side, "What if you're just afraid to risk it all?"

Gabriella bit on her lip, thinking about her best friend's words. Taylor was like a sister to her, and sometimes, she even acted like a mother. She was intelligent and would always advice and support her in everything. But unfortunately, things weren't so easy like Taylor made them sound. It was not a movie or a story, it was real life and Gabriella didn't fall in love with Troy, with the 'prince' like she was supposed to do. On the contrary, she hated the guy that was supposed to be her prince… Instead she loved the king, as weird as it could sound.

"You're wrong this time, Tay"

"You're being difficult. You won't even think about it" Taylor sighed, "Gabriella, what do you want?"

"Jack" she said quickly.

"Wait" she tried again. "Think. What do you really want?"

Gabriella looked down, "I hate what Troy represents to me, but my body craves for him. It's impossible to stay away from him if he's around. But with Jack, he's just so important to me, he's everything. My heart wants him, Taylor. It's easy to fall in love with someone you can have a life with, someone you can talk, kiss, have sex and all the other couple stuff" she grabbed Taylor's hand, looking at her with pleading eyes. "It's hard loving someone you can't live without"

"You can be without Jack, Gabriella. You were perfectly fine without him for 21 years!"

"But I had my daddy taking care of me" her voice shook with emotion, "I had him to take care of him"

"Exactly!" Taylor exclaimed and stood up. "Don't you see it, Gabriella?"

"See what?" she asked confused. "I'm lost, Tay"

"I'll try one last time"

"What do you, Gabriella Rosalie Montez, want?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and looked into her friend's eyes, "Jack. Please, support my decision, one more time"

Taylor shook her head, "I will, because you are my best friend. But when you open your eyes to reality, you'll see I was right all the time"

"**Turn your back on everyone,**

**Just let me know,**

**When you're tired of being alone.**"

* * *

A/N – Gabriella's such a drama queen, jeez! Haha

Thanks for the reviews and the support, always! ;)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM or Lifehouse.


	12. Hallelujah

"**Maybe there is a God above,**

**But all I've ever learned from love,**

**Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you.**"

Chad's car stopped beside Troy's car and he hopped out with a big brown box on his arms. Troy immediately opened the trunk for his friend and he placed the box inside his own vehicle. The dark skinned man studied the brown haired guy from upside down, shaking his head as his eyes sink the image of his devastated friend.

"I think you should go after her, dude. You're miserable without her"

Troy shook his head, discouraged, "She doesn't want me, Chad" he leaned against the car, looking up at the dark sky as if he was searching for something that could work as a sign of what to do next. "She wants Jack"

Chad slapped his friend's back, "Uh man, about Jack--" he cleared his throat, "I got all your stuff and told him you wouldn't come back"

He nodded slowly, "how's he?"

"I…" Chad shook his head, again. "I've never seen Jack like this. It's like he lost his ground, Troy" he sighed deeply, "Things are pretty bad"

"Aw man" Troy groaned loudly, "I fucked up everything"

"Do you uhm… think he'll ever forgive you? You're his son after all"

"I don't think so, man. He is right to be disappointed" Troy concluded grimly. "I'm so fucking selfish, man. I fucked up his happiness and Gabriella's too. Just because I can't fucking lose"

"Man, you're in love. We don't choose who to fall in love with"

The cold breeze surrounded their bodies, but the heat coming from the anger made Troy's body start shaking madly. He smacked his forehead, cursing out loud, kicking his car's tires and screaming. For a moment Chad was thankful they were the only ones in the parking lot and Troy could let go enthusiastically. He knew his friend needed it – he was locking inside all this emotion for more than two weeks and one day, Chad knew he would explode.

Chad's eyes widened though, as Troy, in the middle of his crisis punched the window of his Lamborghini, moaning from pain the exact moment his hand made contact with the glass.

"Dude!"

Troy looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of his hand to his best friend. He looked so vulnerable, and he really was, as his eyes started getting teary and he slid down against the car, sitting on the floor and putting his head between his knees. Chad bent down on his side, placing a hand on his head to show his support.

"Man, talk to me" Chad begged, but Troy kept crying silently. He sat down on his side and squeezed Troy's arm, "I'm here for you. We can wait the whole night if you want. Whenever you're ready"

It started raining hard and Troy looked up. The water falling from the sky on his face and body washed his blood slightly away and he nodded his head as his tears began getting mixed with the rain. Chad was loyally at his side, waiting till he felt better, not like a best friend he was, but like a brother Troy saw in him.

"I think I have to let her go" he said in a whisper, wiping his tears from his eyes with the back of his hands, "Everybody is suffering for someone, Chad. Jack suffers because of Gabriella, she suffers because of him. Who the hell thinks of me? No one"

Chad patted his back, "Then just move on, dude. If Gabriella and your father are meant together, they'll work everything out" he offered Troy a smile, "There are plenty more fish in the sea. You'll find another girl"

Troy nodded his pale face, "I… maybe you're right. Maybe I should just let it go" he sighed, sounding more controlled now, "Shit" he cursed as the stinging pain became too powerful, "My fucking hand is killing me"

Chad promptly stood up, pulling Troy up by the elbow as he kept holding his hand against his body tightly, looking like he was going to faint anytime now. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital, man" he laughed in disbelief. "And call the towing"

"Can we call Mandy? I really need to see her"

"Sure" he smiled, "I'll call her as soon as we get to the hospital"

* * *

Troy growled low as the doctor began applying medication on his cuts to clean him up. He raised his right hand and touched the cuts gently, shaking his head slightly and murmuring something to himself as he collected the fragments of glass from Troy's hands and fingers.

He rolled his eyes and ignored the lecture the old doctor was giving him about punching windows not being a good idea. He knew that! He never punched anything before, maybe a wall or two when he was a teenager, but never in his adult life.

"Were you drinking?" the doctor asked again and Troy shook his head for the second time. He pressed the needle on his skin and sighed, "People are always drunk when they get hurt"

"It was an accident" Troy winced at the noise of the fragments of glass in contact with his latex glove. It was very annoying. The smell of blood was intoxicating and he had to fight he urge to vomit.

The doctor was carefully starting to stitch Troy's cuts when Mandy walked in. His head turned to her and Troy's gaze, too. He looked down, remorseful for worrying her so much.

"Oh sweetie" she cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You'll never, ever scare me like this again, do you promise?"

"Yea" he nodded slowly, "Sorry for that"

The doctor cleared his throat and Mandy blushed, "I'm sorry. I'm Mandy, Troy's friend"

He nodded, "I'm Dr. Samuels" he pointed to a chair in the corner of the room with his index finger, "You can sit there, but I need to ask you not to make him move while I'm stitching him up, please"

She nodded fervently, "Of course"

Mandy pulled the chair closer to the hospital's bed and took Troy's free hand on hers, smiling sympathetically at him. Troy smiled back a tiny smile, his mouth twisted in disgust as the doctor continued the procedure of stopping his blood out of his hand.

Troy licked his lips, trying to keep his mind off his pain, "Where's Cam?"

"With my neighbor" she said softly, "He was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up"

"That's good"

"What happened Troy?"

"Just lack of proper anger management"

"Oh"

The doctor snorted and breathed heavily through his mouth. He dripped medicine on Troy's cuts and wrapped bandage around his hand. "Come back in a week and please, stay away from accidents"

Mandy stood up from the chair and helped Troy out of the bed, "I'll make sure he takes care, Dr. Samuels" she offered her hand and the doctor accepted contently, "Thanks for your help"

"Thank you" Troy said too, before they walked out of the room and into the corridor of the hospital.

"Are you gonna tell me everything?" Mandy pressed and Troy nodded reluctantly, "Yea. Would you mind if I slept over tonight?"

She smiled, "Of course not, sweetie. I'd love that"

After saying goodbye to Chad, Troy went with Mandy for her place. She surprised him with an old t-shirt and trainer shorts he used in high school and she still kept it. Troy cleaned himself and Mandy fed him, obliging him to sit down as soon as he had finished eating and tell him everything that happened.

Troy finally decided to tell her everything that happened and how angry he was he ended up punching his car's window. Ironically, Mandy laughed, mocking Troy about how much he was going to pay for a new window to his Lamborghini. He laughed with her at the situation, but pretty quickly the atmosphere tensed up again as the conversation changed to Gabriella.

"So, what do you want to know?"

She suspired, tiny-soft, "Everything. How are you? What do you plan to do from now on? What's going on inside your head, darling"

Troy rubbed the side of his temple with his knuckles, trying to massage away some of the tension that had built up since he met the girl that had being haunting him so much. His eyes closed automatically and for Mandy, he seemed completely absorbed in his future plans.

Truthfully, Troy had no idea what to do next. In this stage of his life he had planned to have Gabriella with him, in his arms. Maybe even Jack's approval of their relationship. In other words, everything he didn't have now. He felt like he was back to the beginning of his life, everything he fought so much to have was falling apart and he had to build it up all over again, this time alone.

He opened his eyes again, tapping his right temple with his forefinger, "I don't know" he said, wearily massaging his forehead now. "I have no idea"

Mandy sat beside him on the couch, "Have you talked to Gabriella?"

Troy shook his head negatively. "Have you tried?"

He shook his head again. "Why not?"

"Because…" he struggled to pronounce the words that hurt so much, "She doesn't want me"

"How do you know that?"

"Did you forget the part I told you she hates me?" he hissed impatiently.

"Troy" Mandy warned. "Breathe, please--"

He interrupted, "I'm sorry. I just get angrier with myself whenever I think about her"

"You know what?" she asked slowly, "I don't think Gabriella really loves Jack"

He clenched his jaw immediately, "She does"

"No, Troy. For real" Mandy insisted, frowning slightly, "There are some things Taylor told me at the party that got me thinking"

"What?"

She shook her head, "I must be crazy"

"Please Mandy. Tell me"

"I'm just trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together" she bit the corner of her mouth, "Did Gabriella ever mentioned anything about her father?"

"Just that he died a month before she met my father"

"That was all?" she pressed, "Nothing else?"

Troy rubbed his head, confused, "I don't know"

"Think Troy"

He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes, placing his good hand behind his head; he used all his strength to think about everything Gabriella had told him. Troy felt Mandy's hand squeeze his knee encouragingly and concentrated more.

"She might have mentioned that she felt secure with him. That he always protected her and had her back"

"Hmm" Mandy pinched the bridge of her nose with her index and thumb, reflexively. "Taylor told me Gabriella was really depressed and insecure when her dad died. Apparently he was a very young man that suffered from a heart condition"

Troy felt his heart tightening, "Oh"

Mandy continued, "I don't think they have a very intimate relationship, Troy. I mean, think about it. For the way you told me she acts around you and the way I saw her with Jack, their relationship isn't really physical" her fingertips began tapping against Troy's knee, "And your dad is relatively young, he takes care of her like she was a baby and he's probably the only manly figure in her life"

He raised his eyebrows and she laughed lightly, "You're a guy, he's a man. That's what I was trying to say. And we gotta agree that she sees you differently than she sees Jack" Mandy winked.

"What does that mean?"

"I might be wrong, but I think she sees Jack more like a father than a partner, Troy"

"That makes no sense" he shook his head, "She wouldn't want to marry him if she has no physical interest in him"

"She has emotional interest in him" Mandy replied like it was obvious, "Gabriella will do anything to be closer to him or she'll feel lost again. Don't you get it?"

Suddenly everything made sense. Mandy was right. Gabriella said she was emotionally attached to Jack. He took care of her the same way her father did. She was with Jack because somehow he made her feel like her father was still around. Anticipation made his heart accelerate and he steadied his breath. Troy gave himself a few more seconds to sink in all the information his mind was processing before he could say anything again.

"Oh shit" he released the breath he had no idea he was holding through the nose, "You're right, you're fucking right Mandy"

"Does that make sense now?" she seemed surprised, yet content.

"Yeah" Troy nodded his head fervently, "Everything's so clear now"

"Wow, I'm really good" Mandy giggled proudly.

The possibility of altering his life forever gave him new perspective. He wanted to go after Gabriella, explain everything to her and they could be together. Well, it sounded easy, but Troy had no idea how to convince her that what she felt about Jack was not real love, only need.

He looked down at his injured hand and thought about his dad for the first time. Jack was hurt and just a few weeks before, he was extremely happy. Troy couldn't remember the last time he saw his father so content. Could he do this to him? To them? Because Gabriella looked very satisfied with the way her life was before she met Troy.

"Mandy… I don't think I can do anything" he admitted slowly, "She thinks she loves him, I think Jack loves her too"

"Troy" Mandy pleaded in a soft voice, "It's not correct to marry someone just because you need the person. You know that's what happened with Jordan and I" her voice shook slightly but she kept it cool, "When he realized we wouldn't last he abandoned me pregnant with Cameron, you know that"

"Don't talk about that bastard. I'll never forgive myself for introducing him to you" he hissed between clenched teeth, "And you were never abandoned" Troy reminded her, "I was always here for you"

"I know, sweetheart. But as much as you act like a husband and a father, you're not really one" she cupped his cheek and sighed tiredly, "Troy, you think you're selfish but you're not. You've been around, you help me with money, you let my son call you dad, you're there for Carlie and you always said no to your wishes to please Jack. I really think it's time for you to think about yourself first. You can't keep living other people lives, you gotta find your own happiness"

"Mandy—"

"No, Troy. I know you forever and I never seen you so in love with someone like you are with Gabriella. Not even with myself when you used to nag me in high school that you loved me deeply" she giggled.

Troy laughed lightly, "I never lied. I do love you"

"And I love you too, but we both know that it's in a brotherly way. Do you remember when we tried to kiss at prom? How does it felt?"

"Like I was kissing my sister" he grimaced and she nodded with a grin, "Exactly, sweetheart. Please, let me help you now like you helped me all the time. Do what I'm asking you"

He sighed and she added, "Go after her. Beg for another chance if it's necessary. It will make you feel better, and if she doesn't want you back, then you're allowed to give up like a winner, knowing that you at least tried" she said firmly, "But I won't let you give up your happiness because you're thinking about Jack. At least once, think about yourself"

**

* * *

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to direct your attention to the television monitors. We will be showing our safety demonstration and would like the next few minutes of your complete attention"

Troy rolled his eyes, tilting his head back while he tapped his IPod noisily. He hated waiting so much to take off. Why did they ask for them to arrive so early if you had to wait hours to really get inside the plane and fly off? It was insane! It was losing 2-3 hours of his precious life – the hours that he could be enjoying with someone else, hours he could be solving all his problems with Gabriella.

"Aren't you gonna pay attention?" the grey haired lady that was sat beside him asked, with a soft smile on her face, "I don't think I'm strong enough to save my life and yours if something bad happened"

He took off his headphones, "I'm used to travel a lot. I know all their speech already…" he gave her a tiny smile, "By heart"

"Oh, that's great" she smiled again. "I'm Susan Stein, you are?"

"Troy Bolton"

They shook hands, "I have a grandson about your age" she said happily and Troy smiled politely, pretending he really cared. He didn't want to act like a rebel teenager, but he was not interested at all at the lady. There was only one person he could focus on right now, and she was a gorgeous brunette, with tiny noise, red full lips, long shiny black hair and she had his heart. Period.

"Cool"

"Are you from New Mexico?" Susan was decided to make conversation and Troy bit the inside of his cheek to stop letting out a growl.

"Nah" he shook his head, "California"

"First time in New Mexico?" she continued.

Troy sighed, "It will be the first time I'll go there for personal reasons, not work"

Susan laughed, "Visiting the girlfriend?"

"Hmm… kind of" he lied.

"Uh, problems I presume?"

He rolled his eyes, God! What a talkative woman! Fighting the urge to pretend he had gone deaf, he nodded, "We got into a fight, to sum it all"

"That's horrible, Troy" she patted his arm maternally, "Let's talk about something else. What happened to your hand?"

He glanced down at his bandaged hand and looked back up at the woman, "It was an accident"

She nodded lightly, "I'll let you rest a bit, it might be better for your hand"

Decided to end the conversation, he just shrugged his shoulders, placing his headphones on his ear again, shutting his eyes and sighing frustrated. Troy needed to think about what he was going to tell Gabriella. He had a full speech practiced when he was home, but the words seemed so irrelevant right now. He loved Gabriella, but he knew it wasn't enough to make her pick him, to choose him over Jack. However, he also knew she would be so hurt if he suspected of her feelings towards his father. She really believed what she felt for Jack was love and he didn't want to be the one to crush her hopes. It would be too hard seeing her falling apart in front of his eyes and being able to do nothing.

He breathed through his mouth, he wanted so much to help her; Troy wanted to see Gabriella happy, but at the same time he wanted her to be with him, and that meant he had to convince her that she didn't like Jack. As much as he was trying to think about himself first, he knew there were too many people involved in the situation. It wasn't some high school romance – it was about his father, the man that helped bringing him to the world, that took care of him and paid for his studies his whole life. Jack Bolton was definitely not a great parent, but he was a good one. He didn't understand Troy, but he had a few qualities, too.

And Gabriella.

Troy was positive she was the love of his life and he knew he was head over heels in love with her since the first time he saw her. He knew she was off limits, but yet, he couldn't be away from her. He wanted her, but he didn't want to hurt her more than he already had. Nor Jack.

Oh boy, things were so complicated.

Troy opened his eyes again, noticing he was already up high. After passing above clouds, the fasten seat belt sign was turned off. The flight attendant started talking again about passengers being able to turn on electronic equipment. He glanced at Susan and she was concentrated on her laptop.

He shrugged, turning on the music on his IPod again, looking the dark sky outside the window. That would be a long flight. Although it didn't take long till the flight attendants began passing around the plane serving a snack, Troy declined the offers, his stomach was still in knots and he was afraid he would throw up if he ate anything.

Susan smiled at him tenderly and he smiled back for a second, shutting his eyes hard quickly. The older woman was too nice and he was slightly afraid she would start a conversation again if he didn't look tired. Knowing he was in a bad mood, he forced himself to take a nap. He quickly drifted off to sleep, as if his body was finally relaxing now that he was getting closer to Gabriella.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Albuquerque International Sunport. Local time is 08:35PM. For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the captain turns off the sign. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings and any doubts our crew members will be pleased to assist you. On behalf of the Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to see you on board again in the near future. Have a nice night"

"Troy?" Susan patted him slowly on the arm, "Troy, wake up"

He groaned lowly, rubbing the palms of his hands on his eyes before opening it. Troy looked around at the people that were already in line to leave the airplane and bit the bottom of his lip as his heart accelerated. He was really there.

"Thanks for waking me up" he said sincerely, smiling a genuine smile for the first time in the evening.

"No problem" she smiled, too. They stood up and left the airplane together. Stopping in the terminal they shook hands, "Good luck with the girlfriend" Susan winked and laughed lightly.

Troy nodded and smiled, "Thanks"

* * *

"_Brie, it's okay" he raised a fragile hand, inviting her to come closer. "Come here baby girl" _

_Gabriella was leaning against the door for more than five minutes, afraid to step closer. Her once strong dad looked so weak. His hair was untidy, but it was still shiny black, like hers. He had lost so much weight, but still he managed to keep the peaceful smile she liked so much to his lips._

"_Come here, sweetheart" she sniffled, wiping her tears with the back of her hand before pushing out of the wall and moving closer, so slowly she could take more than two days to get to his bed. Her father shifted in his place, slowly sliding up against the pillows to sit down and pat the bed. _

_She reluctantly sat beside him, letting him grab her hand. "Don't be afraid, Brie" he whispered to her, cupping her face with his free hand, "I don't like seeing you crying"_

"_Do you promise you're coming back?" she almost begged in a whisper, laying her head against his chest, "Please, promise me you'll come back"_

_He stroked her hair delicately, from the top of her head to the middle of her back, kissing her forehead. For a while they stayed in complete silence, just the sobs coming from Gabriella's shaking figure being heard in the room. Noah Montez sighed tiredly and she looked up, she knew it would be the last time she__'__d see her father and that's what was scaring her so much. She didn't want to say goodbye. _

_Gabriella also knew her father would do anything in his power to accomplish all things she asked him. She hoped that if she made him promise that he'd be back, he would find a way to be back, even though she knew he was getting weaker everyday. _

_Life was not fair with her. She had lost her mother, and now her father was threatening to leave her too. He was only 46 years old, he was supposed to live till he was at least 90 and be with her, take care of her and let her love him. _

"_Brie, let's trust God" Noah finally said and this time he was crying too. _

_No, don't give up, Gabriella wanted to scream, shake him up, anything but she wouldn't let him give up on his life. He was still very much young and maybe they would find a donor heart in time. _

"_Daddy" she pleaded, shaking her head. "No" she mouthed, but Noah wiped her tears with the back of his fingers, "You listen to me young lady. I want you to promise me that you'll take care if I don't come back, understood?"_

"_No, no, you'll come back"_

"_Brie, just promise me" he asked again, cupping with both of his hands her face and making her stare at him, "You won't do anything that might put you in danger and you'll continue your life. I want to see my baby girl happy, do you understand that? Pursue your dreams, go out with Taylor, find a boyfriend. Anything that makes you happy. Do you promise me?"_

_The door opened and a middle aged woman stepped inside the room, looking at them with apologetic eyes, "Noah Michael Montez?" Gabriella's father nodded, "It's time"_

"_No!" Gabriella half-yelled, clinging to her dad tightly. "Stay with me, stay with me"_

"_Brie, can I have your word?" Noah pressed and she nodded reluctantly. "I love you with all my heart, baby girl" _

"_I love you too, daddy. So much"_

* * *

_Wake up. _

Gabriella tossed and turned with her nightmare. She could hear someone calling her name in the distance as she struggled to get rid of the nurses and doctors_'_ arms; they were taking her father away from her and she wouldn't let them.

_Wake up. _

She felt two strong hands shaking her slightly and when she finally woke up, she was screaming and crying. Someone held her as she cried and she wrapped her arms around the person's body, still trembling from head to toes. It had happened again, another nightmare. Gabriella was getting sick of this now, how much longer could her body cope with the images she wanted so much to forget?

"Shh, it's okay, it was only a bad dream"

Gabriella gazed up and as the piercing blue eyes studied her, she jumped out of the bed and away from him. She placed one hand on her mouth and the other was against her chest as she breathed nervously.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Troy looked down as he began, "Taylor let me in. I'm here for a long time now Gabriella, but I didn't want to wake you up"

She sat down on the arm chair across the room, still looking pale and fragile. It was like her body would break if he touched a finger to her sensible skin. God, what happened to Gabriella! Everything Taylor told him must be true then, and he thought she was overacting. She was decided not to live anymore. Gabriella was highly depressed and it was his entire fault. Troy felt disgusted at himself and breathed deeply to recompose.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"I need to talk to you"

"I don't wanna talk to you. Please leave"

"Ella, please. Give me ten minutes, that's all I'm asking"

Gabriella shook her head and stood up to open her room's door, but she moved too quickly and her body that was still half-asleep failed her. She almost fell, but Troy managed to capture her before she could collide with the floor.

"Damn Gabriella, what are you doing to yourself?" he asked angrily, throwing his hands in the air before rubbing it against his face, "Shit, I know I fucked up alright? I fucked up big time, but Jesus, look at you! You're a mess!" he half yelled, hopeless, "Don't you eat anymore? You look so thin!"

"Stop it"

"You're fucking trying to kill yourself? Everything Taylor told me is correct then?"

"Shut up" she yelled back, "You know shit about my life" she hissed under her breath, "And keep your voice down, you're gonna wake up the rest of the house"

"We're fucking alone. Apparently your best friend and her husband have more sense than you" Troy sat down on the edge of her bed, sighing "Gabriella, listen to me. I didn't come here to have another argument with you" he said softly exasperated, "Please, can you just hear me for ten minutes? That's all I'm asking"

She leaned against the wall, embracing herself tightly, "Have you heard about him?"

Troy cringed at her question and his blood rushed inside his body frenetically, "He isn't talking to me anymore. I—" he suspired weakly, "I quit"

"You what?"

"I fucking quit. He doesn't want to see me or talk to me anymore"

"If he isn't even talking to his son, he'll never forgive me" Gabriella began crying quietly and Troy wanted to punch himself on the face for making her go through so much. He could have tried to be stronger and be away from her, but he had to fuck everything up. "I keep hearing his voice and it feels so real"

Troy growled, "This isn't about him Gabriella. This is about you and me"

"There's no you and me" she wiped her tears with her fingers, "There was never you and me. Just Jack and I and you trying to break us up… and in the end, you succeeded" she said bitterly, "Troy, I don't think I can look at you anymore" she whispered quietly, "I'm so angry with you. With myself… all I wanted I can't have anymore and I feel so down…" more tears began running down her cheeks, "and I'm mad because I was so weak and— I just want to die to ease my pain" she said between broken sobs.

"Don't ever say that" he crawled next to her, cupping her face with his hands, "You're not going to die, I won't let you Gabriella. I'm sorry I pushed you to your limit, forgive me if I fucked up your relationship but I never lied to you Ella" he said softly, stroking her cheek, "I said I was ready to go to hell if necessary to be with you, and I'm already in it… I can't fucking be without you"

Gabriella shook her head, trying to push away his hands from her face, but Troy was decided not to let her go. She gazed up at his eyes and he looked at her with such sincerity that her emotions hit her in the middle of the face. She sobbed again and Troy tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I just… fuck, I love you so much I rather die than be without you"

"Troy" she whispered and he rested his forehead against hers, "I love you, so fucking much" he tilted his head to the side, inching toward her lips till his mouth met hers in a sweet peck. Gabriella felt dizzy and her whole body tensed. Placing both of her hands on his shoulders and finding strength inside her, she pushed him away from her.

"Troy, I don't think I'll ever feel for you what I feel about Jack" she admitted, lowly. "I love Jack, Troy"

"Just, damn it" he stood up, pacing up and down and gesticulating as he tried to calm down again. Every time Gabriella talked about Jack, it made him angrier. Couldn't she fucking forget about him?

"You don't love him, Gabriella. Can't you understand?!"

She looked at him like he was a freak, "I beg you pardon?"

"You don't fucking love my father" he clenched his fists and his jaw tightened, "You once said my dad was your safety. Jack takes care of you, he's almost the same age your father was… Shit Ella, can't you see you're with him because somehow he reminds you of your dad? He was the only man in your life for months and you were so vulnerable when you two met" he breathed through his mouth, ignoring her confused face, "He takes care of you, he treats you like a princess. You never kiss him like you kiss me… actually you only kiss him on the mouth when he reaches for you. You don't have sex with him and I can bet you never felt like having" Troy crouched down in front of her again, "Can't you understand? You're with him because you're afraid you're gonna loose him like you lost your father and you'll be alone" his voice and eyes softened, "That's why you need him so much in your life. You're afraid if you lose him, you'll be losing your dad all over again"

The words hit her hard and she began to laugh, "Have you gone mad?" she shook her head fervently, "You're lying, you stupid jerk"

"Ella" he begged, "It does make sense, just think about it"

She shook her head again, stronger this time, then her mind began to wander, and she found herself wondering about that. Gabriella balanced everything Troy said, cautiously, taking her time to process the facts.

Her breath quickened and she moved a strand of her hair away from her eyes. The darkness lunged at her with a playful smile and she found herself feeling desperate. Gabriella stood up, slapping Troy's hand far away from her and moved to the opposite side of the room, collapsing to her knees as she felt a sharp burning pain in her chest. Her lungs tried to grab at the air around her, but as she exhaled, she still felt constipated.

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Troy was right.

She gazed at him, but he kept frozen in the same place, giving her time to digest everything he had said. Gabriella wanted to hit him. She opened her mouth wide to scream, but nothing came out. She couldn't shift, but wanted to try. She felt weak and dizzy, her legs trembled and her knees were sagging powerfully. She tried to scream again, but she couldn't find her voice. Gabriella couldn't find the air to breathe in.

She tried to suck in her breath, but this huge news was too much. It was not only the realization that she loved Jack in a wrong way, it was the realization that her father would never come back. That she would always feel that way for the rest of her life.

Her heart was broken and she couldn't help but burst into crying. Her mind was spinning fast as she curled up in a ball on the cold floor. She was alone for real this time and she couldn't be alone – she didn't want to feel like she was being stabbed to death again.

"He is dead, Troy. He is really gone and he'll never come back" she whispered, finding her voice again, "I'm alone again and I no longer feel safe"

Troy quickly ran to her, lying on her side and wrapping one arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. "Ella, you need to begin walking alone. You won't have everyone here to guide you forever. Your dad is gone but he'll always be in your heart. Jack is mad, but he cares a lot about you, I know that. He'll always like you. And I love you" he said softly, tucking her head under his chin and kissing the top of her head, "I love you and I wanna be here for you, Ella. I wanna protect you and teach you to walk on your feet. Let me help you, please give me a chance"

Gabriella kept crying against his chest for what seemed like forever. Troy said nothing else, he just held her securely, protectively, kissing her head and forehead every now and then. She eventually calmed down, but her insecurity was still present, "We wouldn't last and you'd leave me like they did"

"I would never leave you" Troy promised, "I love you Gabriella"

"Stay with me" she whispered against his neck and Troy nodded promptly.

"I'll stay forever if you want me"

"**And it's not a cry that you hear at night,**

**It's not somebody who's seem the light,**

**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.**"

* * *

A/N: Alright, 2 chapters in 1 because I'm already tired of the story and I really wanna finish it. Gosh, my mom was right when she said I'm not patient at all.... so there, Gabriella finally sees the light! ;)

Anyway, hope you didn't mind it was a long chapter.

+ 2 chapters to go and that will be a bye-bye, ha.


	13. Let That Be Enough

"**Wish I had what I needed,**

**To be on my own,**

'**Cause I feel so defeated,**

**Am I'm feeling alone.**"

Everybody has their own demons and angels. For a decisive moment in Gabriella's life, Troy had been her demon. He pushed her to the edge so many times, not only physically, but emotionally that she couldn't believe how she was, lying awake beside him in bed, watching as he slept peacefully on her side.

Right now, in the middle of the night, sleeping and breathing softly, she couldn't help but think of him as an angel… her angel. She was not angry at him anymore nor she wanted him to go through the same pain she was feeling – not that the pain had gone away, it was just easing inside of her, finally.

Gabriella was thankful, really thankful for Troy helping her see the light. She was happy he was, somehow present the moment she needed someone with her the most. This very moment, she had forgotten everything bad they had been through. It was like she had met him for the first time, it all began again.

Just like demons would be no good, angels were creatures from God, sent to help. Tonight, Troy had helped her so much she'd never forget. He had held her till her cry ceased, whispering soothing words that everything would be okay. And Gabriella believed him; and now that she was finally dealing with her situation, after struggling against it for so long, she was seeing things clearly.

However, as much thankful she was feeling about him, Gabriella wasn't entirely sure if what she was feeling for him was love or if she was just grateful. Feeling the wrong kind of love for so long had made her not sure how to detect what she was feeling now. Although she had time to discover her true sensation toward him, she knew there was one problem she had to resolve before thinking of moving on with her life.

Jack Bolton.

Gabriella's interior wasn't dark anymore, but that didn't erase the fact she hurt someone so important for her. As much as she knew what she felt for him was not the same, she still needed him in her life, even though it would be as a friend, not a boyfriend or a fiancée anymore. Her mind kept wandering around solutions to ask for his forgiveness, not only for her, but for Troy too. After tonight, she wanted nothing more to pay him back for the good he did to her.

She wanted Jack and Troy Bolton to be a family again.

Troy shifted in the bed and that made her snap out of her thoughts. He was staring at her with apologetic eyes as they were face-to-face, lying on their sides on bed. Gabriella sighed, raising a hand to stroke his cheek.

He smiled tenderly to her, leaning into her touch, "Hey"

"Hi" he whispered back, offering a small smile, "Did you sleep?"

Gabriella shook her head slowly, "I couldn't"

"Do you need anything? Do you want me to go?"

"No… stay"

"Okay" he smiled, "I'll stay whenever you need me" Gabriella moved closer and touched the top of her head to his chest, "You look so weak"

"I feel weak" she admitted, sighing as he wrapped one arm around her and began tracing patterns on her back, "But I'll get better"

"You will and I'll help you if you need me"

She smiled, "Thanks… but I need to do that alone. It's time to walk on my own, Troy"

"You're right" he nodded solemnly, kissing her hair, "You'll do fine"

"Yeah…" she smiled, lifting her head from his chest to rest her forehead on his. Troy held his breath at the intimate contact and Gabriella smiled again, moving closer till her body was glued to his and kissed him on the lips.

For several minutes their breaths and the sound of their lips moving against the other was the only thing that could be heard in the room. Their tongues battled inside their mouths, hands connecting with hairs, hearts threatening to jump out of bodies.

The atmosphere was erotic and filled with tension and intensity as they dressed out of their clothes, no words being said. Troy and Gabriella made speechless love, no moans, groans or any kind of voiced demonstration of pleasure.

Right now, their bodies expressed everything that should be said, all the words they had to tell the other, and for Troy, all the love he wanted so much to show her he had inside. All the love of a life that he was willing to give to her.

"I love you Gabriella" he said as she took him downstairs and to the front door; he stroked the side of her face with his fingertips and sighed, "I love you so much"

"I know" she bit her lip, looking down, "But I'll never be able to be with you if I don't work on my situation with Jack… he means too much to me"

Troy nodded his head slowly and his eyes softened as he understood that now his jealousy was gone since Gabriella had realized she didn't really love Jack. "If you ever get ready to be with me, you know where to find me"

She nodded in return, "Thanks… for everything"

"Take care of yourself, please" he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and sighed into her hair, "Get well, Ella… That's all I'm asking you… even if we don't end together, even if you and my father never speak again… be happy"

Gabriella's eyes got teary and she breathed deeply through her mouth before standing on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his, "Have a nice flight"

As soon as the cab disappeared from the street, Gabriella went back into the house and sat on the couch. Running a hand across her face, she breathed through her mouth, sighing tiredly.

"Troy's gone?"

She nodded and looked up Taylor, "Yeah"

"That's a shame" she sat beside Gabriella. "I kind of like his company"

"Yeah…" she smiled in return, "Me too"

"Oh… you do?" Taylor lifted a single eyebrow, staring at Gabriella with suspicious eyes, "Since when?"

"Since yesterday" she snapped softly, "He helped me very much last night. I'll never forget that"

"Hmm"

Gabriella sighed again, "I'm leaving first thing in the morning. I gotta go to California… I need to see Jack"

"What for?"

"Get him back to my life" she said simply and Taylor rolled her eyes, "What about the pregnancy test?"

"I'll buy one there"

"And then you call me, right Gabs?" Taylor pressed, standing up and placing both of her hands on each side of her hips. Gabriella smiled and nodded her head, "I'll call you"

"Are you still thinking about not having the baby in case it comes positive?"

"I don't know what I'll do," she admitted, standing up too.

"What about Troy?"

"I'm not ready to be with him"

"What you'll say to Jack then, Gabs?"

"Just the truth. That I'm sorry I let him down, that I feel so much I hurt him, but I'll tell him I understand now that I don't love him the way a woman is supposed to love a man"

Taylor grinned and jumped off the couch, squealing, "Finally! I'm so glad you realized that"

Gabriella smiled politely, "You could thank Troy for that"

* * *

Gabriella breathed deeply as she stood outside Jack's office after him – surprisingly - agreed to see her. His secretary, a 30-something-year old blond woman named Cindy motioned with her hand for her to follow inside the big room and she nodded, walking right behind her. Cindy opened the door and stepped aside, letting Gabriella peek inside the bright office, where Jack stood in the middle of it, resting against his desk.

"Gabriella" he said simply, nodding his head.

"Hi Jack" she greeted softly in return, standing in the same spot. He raised one eyebrow and lifting his hand, called her in with a finger, "I presume you don't want to speak with me from the doorway"

"No…" she bit on her bottom lip and stepped inside, sitting on the couch near the door, just in case she needed to run away from there any time now. Playing with her fingers nervously, Gabriella shifted in her place, trying to become comfortable.

Jack waited, patiently till she began to speak. Maybe it was her head playing tricks on her, but he didn't seem to be mad at her anymore for an unknown reason. She craved to know the reason, but at the same time, she was happy he was not kicking her out of the building.

He sighed and opened his mouth, Gabriella shuddered involuntary. "I was actually waiting for you"

Her eyes widened, "You were?"

"Troy informed me this morning you might show up"

Gabriella's heart accelerated at the sound of his precious name, "Troy…"

"Yes, he came to tell me he saw you on the weekend. That you were suffering a lot and that I should forgive you" his eyes softened as he looked at her, "Because I am very important to you" his voice became like a soothing whisper, "Is it true Gabriella?"

"You always knew that" she nodded helplessly. "Always"

Jack nodded, too. "I guess" he smiled a tiny-smile, "I'm all ears. What do you want to talk about?"

"You… us" she corrected and sighed, "I screwed up everything Jack. Not only cheating with Troy, but..." she bit her lip and breathed through her nose, "But falling in love with him"

Jack looked down and gulped slightly before running one hand through his hair to recompose himself; Gabriella couldn't help but notice the red shade his neck and cheeks were turning as he heard her confession.

"Please go on" he asked softly after a minute in silence, waving his hand back and forth.

"I fell in love with your son, Jack and I'm so sorry about that" her voice shook with emotion, but she cleared her throat to recompose as well, "Getting involved with him was beyond repair and completely wrong, but it made me realize I didn't love you the way I was supposed to love you. I loved you like…" she looked down and played with her ring, "I loved you and I put my frustrations on you just like you were a father to me. I know that it might disgust you and I can leave right now, but–"

Jack interrupted her, raising a hand to make her stop talking, "I kind of noticed that already, Gabriella. You were always so dependent and needy"

"Why didn't you say it before?"

"I don't know. I think I depended on you too somehow. You make me feel young and strong. I like the feeling" he admitted, giving her a half-smile that made her heart flutter inside her chest, "I'm not mad at you anymore. Troy explained everything; he told me you are very confused yet" he stood up and sat beside her on the couch, stroking her cheek gently, "Don't blame yourself. You were not the only person using someone as a support. I'm sorry too"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she shook her head abruptly, leaning into his touch, "No, Jack. You were perfect all the time"

"I was not" he sighed, grabbing her hand in his, "and I know that even though things are messy right now, you and my son might be good to each other if you decide to try and have a relationship with him. He really loves you, I saw in his eyes"

"Thank you" Gabriella mouthed, touching his chin with her index finger, "I know I'm not in a position to ask, but I'd be really glad if you were still part of my life… Please"

Jack nodded, "I will, just give me time"

"I love you Jack" she whispered in his ear as her arms embraced his strong figure, "I really do"

"I love you too, sweetheart. Nothing changes it"

"And Troy…"

"Hmm" he encouraged her to continue, but she noticed he cringed slightly at the sound of his son's name. Maybe he was thinking Troy was the only one to blame after all and Gabriella couldn't let he think this about him. "Give him another chance, he loves you so much"

"Gabriella…"

"Jack, it was not his fault. It was mine too and if you can forgive me, you can forgive him. Please"

"I'll think about it"

"Thank you"

They both stood up and Gabriella lifted on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, "Bye Jack"

"Take care, Gabriella. Be happy"

* * *

"_Troy, what are you doing here?" his father's voice was cold like ice and he gasped, suddenly regretting the reason he was there in the first place. _

"_Dad--- Jack, can I please have your attention for a minute?"_

"_We have nothing to talk about, Troy" Jack tried to close the door, but he was faster and held it with his hand, keeping it open, "Please. It will only take a minute"_

_Jack sighed, knowing that arguing with his son in front of his house wouldn't be a good idea, having him inside the house would be the best option in case things got out of control. He stepped aside, letting Troy get inside and follow him to his office. _

"_Close the door" Jack demanded as he had stepped inside; Troy turned around and slammed the door closed with a soft push. As he turned around again, Jack was looking at him with infuriated eyes – his face was red and his whole body was tensioned like a savage animal. _

_Before Troy could see what hit him, he was on the floor and his nose and mouth were bleeding. Jack was still on top of him, punching his face and releasing all his anger and frustration on him. _

"_How could you do this to me!" he stopped and looked into Troy's piercing blue eyes, that resembled his so much and froze before his hand could hit his right eye again, as if the realization he was spanking his only son finally sunk in._

_Jack crawled away from Troy, breathlessly. His expression was unreadable as Troy sat down again, resting his back against the closed door, one of his hands on his ribs, trying to ease the pain every time his mouth sucked in much-needed air while his other wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. _

"_I am your father, how could you do this to me?" he asked again, his voice more controlled this time. _

"_I'm sorry, dad" _

"_Don't call me that" Jack shouted, his eyes dropping open at Troy's courage of calling that again. It was almost an insult for Jack's ears.  
_

"_You are my dad and I won't stop calling you that" Troy shouted back, "Yes, I made a mistake, a big one, but forgive me if I'm not the perfect son you always thought I was or raised me to be"_

_Jack put his head in hands and began to cry hard; Troy gulped as his own eyes filled with tears as he stood up with difficulty and walked to his father, sliding down against the wall beside him. "I'm sorry I fucked up your relationship with Gabriella, dad. I'm sorry I was selfish, I feel so much"_

"_Don't you understand, Troy?" he looked at his son with the corner of his eyes, "It wasn't only because of Gabriella. You were my son. I loved you more than anything in the world. I may not be the perfect dad, but I was a dad. Your dad" he cleared his throat, "I just didn't expect a betrayal coming from you. My own blood" _

"_I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, dad" Troy exploded, "I never wanted to hurt you, it only happened. I fell in love with her… It was something stronger than I ever felt. As strong as you said you once felt for mom, dad. That kind of feeling"_

"_Are you two together now?" he asked coolly._

_Troy shook his head, "No, she cares about you too much"_

_Looking at Troy Jack couldn't help but see his son in all stages of his life. He was his blood, the only good thing he made in life and as much as he tried hating Troy was impossible. Seeing him suffer not only about the situation, but because of the love for Gabriella, was too painful. Jack was never a great dad like he said, but he cared about Troy. He was always there for him when he had no one. Troy always helped and gave him strength, just by existing. _

_Troy was his son and nothing, Gabriella or not, would change it._

_He wiped his tears with his fingers, raising a hand to touch Troy's face, making him close his eyes instantaneously, just in case his father was going to punch him again._

"_I'm sorry I hit you" he wiped the blood from Troy's eyes, nose and corner of mouth with his own hand, "I'm sorry" _

"_I deserved that, dad. You could punch me all day if that means you'll forgive me" Troy sighed, "I know we have our ups and downs, but you're my father and I love you. Please, please forgive me"_

_"Give me time, Troy"__ Jack whispered.  
_

_He nodded reluctantly, standing up, gasping as he held the side of his body with his hand, "you hit pretty hard... Gosh"_

_Jack stood up too, "Do you need to see a doctor? I can take you"_

"_No, no… I'm fine" Troy lied, "I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but please, give Gabriella another chance. Listen to her at least. She'll look for you…" he sighed, drying with his thumb the trace of blood that rolled down the side of his face, "I went to New Mexico on the weekend, she's miserable" _

_His eyes softened at the sound of Gabriella's name and Troy closed his eyes, breathing through his nose to control himself. He would never understand how they ended up like this, fighting for the same girl. Father and son involved in a bizarre love triangle. Fuck, that only happened in movies._

"_I'll wait for her" Jack finally said and Troy opened his eyes again, nodding, "Thank you" _

_Jack nodded, too. "Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor?" he asked worriedly and Troy shook his head, "I'm fine" he offered a tiny and embarrassed smile, "Just… thank you for listening… and giving her a second chance"_

"So, that was basically it" Troy finished telling his story to Chad and his best friend shook his head.

"Man, I get he listened to you, but you look like crap now" he held an ice bag against the side of his best friend's face, to ease the pain and reduce the swelling.

"thanks Chad... I appreciate that, man" he said sarcastically, groaning in pain as his whole face hurt as he spoke, "Man, Jack hits hard, fucking hard"

Chad sighed, "So now what? What you're doing with your life?"

Troy sat straight on the couch, "I gotta keep living, ya know?" he looked at his friend with the corner of his eyes and Chad found it difficult to read his eyes since it was all swollen and purple, "I already talked to Gabriella, and Jack… all I gotta do is wait now"

"I think you're right" he shrugged, "and I don't think you should go working tomorrow like this"

"Nah, I need vacations… I deserve one" Troy laughed quietly between his teeth and Chad smiled, "You sure do, dude"

"And maybe, you know… I have this great friend that I'm sure could take care of my company for me for a few months…" his tone was playful, "keep me making some money... He's the bomb"

"Fuck, you're sure dude?" Chad grinned, "Do you think I can do it?"

"I have no doubt about it. I trust you my life, Chad. Of course I'd trust my company too"

"Oh shit, that's great. Thanks so much Troy"

"No prob, bro" Troy smiled, "You need to make some more money too right? Mandy told me you guys are dating now… when did this happen?"

Chad blushed, "Aw… when you were in New Mexico… she was worried, I took her and Cam for dinner to forget the problems and you know"

Troy laughed, "I know" he smiled, "Take good care of her and my boy or we'll have a problem"

"I know that. I'll take great care of them" he offered a fist and Troy smacked it gently, "Thanks again, man"

He shrugged, "You could thank me by getting another ice bag..." he growled, " fuck this hurts"

"You look like shit" Chad laughed hard.

"Yeah, yeah. I feel like shit"

"**And it all seems so hopeless,**

**And I have no plans,**

**I'm a plane in the sunset,**

**With nowhere to land.**"


	14. My Life Would Suck Without You

A/N: thank you so much for all the support and the reviews this whole time! I can't thank you guys enough for the comments, the PMs, the endless time to read my stories and the patience as you kept reading Gabriella struggle to understand what real love means haha. Thank you for that! As usual, you guys are the best readers here and you inspire me so much… always ;)

Anyway, enough with that. I'm sure you guys want the last chapter of the story so here it is. Just one thing, I still haven't decided if the story is having an Epilogue or not… If I write it, it will be up in a couple of days. Promise.

As usual, I can't forget to ask you to add me to your author alert, just in case you're interested in reading my future projects whenever I post them :)

Enough, now… Seriously haha. See you all later and hope you like the grand Finale of "His Girlfriend".

Take care!

Xo, May!

* * *

"**Guess this means you're sorry,**

**You're standing at my door,**

**Guess this means you take back,**

**All you said before,**

**Like how much you wanted anyone but me,**

**Said you'd never come back,**

**But here you are again.**"

As Gabriella finally made her way to the door of the pharmacy after long fifteen minutes staring blankly at the building, she couldn't help but wonder what to do next with her life. If she was having a baby, Troy's baby, there was no way she could raise a kid alone, she knew how important having a father was to a child, she knew how important it was for her having a father. Gabriella wouldn't, in no way, deprive Troy to have a relationship with their baby if she was pregnant, if she decided she was ready to bring another person to the world, such a dependent and lovable creature. A little her, a little Troy.

She found herself smiling at the thought of having a family of her own, being a mom, with a small baby in her arms, a baby that had Troy's eyes, her hair, her nose and his gorgeous lips. An amazingly cute chubby baby that would fill her life with love and reason. Reason to wake up everyday and to be a better person. Her baby, her precious little bundle of joy.

She breathed deeply through her mouth, nodding her head twice before heading to the women section to find the pregnancy test. She found it quickly, deciding which one would be best to know if she was or was not expecting.

"Gabriella?" she jumped back and turned around to become face-to-face with Mandy, the girl she was always so jealous about.

Behave, she warned to herself, counting till 5 before smiling politely, "Oh… hey, it's Mandy right?"

Mandy laughed in disbelief, as if she knew Gabriella was trying to keep cool even though her body stiffened slightly as she called her name. "Yeah, it's Mandy" she looked down tenderly and Gabriella followed her eyes to Cameron, "That's my son, Cameron. Cam, say hey to Gabriella"

"Hello" he waved and smiled sweetly and Gabriella found herself smiling back, wanting her baby to be as cute as Cameron was. Her baby, it sounded so beautiful even when she was only thinking about it. "He's very cute, congratulations"

"Thank you" Mandy said sincerely.

"His hair is exactly the same color as Troy's" Gabriella complimented, feeling her stomach twist and turn with jealousy. She had to remember her baby wouldn't be Troy's first child even though it was hard.

"Oh… you think?" Mandy giggled, "That makes sense" she scooped her son up in her arms and he rested his face on her should, yawning slightly, "Cameron's dad is Troy's cousin, Jordan. They look a lot like the other"

Gabriella blushed deeply, "I thought Cameron was Troy's son"

"Uh, he's not. Troy and I were always only friends, since we were little, to tell you the truth" she smiled sympathetically, "But let me advise you, never mention Jordan in front of Troy, it's a delicate subject. He'll never forgive himself for introducing me his cousin that abandoned his son when I was pregnant"

She gasped, feeling her pain, "I'm so sorry, Mandy"

"No, it's okay" she hugged Cameron tightly, rubbing his back gently, "It's fine, at least he gave me a present" she smiled and her eyes wandered around the room, stopping when it reached Gabriella's hand, more precisely on the pregnancy test she didn't remember holding to, "Oh God" she gulped, "Are you?"

Gabriella looked down and regretted immediately grabbing the test, "I---I don't know yet" she admitted quietly, "and even if I am, I'm not sure I'd be a good mother"

"Of course you would. Don't get an abortion just because you think you're not ready, believe me, you'll regret it" she kissed the top of her boy's head, maternally, "They are an amazing gift, it doesn't matter the way they were brought into the world" she advised smartly, "Well, I should go. He's hungry and will get grumpy"

"Thank you, Mandy… Seriously"

She winked, "No problem, and good luck"

Now, more than ever, Gabriella felt the urge to know if she was or wasn't pregnant with Troy's baby. If he took care of Cameron like he was his own son, he'd probably be happy to have one of his own. She smiled as she approached the balcony and paid for the test, hurrying to the nearest toilet to proceed in what she knew would be the beginning of a new chapter in her life.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Troy growled lowly as the doorbell rang and woke him up from his recovery nap, standing up slowly and crawling to the door. His face was getting better by now, it wasn't hard to talk anymore, but he still had a purple eye, the side of his face was still a bit swollen and his lip cut.

But it could have been worse. He knew this was the way his father found to release his anger and he was truthfully happy they found a way to manage the situation, even though it meant he went home covered in blood. It was a manly thing, to fight over something and he knew that, although the way was still full of obstacles, there was a fair chance that maybe he'd get his father's trust back and hopefully, their relationship as father and son one day.

Reaching for the doorknob, Troy pulled the door open and his eyes widened as Gabriella stood in front of him, looking devastatingly beautiful wearing a blue t-shirt and dark washed jeans. Her shiny hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her face was lightly flushed, as if she was embarrassed to be looking for him;

Her expression changed from embarrassment to worry though as she observed his cuts and bruises. Gabriella's mouth dropped open and her hands reached for his arms, squeezing it gently. "Oh my God Troy, what the hell happened to you?"

Troy's mouth curled up in a smile at her worried tone of voice, it was great having someone that was preoccupied about you, "It was an accident," he lied, stepping back to offer her his apartment, "Get in"

She nodded, stepping inside quickly, turning around as he closed the door behind him to touch the side of his face, "do you need any help? Do you want me to take you to the doctor?"

He shook his head, "Nope, I'm fine… Seriously"

"You don't look fine" she whined.

"I feel fine" he smirked playfully, sitting down on the couch, "Make yourself comfortable, Ella"

She sat down too, sighing, "I wanted to talk to you, do you have time?"

"Yeah" he nodded his head, "I wasn't expecting you too soon, I hoped you'd come… but I thought it would take longer"

Gabriella smiled and looked down, "Well, here I am"

"Yeah, here you are" he smiled in return and his eyes softened as he studied her face, "You look better"

"I am. I talked to Jack, we're okay"

"Oh…" Troy nodded in understand. "That's great"

Gabriella sat closer to him, grabbing his hands on hers, "I told him I fell in love with you, Troy" she whispered so low that he had to certify himself that he really heard what he thought he heard. "You what?"

"I told Jack I fell in love with you" she repeated, louder this time. "I love you Troy"

Troy's held his breath as the words he wanted so much for her to say escaped her mouth and filled his heart with joy. Being unable to stop his enthusiasm, he cupped her face with his large hands, crashing his lips hungrily onto hers. Gabriella giggled into the kiss, returning it with the most of passion she could. For several minutes, they kissed and hugged, and when they finally pulled away, Troy had an enormous grin on his lips.

"Can you please say it again?"

"I love you" Gabriella smiled, "Sorry it took so long to realize that"

"It doesn't matter" he hugged her and whispered into her hair, "It only matters you're here now, with me… you chose me"

"My heart chose you, Troy" Gabriella corrected him, pecking him on the cheek, "and my body too…" she lifted her shirt up to take it over her head; Troy smiled as his attention was caught by her belly button ring he liked so much and her black lacy bra that modeled so well her nice sculptured breasts.

He leaned on her to kiss her neck, shuddering when he felt her hand on the small of his back underneath the shirt. "Gosh, I love you"

"There's another thing I need to tell you"

Troy pulled away and smiled at her, nodding his head in encouragement. Gabriella grabbed his hands, placing it on the center of her stomach, "Troy… there's a baby growing inside of me"

He looked down at her flat stomach and a pang of adoration and happiness invaded his soul. The woman he was crazy in love was carrying a baby inside of her, his baby. He was going to be a father.

"Wow…" he whispered as his hand began caressing her belly soothingly, "My baby"

"Our baby" Gabriella corrected tenderly, running her hand up his arm and cupping the side of his cheek, where she stroked, "I think that's the way fate is showing us we belong together"

"I love you" he embraced her tightly again, kissing the side of her head, "thanks"

"No" she shook her head slowly, "Thank you for bringing me back to life. Thanks for making me so happy. I didn't think I would be so content to be here with you" she placed one hand on top of his that was still on her stomach and laced their fingers, "With our baby."

Troy raised their twined hands to kiss her knuckles, "Stay with me"

"If you have me" she giggled lightly, looking down and corrected herself, "If you have us…"

"Forever"

She touched her forehead to his shoulder, closing her eyes as his thumbs caressed gently patters on her stomach, feeling happier than she ever felt. Gabriella was finally in peace, finally in the arms she belonged. She felt like there were no missing pieces to her puzzle anymore and her heart was complete, at last.

"Forever's fine with me"

"'**Cause we belong together now, **

**Forever united somehow,**

**You got a piece of me, **

**And honestly,**

**My life would suck without you.**"


	15. Epilogue

"**I am always with you,**

**I am near you every day,**

**Always share what you do.**

**Follow the path to anywhere,**

**A stranger in the world without you,**

**Forever I will be there,**

**The shadow you always knew.**"

ALWAYS WITH YOU, **Libera**.

The park was almost empty as they arrived there. On the last days of autumn, the leaves from the trees were starting to change colors due to low temperatures and the reduction of sunny days. It was incredibly beautiful seeing the nature getting ready to winter, every time it amazed him how perfect and simple that change was.

Thousand of leaves fell on their hairs and around them as they strolled further into the park; their hands were clasped together, swinging rhythmically back and forth, coats and smiles matching. Bending down swiftly, he collected a leaf that was already transforming from dark yellow to a tone of light orange, offering it to the small curious hand beside him. The smile he got in return was the best prize he could have; it was the kind of smile that put a grin automatically to his lips, too.

Searching quietly with their eyes, they spotted the perfect place to extend the white and red towel, right beside a lake. Sitting on top of the towel that was placed on the soft grass, the small person next to him crossed his legs, brushing his arm slightly on the older one's forearm. He tilted his head to the side and his dark chestnut hair fell on his eyes, covering lightly his piercing blue eyes as he gazed at the big and intently brown eyes that stared at him with an expecting expression.

"Could you tell me the story again?" his voice was soft and his eyes pleading and he found it impossible to deny any request from someone so special to him. "Please"

He knew what he was saying, but they loved playing around and pretend they didn't have a clue about what the other was talking. "Tell you what, Gerry?"

"You know what, grandpa." he smiled sweetly, "Mommy and daddy's story" he pronounced every word slowly, as if he was running the well-known story inside his head again. "It's my favorite story"

"Again?"

"Yes, grandpa. Please"

Jack Bolton nodded his head positively before smiling warmly at his four-year-old grandson. "Okay, Gerry. Why don't you lie down?"

Lying down, he placed both of his hands under his head, shutting his eyes hard as he concentrated. Jack couldn't help but smile as Gerry frowned exactly like his father used to do when he was a child too.

"Try to imagine what I'm saying, okay?" he whispered, lying down beside the boy. His voice was soft and soothing and Gerry nodded just once, before suspiring tiny-soft. "Where would you like me to begin?"

"The part about you introducing mommy and daddy"

"Yes" Jack cleared his throat, closing his eyes too. "It all began five years ago, when you didn't exist"

"Mmhmm" the little boy encouraged eagerly and he laughed quietly, "Your mother and father went through ups and downs before they realized they really loved each other. Gabriella was very young and your other grandfather Noah was dead for not a long time—"

"Was Grandpa Noah as cool as you are, Grandpa Jack?"

Jack smiled, "I didn't know him, but Gabi loved him a lot and she only loves nice people, so I'd say yes"

"She tells me everyday she loves me" Gerry gushed proudly, "Daddy says he loves me too… That I helped putting them together"

"Yes, Gerry. You did help" Jack agreed, "As I was saying, your mommy and daddy went through a lot, but when she discovered she was expecting you she told Troy"

"What did daddy say?"

"That he loved your mommy and you very much and that they should be together"

"And mommy said yes" Gerry concluded happily and Jack nodded, "Mmhmm"

"How was the first time you saw me, Grandpa Jack?" his soft voice sounded urgent and curious. That he had never asked before. "Did you like me?"

Jack couldn't help but grin at his grandson's innocent question. He had still fresh in his mind the first time he saw him. Exactly seven months after his tumultuous last encounter with Gabriella and Troy. He was sure if he shut his eyes very hard and concentrated, his mind would take him back to that glorious day five years ago…

* * *

His foot was working automatically as he pressed down the gas pedal of his Audi, trying to make the car go faster than it already was going. His mind kept wandering about unnecessary things that he needed to solve as he tried to calm down, knowing it was the only alternative for him now if he planned to get to the hospital alive.

Jack luckily found an empty spot to park his car, jumping out of the vehicle immediately as he headed inside the white and blue building that was the maternity center. He was already too late for the birth, Carlie had called him an hour ago saying that Gabriella was already inside the delivery room.

He had wanted to be there, but an important meeting had deprived him of being next to her right now; he was fine though, knowing that the right Bolton was right beside her, holding her hand when she needed the most. Troy Bolton was definitely the one for the job of holding his wife's hand throughout labor.

Jack spotted his ex wife talking animatedly with a chubby nurse, and as he got closer to her, he could decipher that she was obviously gushing on her newly born grandson.

"It's a boy?" he asked from behind her, feeling his interior filling with a joyful sensation. She turned around, grinning as their eyes locked, "Yes, Jack, it's a baby boy. Troy's so happy!"

They shared a hug for the first time in a lot of years, the sensation of knowing that his only son was ecstatic being enough to overcome any regretful feelings he could still have inside his heart.

"Is the baby okay? Gabriella?"

"Yes, they are fine" Carlie assured. "Go ahead, Troy was worried you wouldn't come to meet his son"

"I wouldn't lose it for anything in the world" he said sincerely, smiling warmly at her as she rubbed his arm up and down, silently thanking him for giving a second chance to his relationship with Troy.

He moved away from her, his heart attracting him to the right room. Jack knocked on the door gently, hearing his son's voice allowing him to enter. He peeked inside and as the two adults in the room spotted him, their eyes blinked and their lips curled up in two huge grins.

"I'm so glad you came" Troy walked to him, offering his hand that Jack happily accepted, shaking it briefly before involving him in a tight hug. "Thank you for coming"

"Congratulations" Jack whispered to his son, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "All I can wish for you is that your son brings you happiness, just like mine has brought to me"

Troy grinned fervently, nodding his head once, and Jack saw the emotion in his eyes. He pulled away from the embrace to gesticulate towards his wife, "Go ahead. Your grandson wants to meet you"

Jack smiled in return, stepping closer to Gabriella that seemed to glow as if she was made of diamonds as she looked down at her baby in her arms. He felt a pang of love surround the room, as if thousand of angels were sitting there, watching them as they finally didn't have to struggle anymore to pretend everything was okay. Things were finally well between the three of them.

"Hey sweetheart" Jack greeted softly, kissing her forehead as she looked up at him and her eyes filled with tears. Troy sat on the bed beside her and brushed her tears away with his thumb, kissing the side of her head tenderly, "Let dad see the baby, Ella" he suggested, nuzzling his nose against the newlyborn's head that was comfortably snuggled into his mother's chest.

Gabriella nodded, raising the baby in her arms to pass to him. Jack bit his bottom lip, adjusting the tiny bundle in his strong arms, feeling his own eyes wet as his mind memorized the features of the rosy creature in his arms. He sighed pleasurably, brushing the back of his knuckles against the baby's cheek. "He's beautiful"

"Thank you" Gabriella and Troy said together, sharing a look before erupting into a fit of soft giggles. Jack rolled his eyes and smiled at them, "You guys were made to each other"

"Do you wanna know his name, Jack?" she whispered contently and he observed how she automatically searched for her husband's hand, twining their fingers together in a small demonstration of their complicity and love.

"I'd like that" he certified her.

"Garrett Noah Thomas Bolton" Troy whispered the whole name, searching in his father's expression for any glint of disapproval for them using his middle name as the baby's first name, but all he found was a proud look and a dreamy smile.

"I think that's a perfect name for our new Bolton"

* * *

"Grandpa?" Jack was brought to reality as his grandson's voice invaded his memories and his tiny soft hand touched his cheek. He opened his eyes, and peaceful blue met a concerned brown. "You never answered my question" he whined, crossing his arms across his chest, "Didn't you like me the first time you saw me?"

Jack smiled, patting the boy's head gently, "Yes, Gerry. I loved you since the first minute I put my eyes on you" he certified his grandson calmly, returning the smile he offered him, "You were not only a great present for your mommy and daddy, but to me as well" he explained wisely, "You not only united both of them, you helped the whole family get together again"

"Oh" Gerry nodded his head as if he said he understood everything. "You are all lucky I was born then" he grinned, giggling as Jack reached for the side of his body, tickling him playfully. "I love you, Grandpa Jack" he threw his little arms around his neck and sighed contently. "Thanks for telling me the story again"

Jack Bolton was never a man to grab about his power, the women he had or the money he owned. He was modest most of his life, always keeping a low profile of what he approached in his 48 years of existence. But throughout his whole life there was only one thing he would happily boast about and that was his family. Oh, what a lucky man he was, and for that he would always be grateful.

**T**he End…


End file.
